Ouvrir son Cœur
by Flamyoi
Summary: " L'amitié est-elle une garantie de la confiance mutuelle ? Il semblerait que non, on ne peut tout dire à nos amis, justement parce qu'ils sont proches de nous. Il faudrait affronter notre conscience et nos peurs, alors qu'il est si facile de mentir... " Crossover the GazettE / Alice Nine. !Yaoï!
1. Chapter 1

_Eh bien, ça fait un moment qu'Ouvrir son cœur traîne dans mes dossiers, alors je commence à la poster pour m'encourager à la terminer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est vraiment agréable à écrire. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_Chapitre I_**

[…]

Kai fulminait dans les couloirs de la PS Company, cherchant désespérément à mettre la main sur son deuxième guitariste. Ce dernier s'était volatilisé purement et simplement pendant les dix minutes de pause en milieu d'après-midi. Ça en faisait maintenant trente et il n'avait pas réapparu. Kai avait donc envoyé le reste de la troupe le chercher, finissant par se déplacer lui-même, en désespoir de cause. Comment foutre en l'air une répétition qui pour une fois se déroulait sans anicroche majeure…

Kai n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un leader tyrannique cependant il avait un minimum de valeurs et la ponctualité en faisait partie.

Ses longs cheveux bruns foncé, mélange original de tresses africaines et de dreadlocks tressautaient dans son dos au rythme de sa marche plutôt rapide. Uruha n'était nulle part et il sentait la colère monter en lui sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il se passa la main avec lassitude dans les cheveux, du côté tressé. Trente-cinq minutes !

Il vit, au détour d'un énième couloir, son premier guitariste, Aoi, s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux noirs effilés ne dissimulaient pas ses yeux magnétiques, ni ses cernes d'ailleurs. Kai n'avait pas remarqué quand il était arrivé le matin. Il s'approcha calmement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du leader.

« _Kai-kun. Avoue.

_Quoi ? Demanda le concerné, un peu perturbé par le ton du guitariste.

_Que tu as lancé un sort de disparition à Ruwa. Il n'est nulle part. »

Le brun resta la bouche entrouverte quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de donner une légère tape sur la tête d'Aoi.

« _Tu ferais mieux de dormir la nuit, ça t'éviterait de sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi. »

Aoi rit légèrement, rejetant ensuite ses cheveux fins en arrière. Evidemment, ils lui revinrent aussitôt dans les yeux. Sur ces entrefaites, ils virent leur bassiste arriver. Reita avait les mains dans les poches, un bandeau sur le nez, et les cheveux noirs ne bougeant pas d'un iota malgré ses pas rapides. Merci le gel.

D'ailleurs, cette récente couleur de cheveux avait provoqué les interrogations de tous, car Reita était celui qui ne changeait jamais vraiment, appréciant d'avoir les cheveux blonds. Le choc avait été… rude. Autant que la fois où Aoi était revenu de chez le coiffeur avec les cheveux rose vif. Sauf qu'il s'était fait plus charrier que le bassiste.

Reita n'avait l'air ni ravi ni déçu quant à ce changement, important il fallait le dire. C'était étonnant. Les autres avaient cherché à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un pari quelconque, comme ils l'avaient longtemps soupçonné pour leur guitariste. Il n'avait rien révélé et gardé ses raisons pour lui. Ce qu'il faisait régulièrement, n'étant pas franchement d'un naturel à raconter sa vie. Il laissait ça à Uruha.

Par contre, sous l'emprise de l'alcool il devenait tout autre, ce qui poussait Aoi à organiser souvent des soirées alcool-paris, l'un allant rarement sans l'autre.

« _Ruki est parti se reposer dans la salle en grognant comme un ours enroué, j'ai vaguement compris que s'il croisait Uruha avant nous il allait l'encastrer dans un mur. Du coup, il s'est écarté, pour le protéger il a dit.

_Ça ne lui réussit pas l'abstinence à lui, rit Aoi.

_Bon, et Uruha dans tout ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ? S'énerva Kai. »

Le couloir, déjà plus qu'étroit avec le squat des trois Gazettos, vit encore arriver un quatrième homme.

« _Oh, Shou-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Aoi, le plus sociable des trois. »

Le chanteur et leader d'Alice Nine avait en ce moment les cheveux coupés courts, châtain doré. Et un air étrangement semblable à celui de Kai sur le visage. En fait, non. Kai avait l'air prêt à démolir un mur avec ses poings. Shou avait l'air prêt à se démolir avec un mur. Plus blasé qu'énervé, donc.

« _Je cherche Nao. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

L'espoir était tellement perceptible dans sa voix…

« _Non, désolé, nous on cherche Uruha.

_Ah c'est malin. Non mais quelle bande gosses sérieux. Et c'est lui qui est censé être l'aîné, marmonna Shou. Bon, désolé, moi j'y retourne. »

Il tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie et disparut rapidement de la vue des trois hommes restant.

« _Eh, Aoi.

_Hm ?

_T'as l'air proche de Shou, remarqua Kai. »

Le guitariste haussa les épaules face à l'affirmation du brun.

« _Ouais, c'est un pote. Pourquoi ?

_J'savais pas. Les Alice on ne les croise jamais dans les couloirs et on n'a pas vraiment de rapports avec eux. Alors ça m'étonnait. »

Reita suivait le débat mais semblait peu intéressé par les propos de ses collègues.

« _Des fois on va boire ensemble, ça ne va pas plus loin.

_Ok, répondit simplement le leader. Bon, on continue à chercher ? »

Quel enthousiasme…

« _Au fait, les gars ! S'exclama Aoi, semblant avoir un éclair de lucidité.

_Quoi ?

_Shou cherche Nao, non ? Et nous on cherche Uruha.

_Où veux-tu en venir Aoi ? Demanda Reita en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Bah qu'ils sont peut-être ensemble ? »

Le deux plus jeunes regardèrent le guitariste comme s'il était un fou, ou un génie. Ce qui revenait – presque – au même.

« _C'est super de savoir qu'ils sont peut-être ensemble, n'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas où, ronchonna Kai.

_Si c'est pour passer notre fin de répétition à le chercher, autant rentrer chez nous. T'façon pour maintenant il reste une heure. Et il est toujours en vadrouille.

_Pas con. Et admettons qu'on le retrouve avant la fin, tu seras trop énervé et on ne sera pas productifs, renchérit Reita, appuyant les propos d'Aoi.

_Vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer que je vous libère plus tôt quand même ? »

La phrase de Kai flotta quelques instants avant de trouver réponse.

« _Pour une fois, ça ne va pas nous tuer. »

Le leader, malgré les apparences, n'était pas un bourreau de travail et baissa les armes devant les mines lassées de ses deux musiciens.

« _Bon, ok. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, capitula-t-il. »

Lui allait rester encore un peu. Il allait le retrouver, cet imbécile de guitariste. Aoi et Reita saluèrent leur leader et repartirent tranquillement vers leur salle de répétition pour récupérer leurs affaires, et leurs précieux instruments. A une époque, ils les laissaient dans la salle, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une pulsion de composition en pleine nuit. Oui, ça sentait le vécu.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la main devant le bâtiment et partirent chacun de leur côté en direction de leur appartement respectif. L'un comme l'autre vivait seul, mais ne semblait pas pressé de lier une relation durable avec qui que ce soit.

[…]

Shou n'en pouvait plus, il allait finir par craquer. Que Nao disparaisse, ça ok, il avait eu le temps de s'y faire depuis les débuts du groupe étant donné que ça semblait être son activité favorite. Mais qu'il ne prévienne pas, que ce soit pendant les heures de répétition, et que tout le monde soit obligé de l'attendre et/ou de le chercher, non. C'était trop d'un coup, trop à supporter pour un leader déjà fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Il ne fallait pas abuser. Il voulait bien être gentil, compréhensif, tout ce qu'on voulait, mais il restait un homme il avait ses limites.

Il était seul à arpenter les couloirs, et le tic-tac incessant de sa montre semblait s'être amplifié. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, plus par habitude que par réel besoin. Dix-neuf heures, ça faisait maintenant une heure que les autres groupes avaient déserté les lieux. Après tout, on était vendredi, et la plupart des artistes allaient sortir en ville le soir.

Une heure, c'était long. Et une sensation malfaisante prenait possession de Shou, lentement mais sûrement. Sournoise inquiétude qu'il essayait de recouvrir avec sa prétendue colère. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester fâché longtemps contre Nao, il n'y arrivait jamais. L'autre n'en profitait pas vraiment, pourtant… Il n'avait pas cessé cette étrange manie.

Soudain, le châtain sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean, et s'en saisit fébrilement. Le nom tant souhaité s'affichait sur l'écran lumineux et il s'empressa de décrocher, collant aussitôt l'appareil à son oreille.

« _Allo ?

_Euh… Shou ? »

Le dit-Shou fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de son batteur, elle sonnait à la fois familière, pourtant peu commune.

« _Oui ?

_C'est… euh… Uruha. »

Hein ? Mais pourquoi l'appelait-il avec le portable de Nao ? La télépathie fonctionna car son aîné lui répondit sans qu'il n'ait formulé sa question.

« _Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer depuis le début, mais je suis avec Nao, là. Il s'est évanoui.

_QUOI ? S'écria Shou, effaré. »

* * *

_Les chapitres seront de taille variable et j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine. J'espère que ce premier vous a plu, les ennuis ne font que commencer pour les personnages._

_Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir! _

_On en apprend un peu plus, mais on ne découvre pas d'autres personnages. Je met tout de même la liste, c'est plus pratique. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Personnages**

** the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

** Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

« _Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer depuis le début, mais je suis avec Nao, là. Il s'est évanoui.

_QUOI ? S'écria Shou. »

Il manqua de s'étrangler. C'était complètement dingue.

« _Vous êtes où ? Reprit-il. »

Il se releva, prêt à partir dans la direction que lui indiquerait le guitariste.

« _Tu vois, dans la pièce insonorisée, à côté de notre salle, au cinquième étage ?

_Que… Ouais j'vois où c'est, j'arrive tout de suite !

_Attends ! Pense à récupérer les clés en bas, on est enfermés, indiqua Uruha, d'une voix faible comparé à toutes les émotions qui transparaissaient dans celle du chanteur.

_Ok. Je raccroche. »

Jamais Shou n'avait couru aussi vite dans les couloirs de son lieu de travail. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage au moment de l'appel. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur le plus proche et désespéra quand il constata que celui-ci était en panne. C'était bien sa veine…

Il fit donc demi-tour, retraversa tout l'étage et descendit par les escaliers. Le bureau du concierge, là où étaient rangées les clés, se trouvait au sous-sol. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Shou se précipita sur l'ascenseur et tapa rageusement sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Ce n'était pas assez rapide à son goût. Pourtant s'il prenait les escaliers, il était certain qu'il finirait par louper une marche et tomber. Ce n'était spécialement pas le moment pour.

Alors, comme mieux valait prévenir que guérir, il prit ce stupide engin qui n'avançait pas. Il lui sembla qu'il attendit des heures avant d'enfin arriver au sous-sol. La lumière automatique et blafarde s'alluma quand il sortit de la cage de métal, et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où étaient gardées les clés. Fort heureusement, il connaissait le code d'accès et put récupérer la clé de la salle où étaient enfermés son ami et Uruha.

Son butin en poche, il retourna vers l'ascenseur, et sélectionna la touche du cinquième étage, s'autorisant à souffler pour un bref instant. Comment les deux hommes s'étaient-ils retrouvés enfermés là-bas, pendant les heures de travail ? Déjà ça, c'était un mystère. Et puis, Uruha avait mentionné que Nao était évanoui. A cette mention, le sang de Shou avait fait un tour dans ses veines.

Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne, qu'il se calme et surtout que ce putain d'ascenseur se grouille d'arriver au cinquième étage !

Shou se mordilla nerveusement les ongles, leur transmettant la frustration qu'il ne pouvait évacuer autrement. Cet engin se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps ? Un carillon significatif retentit à ce moment-là et Shou eut du mal à ne pas écarter les portes de métal lui-même pour aller plus vite.

Un méchant point de côté lui arracha le flanc droit quand il se remit à courir dans le couloir silencieux. Puisque évidemment la salle se trouvait à l'opposé. Il se força pourtant à continuer à la même vitesse. Il haletait en arrivant devant la porte. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit.

Shou vit d'abord, dans la faible lumière, deux corps rapprochés au sol. Il entra et Uruha tourna la tête vers lui. Un air de soulagement intense se peignit aussitôt sur son visage troublé. Il était assis par terre, et, ce que vit Shou en s'approchant, avait la tête de Nao sur les genoux. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et les traits crispés. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait, bien qu'évanoui.

Le chanteur se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de son batteur, puis regarda Uruha avec incompréhension. Il semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Envolée, la fougue dont il venait de faire preuve, l'espace d'un long quart d'heure.

« _Je… On peut partir ? J'ai… besoin d'air, marmonna un Uruha visiblement à bout de forces. Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin, ajouta-t-il.

_Oui, oui bien sûr, pardon ! Répondit précipitamment Shou, reprenant conscience avec la réalité. »

Ils se relevèrent et le plus vieux voulu porter Nao.

« _Laisse Uruha, ne t'inquiète pas je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, tenta de plaisanter Shou, malgré l'aspect tendu de la situation. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans insister davantage et laissa l'autre s'en occuper. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir n'importe quand, son visage était excessivement pâle, et ses longs cheveux châtains roux, d'ordinaire bien coiffés, étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Aucune mèche ne lui cachait le visage, il paraissait donc encore plus svelte. Shou reporta son attention sur Nao et le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Il se redressa avec son fardeau et prit la direction de la porte suivit de près par un guitariste peu assuré sur ses jambes.

Ils refermèrent la porte et traversèrent le couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'Uruha commença ses explications.

« _Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si on s'est retrouvés là tous les deux.

_Comment ça ? »

Le ton de Shou n'était pas accusateur. Bien qu'il ait été inquiet, il ne pouvait juste pas être énervé contre Uruha, alors qu'il semblait au bord d'imiter Nao. Il était d'ailleurs cramponné à la barre de l'appareil, et résistait pour tenir debout quelques minutes de plus.

« _Pendant la pause, j'avais besoin de lui parler. C'était assez important, et je ne voulais pas crier ça sur les toits. Les murs ont des oreilles ici. Du coup je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre dans cette salle, parce que c'était à côté de ma loge, et que tu es moins strict que Kai sur les horaires. »

L'appareil arriva au rez-de-chaussée, interrompant le récit du roux. Shou décida de garder les clés de la salle, de toute façon il revenait travailler le lendemain. Sa montre lui apprit qu'il s'était écoulé une demi-heure depuis l'appel d'Uruha.

Les deux hommes réussirent à sortir du bâtiment tant bien que mal. Ils étaient les derniers, tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Uruha s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Shou portait Nao sur son dos et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il finit par prendre une décision, devant agir vite. Il n'était pas un surhomme d'autant plus que Nao commençait à peser son poids.

« _Uruha, appela-t-il doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son aîné.

_Hm ? Demanda celui-ci avant de relever les yeux vers le châtain.

_Viens avec moi, je vais te ramener chez toi en voiture. Tu habites loin ?

_A dix minutes d'ici.

_Ok. Allez, on bouge. »

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée à deux cent mètres de l'entrée des locaux, le guitariste sur les talons. Il déverrouilla les portes, installant Nao sur la banquette arrière. Il se glissa sur le siège du conducteur tandis qu'Uruha prenait place à ses côtés. Il démarra le moteur, et demanda à son voisin de lui indiquer l'itinéraire.

« _Prends à droite, oui, là. Tourne à gauche ensuite. C'est en ligne droite maintenant.

_Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que Nao t'ait rejoint alors ?

_Nous avons parlé dix minutes, le temps de notre pause. On s'est dit qu'on allait finir par être à la bourre et on a voulu sortir de la pièce. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas su l'ouvrir. Evidemment, quelqu'un a dû passer derrière nous et refermer, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée être occupée. Et comme tu le sais, elle est insonorisée. Inutile donc de se mettre à crier en espérant rameuter quelqu'un pour nous sortir de là. »

Shou était concentré sur la route, pourtant il écoutait aussi avec attention ce qu'expliqua Uruha.

« _Je vois. Et après ?

_Après… Ah, à gauche ici.

_Oui.

_Quand Nao a compris que nous étions enfermés, il s'est très vite senti mal. J'ai presque pu le voir pâlir à vue d'œil. Je suppose qu'il doit être claustrophobe ou quelque chose du même acabit. J'ai essayé de le calmer du mieux que je pouvais, mais je ne devais pas être très convaincant, étant moi-même peu rassuré.

_Il est claustrophobe, effectivement…. Même si ça semble être pire que ça. Pour les concerts, il est parfois obligé de prendre des calmants avant de monter sur scène. Bien que ça l'aide de jouer, parce qu'il est un peu ailleurs.

_Je comprends, alors. Pourtant, pas une fois avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, il m'a reproché d'être là à cause de moi.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute, du moins je pense. Il ne peut pas se méfier de tout et arrêter de voir ses amis sous prétexte que ce genre de truc peut arriver. Déjà, sois sûr que la personne qui a fermé la salle à clé va en entendre parler demain matin. Je ne peux pas laisser couler un truc pareil. On doit toujours vérifier quand on verrouille une salle insonorisée s'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. »

Si Uruha fut surpris par la tirade du conducteur, il ne le montra pas. Il attendit pourtant quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« _Il s'est évanoui au bout d'un moment. J'étais complètement stressé et horriblement impuissant. Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi, sinon j'aurais appelé quelqu'un du groupe pour qu'on vienne nous sortir de là.

_Tu n'as pas pensé tout de suite que Nao en aurait peut-être un ?

_Non, avoua le roux. Et quand j'y ai pensé, je me suis aperçu qu'il était éteint. La grosse majorité du temps où, je suppose, vous nous avez cherchés, je l'ai passé à chercher son code PIN. »

Shou ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Et tu as finalement trouvé ?

_Il l'avait écrit à l'envers de sa batterie. Mais c'est un tordu ce gars, mettre sa date de naissance c'était trop banal pour lui. »

Le faux reproche arracha un léger rire au châtain qui essayait de rester concentré sur la route qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« _Prends à gauche, indiqua Uruha. C'est juste là, je vais pouvoir y aller. »

Shou jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, dans la direction indiquée.

« _Sûr ? Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

_Oui, promis. Toi fais attention à Nao. Ça va aller ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est arrivé qu'il fasse des crises, alors j'ai ses médicaments chez moi. Et si au pire ça ne va vraiment pas, j'appellerais le médecin de garde.

_D'accord. Prenez soin de vous, à plus tard.

_Yep, rentre vite te coucher toi. »

Uruha sortit de la voiture après un dernier regard à Nao avachi à l'arrière. Il salua Shou de la main et parti vers son appartement. Heureusement qu'il gardait ses clés sur lui... Il monta lentement les escaliers, arriva devant chez lui, au deuxième étage, glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur de son appartement.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Étrange, la "maladie" de Nao, n'est-ce pas? Vous en saurez plus, par la suite... A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. (Probablement le 08/01/15)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mes partiels commencent mardi et j'étais dans les révisions jusqu'au cou. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

[…]

Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Le stress qu'il avait ressenti pour Nao l'avait privé de ses forces, déjà qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup…. Il était vingt heures.

Il ne savait pas où était son portable, sûrement quelqu'un du groupe l'avait récupéré et lui rendrait le lendemain. Il devait quand même appeler Kai. Pour lui expliquer, pour s'excuser. Il savait très bien ô combien il aimait la ponctualité venant de ses membres.

Il se releva avec lenteur pour ne pas risquer de faire un malaise à son tour et se dirigea vers le guéridon, dans le salon, sur lequel était posé le téléphone fixe. Il constata alors qu'il avait plein d'appels en absence, des différents membres du groupe. Surtout de Kai, en fait. Il n'écouta pas les messages, composa le numéro de son ami et alla s'affaler dans le canapé en laissant la tonalité s'écouler.

Il l'entendit décrocher et n'eut pas le temps de parler le premier.

« _Uruha sérieux c'est maintenant que tu te décides ? Bordel t'étais où ? Tu sais combien de temps on t'a cherché ? S'écria Kai dans le combiné, crachant ses reproches teintés d'inquiétude aux oreilles du guitariste roux.

_Dé… désolé Kai, je… »

Sa voix se brisa, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on lui reproche quelque chose alors qu'il venait de passer des heures angoissantes auprès d'un Nao inanimé. Même si c'était légitime de la part de son leader. Uruha était juste à bout de force, il voulait simplement dormir.

Le brun sembla comprendre, la voix d'Uruha n'était pas celle de d'habitude. La sienne se radoucit un peu.

« _Uruha, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

_Je… On s'est fait enfermer avec Nao, il a fait un malaise, et on n'a pu sortir que par miracle, parce que Shou était encore à l'agence quand j'ai réussi à allumer le portable de Nao. »

Il avait débité sa phrase sans reprendre son souffle, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire. Et Kai en resta sans voix. De longues secondes.

« _Kai… Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît…

_Je… suis désolé. On t'a cherché pendant deux putains d'heures, on n'a pas imaginé un truc pareil. Purée, ils sont censés vérifier quand ils ferment les pièces !

_Oui, c'est ce que Shou a dit. Il a l'intention d'aller remuer dans les branchages demain matin.

_J'irais avec lui. C'est inacceptable. »

La colère de Kai était toujours présente dans sa voix, sauf qu'elle n'était plus tournée vers Uruha.

« _Comment tu te sens ? Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

_J'tiens le coup, encore un peu. Je vais aller me coucher.

_Pas de répét' demain, tu peux faire la grasse matinée.

_Tu viens de décider ça maintenant ou… ?

_Tu poses la question alors que tu connais la réponse. Allez, file au lit.

_Merci Kai.

_C'est normal, repose toi bien. »

La conversation se termina sur ces mots. Uruha se releva péniblement du canapé et alla reposer le téléphone sur sa base. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, abandonna ses vêtements au long de sa progression et s'affala sur son lit, désormais en boxer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le pays des rêves malgré la tension qu'on lisait toujours sur ses traits fins.

[…]

Bien que Shou ai essayé de paraître fort pour ne pas inquiéter davantage le guitariste de the GazettE, il n'en menait pas vraiment large. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nao faisait une crise, pourtant ça n'avait jamais été aussi long. Quoique l'évanouissement l'avait sûrement protégé, en quelque sorte. Il hésitait à demander à Nao de consulter un médecin, plus tard.

En arrivant chez lui, il avait porté son ami jusqu'à son lit et lui avait fait respirer des huiles essentielles, destinées à le calmer pour lui permettre de revenir dans la réalité. Au bout de quelques instants, le batteur avait ouvert les yeux et avait regardé Shou d'un air hagard. Son dernier souvenir remontait quand il avait rejoint Uruha dans la salle et subitement il se retrouvait chez son leader, qui plus est dans son lit. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être un peu perdu.

Shou le rassura, lui expliqua la situation puis l'invita à s'installer plus confortablement pour dormir. Il n'était pas tard mais les deux se sentaient épuisés par les évènements de la fin de journée. Nao, pour une fois ne chercha pas à contredire son cadet et se coucha.

En effet, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt que son corps eut touché les draps. Shou veilla sur son repos le temps que son propre cycle de sommeil se manifeste et s'en alla ensuite rejoindre son canapé pour y passer la nuit.

Entre temps, il avait envoyé un message groupé aux autres membres d'A9 pour les rassurer, leur promettant de tout leur expliquer le lendemain. Il minimisa pourtant l'état des deux musiciens, conscient que ceux-ci ne seraient pas ravis d'étaler leur faiblesse aux yeux des autres, bien qu'ils soient leurs amis. C'était la première fois que le chanteur parlait à Uruha, vraiment.

Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà échangés quelques mots, mais dans le cadre de leur travail uniquement.

Plus incroyable que ça, Shou avait été surpris par la froideur de Reita et Kai à son égard quand il les avait croisés dans un couloir plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Autant Aoi l'avait salué, autant les deux autres n'avaient manifesté aucune émotion. Ils devaient être énervés ou inquiets par la disparition de leur guitariste, pensa Shou après coup.

Lui non plus ne se fit pas de vieux os ce soir-là et rejoignit les bras de Morphée vers vingt-et-une heures.

[…]

Quatre heures du matin, un guitariste aux cheveux noirs, passablement éméché, sortit d'un bar situé non loin de son appartement. Il venait d'y passer deux heures avec le bassiste de son groupe et celui-ci était reparti peu avant lui. C'était son troisième, non, quatrième bar de la nuit. Ou alors était-ce le cinquième ?

Certes il avait un peu abusé, pourtant c'était l'occasion d'en profiter puisque le leader avait suspendu la répétition du lendemain matin. Il allait le payer par une puissante gueule de bois à son réveil, rien de grave.

Aoi rigola tout seul en se sentant vaciller dangereusement sur le trottoir. Pas un chat dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Il arriva tant bien que mal chez lui et dégrisa en partie quand il se rendit compte que Kai avait tenté de le joindre quatre fois depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui vers dix heures. Il avait un message sur son répondeur.

« _Aoi, j'sais pas ce que tu fous, je suppose que tu es sorti. J'aimerais bien que tu ailles voir Uruha dès que possible, quand tu seras rentré. Il n'avait franchement pas l'air bien au téléphone, et même s'il dort ce serait bien que tu passes chez lui. Pour pas qu'il se sente seul au réveil. Enfin voilà quoi. T'es plus proche de lui, donc bon. Ouais, allez bonne nuit. »

Un nouveau rire. Kai était assez protecteur quand il s'y mettait. C'est vrai que les deux guitaristes étaient assez proches, à tel point qu'ils avaient respectivement les clés de l'appartement de l'autre, pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité. Plus souvent, c'était utile quand Aoi oubliait de se réveiller le matin et qu'Uruha devait venir le secouer en quatrième vitesse.

Aoi parti dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement, récupéra les clés d'Uruha, son portable, sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Le second guitariste habitait à cinq minutes à pieds de chez lui et l'air frais de la nuit acheva de lui rendre ses idées claires. Il n'omit pas d'envoyer un message au leader pour le rassurer.

Tout était silencieux dans l'appartement du roux. Aoi traversa l'entrée, passa dans le salon, bifurqua sur un couloir et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci dormait sur le dos, un bout de drap recouvrait son bassin, son torse et ses jambes nues étant visibles. Le plus âgé s'approcha et recouvrit son ami avant de sortir.

Calmement, il retourna dans le salon et s'appuya contre la baie vitrée qui avait vue sur un parc sombre et désert à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il était quatre heures et demi, sans doute qu'Uruha allait encore dormir un paquet d'heure. Aoi soupira et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et baissa le son. Il entendait toujours et savait qu'Uruha avait le sommeil lourd de toute façon. Il zappa quelques instants, mécontent de ne rien trouver de visible tout du moins d'intéressant de son point de vue. Il fallait dire que passé minuit, la qualité des programmes régressait de façon brutale.

Supposant à juste titre que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui empruntait un film, Aoi se releva pour aller fouiller dans l'étagère où ils étaient rangés. Sur toute une planche, se trouvaient leurs DVD de concert et leurs CD. Aoi eut un sourire, Uruha était très méticuleux concernant cette « collection ».

Sur la planche du dessus, d'autres disques de groupes de rock. L'intérêt d'Aoi revint subitement. Malgré qu'il vienne relativement chez son ami, ils n'avaient jamais regardé un concert ensemble. Ils le vivaient, après tout. Il finit par en trouver un dont la couverture l'attirait. Tokyo Galaxy, d'Alice Nine. Il le prit et le mit dans le lecteur avant de revenir s'assoir dans le sofa.

Il se souvint de la réaction de Reita et Kai quand il avait parlé à Shou. Lui pensait que ce n'était pas si étrange qu'ils se parlent, ils faisaient tout de même partie du même label et se « disputaient » la place sur la scène du rock japonais. Le concert démarra sur l'écran et Aoi se plongea dans son visionnage.

Dans le groupe, il connaissait Shou, le leader, Nao, le batteur, qu'Uruha lui avait présenté il y a peu et Hiroto, un des deux guitaristes. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec Saga, l'autre guitariste, ou Tora, le bassiste, en dehors des politesses de base dans les locaux de la PSC. Hiroto lui apparaissait avant de le connaître comme un jeune homme un peu exubérant, gamin sur les bords, cependant Nao méritait plus cette qualification que lui.

C'était une sorte de personnage que Hiroto se donnait sur scène, d'ailleurs Aoi le constatait une fois de plus sur l'écran. Dans la réalité, il était nettement plus posé. Quoi que sur scène, ils étaient tous survoltés. Sauf Tora, légèrement en retrait, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Un peu comme Reita, concentré sur son instrument, oubliant le public.

Il travaillait dans le milieu musical, il était bien placé pour savoir que généralement les différents groupes d'un même label – tout du moins pour le rock – étaient en concurrence. C'était à ceux dont les compositions attireraient le plus de fan lors des concerts, ceux qui vendraient le plus de CD… Il pouvait comprendre que les membres de son groupe ne se liaient pas trop avec d'autres musiciens de la PSC. Il repensa à ça parce qu'il avait bien vu l'air de Shou quand il avait été le seul à le saluer tandis qu'il cherchait son batteur.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran mais sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il ne chercha pas à lutter et s'endormit, bercé par les airs des chansons agréables.

* * *

_Ça n'avance pas très rapidement mais ne vous inquiétez pas... les ennuis arrivent. A la semaine prochaine. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Période de partiels, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas pu écrire. Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

[…]

Huit heures du matin, le réveil sonna et réveilla en sursaut un pauvre batteur aux cheveux rouges qui mit quelques instants à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, dans le lit du leader de son groupe. L'enfermement avec Uruha, son malaise, la conversation rapide avec Shou… Tout lui revint en tête tandis que le propriétaire débarquait dans la chambre avec ses habits de la veille, froissés par la nuit sur le canapé. Nao quant à lui portait un tee-shirt et un boxer, il avait viré son jean avant de s'endormir. Ses cheveux rouges aux pointes brunes à reflets violets étaient hérissés, ce qui fit sourire Shou.

« _Salut, bien dormi ?

_Hm, comme un loir. Il est cool ton lit.

_J'espère bien ! »

Les deux amis se sourirent et Shou invita Nao à se lever.

« _Allez, rhabille toi et vient manger. Faut qu'on repasse chez toi avant d'aller travailler, non ? »

Le batteur hocha la tête et renfila son pantalon avant de rejoindre le chanteur qui était parti dans la cuisine sans l'attendre.

« _Merci, au fait, pour hier soir.

_Pas de problème, c'est normal. Je suppose qu'Uruha aurait voulu t'aider, mais il avait l'air tellement crevé que je l'ai ramené chez lui en lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher.

_Il allait bien quand… enfin avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes.

_Il a eu très peur pour toi. »

Cette révélation laissa Nao songeur.

« _Il ne savait pas, pour ton problème.

_Tu lui as expliqué ? S'écria le batteur, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ah, pardon, je ne voulais pas crier…

_Pas grave. Oui, met toi à sa place, il a carrément angoissé, il méritait quand même de savoir pourquoi tu t'es évanoui. D'ailleurs, tu te sens mieux ?

_Oui, ça ne tourne plus quand je marche, plaisanta-t-il, bien que le sujet ne soit pas drôle. »

Il avait besoin de dédramatiser. Ne plus y penser.

« _Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui depuis hier soir ?

_Non, je n'ai pas son numéro. Et d'ailleurs, il doit sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

_Pas faux. »

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, profitant de l'ambiance particulière de ce samedi matin, d'être ensemble. Quand Nao faisait des crises en journée il finissait invariablement chez Shou le soir, celui-ci ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul dans ces cas-là. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au début de la formation du groupe. Bien que le batteur soit le plus âgé, le leader était plus responsable et le protégeait. Ils étaient très proches depuis des années, grâce à ça.

Shou alla ensuite prendre sa douche et mettre des vêtements propres tandis que Nao débarrassait la table du petit-déjeuner. Une fois prêt, ils partirent chez l'aîné, et le schéma recommença. Par mesure de sécurité, Nao prit des calmants avant de partir travailler. Il était sûr que rien que le fait de passer devant la salle dans laquelle il avait été enfermé pourrait lui faire faire une crise sur le champ.

Shou s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, préoccupé par la santé de son ami. Ils reprirent la voiture du plus jeune pour se rendre à la PSC.

« _Dis-moi, Nao ?

_Hm ? S'enquit le concerné, tournant la tête vers le conducteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur la route.

_Tu es retourné chez le médecin récemment ? Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça me rassurerait que tu y ailles. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se mordilla les lèvres avec malaise. Devait-il dire la vérité à son leader ? Certes, il lui devait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquiéter davantage. Il se résolut pourtant à ne pas lui mentir. Il le faisait déjà bien assez avec les autres.

« _Ca fait… six mois que je n'y suis pas allé, avoua-t-il finalement, gardant les yeux fixés obstinément sur ses chaussures.

_Quoi ?! S'écria Shou, jetant un bref regard noir à son vis-à-vis. C'est complètement irresponsable Nao ! »

Les crises de claustrophobie avaient beau avoir une origine psychologique, les conséquences étaient clairement physiques. Ce n'était pas franchement bon pour le cerveau et le corps en général, ces évanouissements et ce stress constant. Nao refusait de rencontrer un psychologue, ou simplement quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter sa peur. Il ne voyait qu'un médecin, et avait en plus apparemment arrêté !

« _Shou… Crie pas… Murmura-t-il.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça Nao ? Tu as envie que ça empire ?

_Non…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Uruha n'avait pas réussi à m'appeler avec ton portable ? Ton cœur n'aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup.

_Uruha a réussi à t'appeler ? Mais co-

_Ce n'est pas la question, le coupa-t-il avec fermeté. »

La Peace and Smile Company – qui portait ce matin très bien son nom – apparut dans leur champ de vision. Elle provoqua deux émotions bien diverses : le soulagement pour Nao et la lassitude pour Shou. La voiture se gara sur le parking et le conducteur demanda à son passager de ne pas descendre.

« _On a encore le temps, les autres ne sont jamais à l'heure. »

Nao soupira. Il ne pourrait couper aux reproches de son leader.

« _J'ai réellement eu peur pour toi tu sais. Et Uruha aussi. Les autres également. Je t'en prie, Nao. Je ne te force pas à y aller, mais ça me rassurerait de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Le regard de Shou s'était teinté de tristesse et Nao savait que ce n'était pas juste pour l'amadouer. Il tenait à lui. Il le savait. C'est ce qui le décida, finalement.

« _D'accord… Je prendrais rendez-vous dans la journée.

_Bien.

_Bon, on y va maintenant ? C'est nous qui allons être en retard. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment gris et sobre en discutant de la journée à venir, leur complicité retrouvée après ce moment tendu.

[…]

Le réveil fut un peu différent chez le guitariste de GazettE. Il avait assez mal dormi, réveillé plusieurs fois par une migraine qui ne passait pas. Vers six heures du matin, les yeux ouverts depuis un bout de temps, il avait décidé de se lever. Oui, c'était tôt, sauf si on se rappelait qu'il s'était couché avant dix heures du soir.

Il trouva dans son canapé un Aoi endormi devant la télévision. L'écran affichait les membres d'Alice Nine au complet, vêtus de tenues dans les tons blancs et argentés, en cercle sur la scène. Le menu de son DVD Tokyo Galaxy. Uruha sourit malgré la surprise. Il éteignit l'appareil, passa à la cuisine prendre un comprimé d'aspirine qu'il fit passer avec un verre de jus de fruit et retourna se coucher.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Aoi de se réveiller, il était dix heures. Il s'étira, cherchant à détendre ses muscles douloureux par la position peu conventionnelle qu'il avait prise pour dormir. La télévision était éteinte et il commençait à sentir les effets de sa beuverie de la veille. Il imagina un Reita bougon dans le même état que lui et partit d'un rire léger. Il s'assit au bord du canapé, et tenta de poser ses mains au sol entre ses jambes écartées. Un cartilage de son dos craqua ce qui le soulagea.

Il se releva et vit Uruha entrer dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Ses longs cheveux châtain roux pendaient misérablement dans son dos, mal attachés par un élastique sur le point de se faire la malle. Il avait également de gros cernes bleutés qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux à demi-fermé, témoignant d'un état de fatigue encore avancé malgré l'heure. Il avait tout de même enfilé un tee-shirt large avant de sortir de la chambre. Bref, on était bien loin de la gravure de mode.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Aoi de sourire, content de voir son ami debout.

« _Salut Ruwa, bien dormi ?

_Mm… Et toi ?

_Il y a plus confortable que ton canapé mais ça a été.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. »

Aoi devina ce qu'Uruha pensait réellement au travers de la phrase. « Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » Les yeux de son acolyte étaient très expressifs, même au réveil.

« _Je m'inquiétais.

_Fallait pas. »

Aoi sourit de nouveau et s'approcha du roux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Uruha se laissa aller dans cette étreinte bienvenue. Leur âge et leur sexe ne les empêchaient pas d'être proches et d'avoir besoin de tendresse, de temps à autre. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils avaient pris cette habitude, ce n'était plus tout jeune.

Uruha avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque d'Aoi qui lui, les avait autour de la taille du roux.

« _Ne, A-chan.

_Oui ?

_On n'a pas répèt' ce matin, non ?

_Non, confirma le plus âgé.

_On retourne se coucher ? »

Malgré sa trentaine d'années au compteur, Uruha avait une tête de gamin en posant sa question. Aoi hocha la tête, satisfait de le voir sourire. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ce qui provoqua quelques erreurs de parcours et autres collisions, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Uruha. Ils basculèrent sur le lit en riant. Ils s'allongèrent dans les draps et se séparèrent pour se reposer plus confortablement.

[…]

Comme l'avait imaginé Aoi, Reita avait en effet la gueule de bois. Une barre de fer avait élu domicile dans son front et il était d'une humeur de chien. Il ne regrettait pas sa soirée avec le guitariste, ils s'étaient bien marrés, c'était juste difficile de faire face à la réalité maintenant.

Son mal de tête passa vers onze heures, alors qu'il en était à sa deuxième tasse de café. Le goût le répugnait presque mais c'était le seul moyen disponible. Il se prépara avec rapidité et se rendit sur son lieu de travail, sa basse sur le dos. Des membres du groupe, c'est lui qui habitait le plus loin. Quand il faisait beau ça ne le dérangeait pas de marcher vingt minutes pour venir travailler. Surtout que là c'était un peu différent, il y avait fort à parier qu'il serait le seul à y aller. A moins que Kai ne se déplace aussi, peut-être.

Les locaux n'étaient pas très animés, il ne croisa que deux membres du groupe ViViD, Reno et Ko-ki. Plutôt sympas. Ceux-ci le saluèrent d'un sourire auquel il répondit. La salle de répétition lui apparut à la fois immense sans les autres et calme, ce qui était bienvenu étant donné sa migraine. Il sorti sa précieuse basse de sa housse et l'accorda avant de commencer à s'entraîner. Il ne la brancha pas, il voulut juste parvenir à faire certains accords qui ne lui étaient pas familiers. Surtout améliorer sa vitesse, en fait.

Il s'entraîna une bonne demi-heure et s'apprêtait à faire une pause quand il entendit toquer à la porte de la salle.

« _Oui ? »

Sur cette invitation, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Shou, accompagné de Nao, un peu en retrait derrière lui.

« _Oh, bonjour Reita. Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda le plus jeune, surpris.

_Non, Uruha se sentait mal hier soir alors Kai a annulé la séance de ce matin. »

Nao tiqua quand le bassiste aux cheveux noirs mentionna l'état d'Uruha. Cependant il n'interrompit pas la conversation.

« _D'accord, merci. Mais toi tu es venu quand même, remarqua le châtain.

_J'avais besoin de m'entraîner, sourit-il. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

_Voir Uruha mais ce n'est pas grave, on reviendra.

_Vous voulez que je lui passe un message ?

_Non, c'est gentil merci, le rassura Shou. Bon, passe une bonne fin de journée.

_Ouais, vous aussi ! »

Les deux Alice sortirent de la salle des GazettE. Reita ne tarda pas à la quitter et rentra chez lui.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion ! A la semaine prochaine. _


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est un tout petit chapitre, désolée... Les suivants seront plus longs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Eonnie, merci d'être là. 3_

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

**Chapitre V **

[…]

« _Taka ! Sérieux bouge un peu tes fesses j'ai besoin de la place ! »

Un rire sournois se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la salle de bain qu'occupait le blond dénommé Taka. Un homme d'environ son âge, c'est-à-dire une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bordeaux, avec des mèches oranges, roses et bleues à l'arrière du crâne frappait en rythme sur la porte fermée à clé.

« _Steup' Taka, je dois voir Mayuko dans une heure.

_Mayuko… Mayuko ? Encore une de tes conquêtes ?

_J'crois que t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Et grouille, mec ! »

Le méché frappa une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

« _T'énerve pas Kazu-chan.

_Oi, arrête avec ce surnom ! N'oublie pas que j'en ai aussi en réserve. Ne, Kiki-chan.

_Fourbe. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et il fallut encore attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant que le blond ne sorte de la pièce. Aussitôt, son ami s'engouffra dedans.

Le dit Taka - de son nom complet Matsumoto Takanori, plus connu comme Ruki - avait passé la soirée de la veille à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec son colocataire Satô Kazumasa. Ils s'étaient endormis vers deux heures du matin, sans prendre la peine de rejoindre leurs chambre et le réveil avait été un tant soit peu difficile. Surtout si on prenait en compte l'unique salle de bain de l'appartement et le temps que l'un et l'autre y passaient.

Ils s'étaient moqués respectivement de la tête de l'autre avec leurs poches gonflées sous les yeux. Et ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Takanori n'avait rien de prévu mais voulait aller se balader en ville et Kazumasa avait rendez-vous avec ladite Mayuko, fort jolie si on l'en croyait.

Ils réussirent par miracle – pourtant ce n'était pas Noël – à être tous les deux à l'heure. Au moment de partir, ils étaient tous les deux en manteaux dans l'entrée, en train de mettre leurs chaussures quand le téléphone sonna dans le salon. Takanori grogna et c'est son colocataire qui alla décrocher. Il revint deux secondes et demi plus tard en lui tendit le combiné.

« _Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir continuer à lacer ses bottes en parlant.

« _Ouais, allo ?

_Ruki, j'te dérange pas ?

_Si, c'est important ? Demanda le blond.

_J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais direct. Marche, je rappellerais plus tard.

_Ok. Salut Rei.

_Bye. »

Il raccrocha et décida de laisser le téléphone dans l'entrée, il le rangerait quand il rentrerait. Kazumasa était sur le palier et attendait l'ascenseur. Il ferma l'appartement et le rejoignit.

[…]

Nao rentra chez lui vers quinze heures, assez fatigué par les évènements récents. Après qu'il soit allé voir Reita avec Shou, il était allé manger en ville avec Saga et Hiroto. Tora n'était pas venu depuis le matin, le leader avait dit qu'il avait attrapé la grippe. Les deux autres ne lui avaient pas posé de question sur son enfermement et il leur en était reconnaissant. Autant qu'à Shou d'avoir minimisé les choses.

Après avoir avalés leur pizza, ils étaient retournés bosser pendant deux heures. C'était une période assez calme pour eux, pas de concert en vue, juste des photoshoots et des interviews de temps à autres. Le calme avant la tempête. Ils étaient dans la phase répétition des derniers titres, tandis qu'ils cherchaient l'inspiration pour les nouvelles compositions. Nao soupçonnait d'ailleurs Tora de profiter – légèrement de son virus – pour écrire les partitions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était bien son genre.

Quoique… Il ne pouvait trop rien dire, Tora était doué. Alors qu'importe qu'il loupe quelques répétitions. Lui en avait bien manquée une la veille, malgré que ce soit par négligence d'autrui. Shou avait d'ailleurs fait une entrée fracassante à la loge du concierge en arrivant à la PSC le matin-même. L'homme qui était là avait assuré qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait; en revanche il en parlerait à ses collègues. Il avait garanti que ça ne se produirait plus.

Nao laissa tomber ses affaires au hasard – ce qui lui vaudrait très certainement d'être en retard au boulot le lundi – puis passa dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Il s'adossa au plan de travail pour réfléchir. Shou lui avait fait promettre de consulter son médecin et malgré sa motivation au plus bas il ne se voyait pas désobéir à son ami.

Il lâcha un profond soupir. Il le savait bien, que sa phobie causait des dommages à son corps. Seulement il avait l'impression qu'en l'ignorant ça la rendait moins nocive. Shou ne semblait pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer un psychologue.

Mais quelqu'un de phobique ne peut parler facilement du domaine de sa peur, c'est là toute la perfidie de l'histoire.

Il posa son verre dans l'évier et décida de prendre rendez-vous. Ce serait ça de fait. Il sonda ses affaires pour retrouver le numéro du cabinet de son médecin traitant. Le temps que la secrétaire réponde, il pria pour que l'homme soit débordé et qu'il ne puisse le voir avant au moins une semaine. Pour essayer d'aller mieux, afin d'éviter que les résultats soient catastrophiques.

Dieu eu un phénomène de surdité passagère à cet instant et Nao poussa un gémissement de désespoir quand la secrétaire lui proposa une date – trop – proche. Il remercia et raccrocha, jurant intérieurement. Il gagna ensuite son frigo et écrivit le jour et l'heure sur l'ardoise magnétique accrochée là. Il sortit ensuite son portable pour appeler Shou qui décrocha aussitôt. Le batteur entendit d'abord un violent bruit de klaxon et s'inquiéta.

« _Allo Nao ?

_Ne Shou, t'es pas en voiture quand même ?

_Euh…

_Combien de fois j'tai dis qu'on ne téléphone pas au volant ? Sauf cas de force majeure. C'est dangereux !

_Comment je pouvais savoir si tu avais un problème ou non ? »

Nao se tut quelques secondes, piégé par son ami. Il entendit le moteur de la voiture s'éteindre.

« _Je me suis garé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin, c'est lundi à dix heures. Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais terminé du coup.

_C'est bien. J'espère que ça ira.

_Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

_Bon, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges mais j'ai un truc à faire avant de rentrer, je vais devoir y aller.

_Ah, pardon.

_Pas grave. Passe une bonne fin de journée, Na-chan.

_Toi aussi Shou-kun. »

Bon, encore une bonne chose de faite. Nao rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et rejoignit sa chambre. La journée était loin d'être finie mais il se sentait fatigué comme jamais. Il aurait bien aimé parler avec Uruha en plus, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis leur aventure. Reita avait dit qu'il n'allait pas très bien, il avait peur de déranger.

Ils n'étaient pas amis depuis très longtemps. Fait curieux, ils n'avaient pas fait connaissance sur leur lieu de travail mais dans un bar-live, lors d'un concert d'un groupe amateur qui jouait ce soir-là. Ils s'étaient reconnus comme confrères et avaient commencé à discuter, d'abord de la qualité de la musique qu'ils entendaient, basculant de fil en aiguille sur des sujets plus personnels.

D'ailleurs, Nao récupéra un souvenir. Juste avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était enfermé avec Uruha, il se souvenait de quoi ils avaient parlé. C'est le roux qui avait demandé au batteur de le rejoindre. Il avait des problèmes pour gérer le stress et la fatigue.

Par la suite il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'en sortait mieux que l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ça inquiétait un peu ce dernier, tout de même. Uruha était un genre de légende, toujours souriant et charmeur, provoquant parfois, y compris sur son lieu de travail. Le voir faible et fatigué ça choquait un brin. Du moins, pour Nao. Bien sûr, son ami était humain et c'était normal qu'il ait des baisses de moral ou des poussées de stress. Il se sentait mal pour lui, c'était tout bête.

* * *

_L'arrivée de Kazu ! C'est un personnage original, mais si vous voulez avoir une idée de ses cheveux, ce sont ceux de Jun, du groupe Phantasmagoria. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! A jeudi/vendredi ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir! Mes partiels sont terminés, je vais pouvoir écrire plus rapidement la suite de cette histoire. _

_Un chapitre (trop) court avec un seul point de vue, mais un peu de guimauve. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_PS : Kazu fait son apparition dans la liste des personnages!_

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres **

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

[…]

Uruha avait mieux dormi que prévu avec la présence rassurante de son ami à ses côtés. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce dernier l'observait. Le roux garda les paupières à moitié closes, aveuglé par la lampe de chevet allumée. Aoi sourit, on aurait dit un chat au réveil, noble allure mais mine défaite. Il était dix-sept heures. Dehors, un orage menaçait, le ciel était donc plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée à cette heure-ci. Uruha regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sourit. Il aimait bien l'orage, surtout quand il pleuvait à verse.

« _Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? S'enquit-il. »

Aoi nia de la tête.

« _A peine dix minutes. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je réveille ma marmotte. »

La bouche d'Uruha se tordit en un rictus amusé.

« _La marmotte elle aurait bien besoin d'hiberner encore un peu.

_Feignasse.

_Oï ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'écria le roux, mimant à la perfection l'homme outré. »

Le plus âgé se contenta d'un rire bien éloquent sur ce qu'il en pensait, de cette offense. Uruha se redressa – digne malgré l'état désastreux de ses cheveux qui pendouillaient lamentablement – et se glissa sournoisement près de son ami qui ne remarqua pas les mains qui passèrent sur ses reins découvertes puis sur son ventre pour le chatouiller. Il éclata de rire aux premiers frôlements sur ses muscles et bien vite se tortilla sous les mains trop agiles pour tenter de leur échapper. Sans espoir.

Aoi était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Sa majesté Uruha. Il savait très bien que tout se finissait généralement dans la bonne humeur, et le jeu. Quand il se sentait réellement blessé, il fuyait, ou il ignorait complètement le responsable, l'accablant de son mépris le plus profond. Glacial, sincèrement.

Uruha était quelqu'un de très intéressant d'un point de vue psychique. Il se protégeait dans la vraie vie avec le personnage qu'il s'était créé sur scène pour éblouir les fans. Sa sensibilité était bien camouflée derrière une fierté importante et un amour de soi plus poussé que la moyenne. Aoi adorait le confronter à des situations inédites pour voir ses réactions. Il était totalement, irrémissiblement hors norme et imprévisible. De plus, il concevait bien l'intérêt qu'avait son collègue à son égard et en jouait.

Il se sentait assez en sécurité avec son aîné pour se permettre de laisser tomber son jeu par moments, bien que celui-ci fasse partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Avec Nao, dans la salle, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle, la peur l'avait emporté sur le reste.

Voyant qu'Aoi n'en pouvait plus – il commençait à avoir les yeux brillants à force de trop rire –Uruha arrêta sa torture et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de fuir hors de la chambre comme un enfant. L'aîné resta quelques instants allongé après le départ du roux.

Celui-ci erra dans le salon et entendit le téléphone sonner. Il se saisit du combiné et alla s'assoir dans le canapé pour répondre.

« _Oui allo ?

_Uruha, c'est Nao. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Le roux ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cet appel mais il en fut honnêtement réjoui.

« _Je n'ai fait que dormir depuis que je suis rentré. Ça va un peu mieux.

_Je m'inquiétais, parce que quand je me suis réveillé ce matin Shou m'a dit que tu allais mal hier soir. Et Reita nous a dit la même chose.

_Reita ? Répèta Uruha, ne sachant pas ce que le bassiste venait faire dans l'histoire.

_Ah, oui, je voulais te voir ce matin, donc on est venus à votre salle avec Shou. Reita était là tout seul à bosser, il nous a dit que vous étiez en repos aujourd'hui.

_Oui, Kai a décidé ça hier soir quand je l'ai rappelé après être rentré chez moi. »

Aoi entra dans la pièce seulement vêtu de son jean et partit dans la cuisine quand il vit que son ami était occupé au téléphone.

« _Et toi, ça va mieux ? Reprit le guitariste.

_La crise est passée, mais je suis assez fatigué. Shou est inquiet, il m'a fait prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

_Je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, tu sais.

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'être franchement plus en forme que moi.

_A croire que j'apparais comme moins fragile. Et Shou t'a vu évanoui.

_Mm, peut-être. Ce n'était pas la première fois en plus. »

Uruha entendit nettement son ami soupirer dans le téléphone.

«_J'ai peur Uruha…

_De quoi ?

_De ce que le médecin pourrait me trouver.

_C'est humain. Tu sens que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, c'est logique d'angoisser quant à l'état de ton corps.

_Tu as sûrement raison, accepta Nao.

_Tu y vas quand ?

_Lundi matin.

_Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ? Et appelle si ça ne va pas.

_Oui, merci.

_Tu es seul chez toi là ?

_Shou voulait que je dorme chez lui mais je suis rentré chez moi. Je tiens quand même à qu'il ait une vie sociale en dehors de moi. Et toi ?

_Mm... Ça t'arrive de faire des crises chez toi ? Oh, Aoi est à la maison. Il joue les pères poules, rit le guitariste. »

Entendant son prénom, le concerné passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon pour savoir pour quelle raison on parlait de lui. Il tira la langue de façon puérile quand il eut compris et disparu de nouveau.

« _Ça doit être sympathique, répondit avec douceur le batteur, omettant sans doute volontairement la première partie de la question.

_En effet. C'est un peu comme Shou avec toi, je pense.

_C'est aussi de cette façon que je voyais votre relation, avoua Nao.

_Aha, après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

_C'est ça. Bon, je vais te laisser, ne fait pas attendre Aoi.

_Je fais ce que je veux de lui, c'est mon esclave. »

Nao parti d'un grand éclat de rire, bien vite rejoint par l'auteur de la phrase. Son acolyte, occupé à autre chose n'entendit pas la source de leur gaité. Il fut juste soulagé d'entendre Uruha rire sincèrement.

« _Va rejoindre ton esclave alors. Et pense à te reposer, d'accord ?

_Oui, mais c'est valable pour toi aussi !

_Marché conclu. Passe une bonne soirée, à lundi.

_Yep, toi aussi. A plus. »

Aoi rejoignit le roux sur le canapé et lui tendit un mug de thé.

« _Oh, merci A-chan. C'est gentil, fit-il avec reconnaissance. »

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire à son propos avec Nao et rit doucement.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Je t'ai traité d'esclave dans la conversation, alors c'est marrant que tu m'apportes à boire juste après, révéla Uruha. »

Aoi secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le prochain est presque deux fois plus long et arrivera mardi soir! Ja ne._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Après tant d'attente, voilà la suite ! Et c'est un vrai gros chapitre cette fois ! Vous vous en fichez? Ah bon? ... _

_Plus sérieusement, ce passage ne centre qu'un personnage principal, mais c'est le début d'une intrigue importante pour la suite. Alors si vous avez des questions sur les sentiments des personnages, etc, n'hésitez pas. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je me motive pour poster la suite à la fin de la semaine !_

* * *

**Personnages**

** the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

** Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

**Chapitre VII**

[…]

Il était seize heures et Ruki était tranquillement installé à la terrasse d'un café, le soleil radieux justifiant les lunettes noires garantes de son anonymat. Il s'était coiffé avec simplicité, conscient qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années – même s'il ne les faisait pas – avec les cheveux blonds ne passait déjà pas inaperçu. Il les avait attachés et couverts en partie avec un chapeau noir. Un beau stetson, qu'il avait acheté en Europe lors d'une de leur tournée.

Personne ne l'avait reconnu depuis qu'il se baladait, il avait quand même pris soin d'éviter les boutiques de musique et les quartiers trop branchés. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de voir parfois des photos d'eux sur les panneaux d'affichage – c'était plutôt flatteur – cependant il n'avait pas envie d'être suivi et prit en photo par des fans pendant ses rares jours de repos.

D'habitude, ils travaillaient le samedi après-midi et ils étaient libres le dimanche. Mais ils avaient une réunion avec un des producteurs du label le dimanche matin, Kai avait donc décidé de leur laisser le samedi après-midi pour compenser. Et grâce à Uruha, ils avaient au final eu la journée complète.

D'ailleurs, à son propos, Ruki s'inquiétait un peu, Kai lui avait juste dit qu'Uruha s'était fait enfermer dans une pièce avec Nao, batteur d'Alice Nine. Le chanteur ne connaissait que Saga, le guitariste brun, dans ce groupe. Toujours est-il qu'il ne savait rien de plus, si ce n'est que les deux ex-captifs étaient un peu ébranlés et fatigués. Il se demanda s'il aurait le courage d'attendre de voir le concerné lundi et décréta que non, il n'en serait pas capable. Ruki était quelqu'un d'assez impulsif et assoiffé d'informations derrière sa couverture de marmotte et de chanteur charismatique.

Qui serait à même de l'informer, mis à part le guitariste lui-même ? Kai ne lui dirait rien, et le traiterait de curieux. Aoi était certainement avec Uruha, donc c'était inutile. Restait Reita. Il fallait espérer qu'il ne soit pas rancunier, vu comment le chanteur l'avait remballé le matin quand il avait cherché à le joindre.

Mais il était comme ça, il préférait agir et réfléchir ensuite.

Il se résolu à attendre d'être rentré chez lui. Peut-être qu'il s'excuserait, du coup. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui s'approcha de lui et le salua.

« _Eh Taka, t'es dans la lune ? »

Ruki releva les yeux et découvrit son interlocuteur. Quand on parle du loup on en voit la crête, songea-t-il. Reita s'installa à côté de lui sur la chaise libre. Il portait un masque hygiénique blanc, ce qui se fondait mieux dans le décor que son habituel bandeau. Contrairement à Ruki il ne portait pas de lunettes, mais lui avait les cheveux noir, et il n'était encore jamais apparut sur les photos sur groupe avec cette couleur. Les fans seraient donc vraiment douées si elles le reconnaissaient de loin.

Dans ce même but de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il l'avait appelé par son véritable prénom. Ils utilisaient plus souvent entre eux leur nom de scène mais tout dépendait des circonstances et du degré d'affection. En tout cas, crier le nom bien connu du chanteur de the GazettE aurait été une connerie.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sinon ? S'enquit le blond.

_Je te cherchais, puisque c'est impossible de t'avoir plus de cinq secondes au téléphone. Et comme tu n'étais pas chez toi, j'en ai déduis que tu étais sorti dans ce quartier.

_Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je te dénoncerais à la police pour harcèlement, se moqua le chanteur.

_T'es gonflé, tu as déjà fait pire que moi !

_Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

_Tu te souviens quand je suis parti en vacances avec Kyôko à Sapporô ? Et qu'on t'a croisé par hasard tous les jours de la semaine? »

Ruki se marra franchement. Il avait oublié cette anecdote amusante.

« _Ça comptait pas, c'était un pari.

_Bien sûr que si ça compte. Tu l'as accepté ce pari.

_C'était ça où je devais aller me frotter contre Kai pendant un live de Silly God Disco. »

Ce fut au tour de Reita de laisser échapper son hilarité.

« _Kyôko m'a quand même quitté à cause de ça, parce qu'elle avait trouvé que je pensais plus à toi qu'à elle ! Marmonna-t-il. »

Ruki entendit son sourire dans sa voix, puisque le masque cachait la bouche de son ami.

« _C'était pas une grande perte.

_Pour ma fierté, si ! »

Les deux se turent, un serveur arriva pour demander au bassiste ce qu'il voulait boire. La conversation reprit quand il eut tourné les talons.

« _Au fait c'est qui qui a décroché quand j'ai appelé chez toi ce matin ? »

Ruki fit mine de ne pas comprendre la question. Merde, Reita se souvenait de ça.

« _Hein ?

_C'est pas toi qui a décroché, c'était une voix d'homme, mais pas la tienne. C'était qui ? Reprit-il, curieux. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas autant insisté si ça avait été une voix de femme mais là… Peut-être était-ce une conquête de son ami ? Après tout, même si ce dernier n'avait jamais manifesté une attirance pour les hommes, ça ne le dégoutait pas non plus au vu du fanservice assez chaud qu'il servait sur scène lors de certains concerts.

Ruki retira ses lunettes et commença à mordiller une branche. Puis il prit la parole, inventant au fur et à mesure.

« _Ah, pardon. C'était mon voisin, il est venu m'emprunter du thé juste au moment où j'allais sortir ce matin et je l'ai envoyé se servir, je venais juste d'enfiler mes bottes. Déjà que ça me prend trois plombes de les lacer complètement… Je suis sorti sur le palier et j'ai attendu qu'il revienne quand le téléphone a sonné. Du coup je lui ai demandé de décrocher et de me le donner.

_Quelle histoire ! »

Reita ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou pas. Ça avait l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux. Quoique ce genre de chose pouvait arriver... Ruki, malgré le stress que son mensonge tombe à l'eau avait l'air détendu. Son ami était assez perspicace, pourtant bien moins curieux que lui. Ça sauva le chanteur à cet instant.

« _Et il était beau, ton voisin ?

_Pff, il a au moins cinquante balais, soupira le blond. »

Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sauf que ce voisin en question ne supportait pas Ruki et son colocataire, les trouvant trop bruyant.

« _Et alors, moi je serais toujours séduisant à cet âge-là.

_Narcissique.

_Fier de l'être. »

Le serveur apporta la bière de Reita et repartit d'où il venait sans que les deux hommes ne cessent de se regarder dans les yeux. Qui auraient pu croire en cet instant qu'ils étaient adultes, tant leurs taquineries volaient bas ? Et c'était encore un cran en dessous quand ils avaient bu. Imaginez le carnage.

Ruki ressentait un peu de culpabilité de mentir comme ça. C'était loin d'être la première fois. En fait, il habitait en colocation avec Kazumasa depuis huit mois. A ce moment-là, le chanteur souffrait d'une dépression nerveuse dont seul Kai était au courant. Par nécessité plus que par réelle envie de Ruki de se confier.

Ça durait depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Il jouait le jeu devant les autres, prétextant un manque de sommeil. La raison de son mal-être était bien simple. Il venait de rompre avec une fille pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments car il avait découvert que celle-ci l'aimait davantage pour son statut d'icône que pour ce qu'il était réellement. Ils étaient pourtant en couple depuis six mois. C'était la troisième fois que ça arrivait, en moins de deux ans.

Ruki avait alors sombré, déchiré entre sa passion qui régissait sa vie et son besoin d'être aimé pour lui-même. Certes, il avait déjà plusieurs amis proches, mais c'était tous des artistes qui avaient le même statut que lui. Il voulait avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de normal, une personne lambda.

La solution lui vint une nuit, alors qu'il observait la ville par la fenêtre du salon de son appartement trop grand pour lui. Et s'il louait une partie de son chez-lui à quelqu'un? Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient bien s'entendre et le besoin de rapport social de Ruki serait comblé.

Il avait essuyé deux échecs, dont le premier avec un fan. Il ne l'avait découvert qu'après. La cohabitation avait duré une semaine et le chanteur y avait mis fin, déjà agacé d'être placé sur un piédestal sans le mériter. La deuxième n'avait pas été plus brillante, il était tombé sur un homme renfermé qui ne parlait que sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Celui-ci était parti tout seul, au bout de trois semaines. Le moral du chanteur avait donc bien rechuté quand Kazumasa l'appela suite à son annonce.

Il pensait que son projet était voué à l'échec, mais accepta quand même de tenter avec ce nouveau venu. Il se fit la promesse que si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il abandonnerait et se consolerait avec des antidépresseurs et/ou un pack de bières.

Contrairement à toute attente, leur rencontre s'était très bien passé. Kazumasa n'avait pas l'air d'être un fan déguisé, avait des centres d'intérêt commun avec Ruki et était assez sociable. Le chanteur avait découvert par la suite que même s'il aimait bien écouter leur musique, il n'était pas saoulant et son comportement ne changeait pas lorsqu'il était avec ses amis ou avec Ruki.

Kazumasa aimait bien entendre Ruki parler des répétitions avec le groupe parce qu'il s'intéressait à la musique. Et le chanteur était content d'avoir un interlocuteur aussi agréable et réfléchi. C'était souvent lui qui l'aidait quand il avait un problème avec un membre, que ce soit une broutille ou un vrai conflit.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître car ça faisait déjà plus d'une demi-année qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs donné des surnoms, Taka et Kazu, bien que Ruki l'appelle parfois Kazu-chan pour l'embêter.

Seul bémol dans l'histoire, Ruki ne l'avait pas dit au reste du groupe. Pour eux, le chanteur vivait seul, et passait souvent ses nuits avec des filles. Il se voyait mal leur expliquer qu'à trente ans passés, il vivait avec un homme sans qu'ils n'aient de relations sexuelles.

Surtout qu'en plus il était une idole ! Il imaginait très bien les autres lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir sa porte à n'importe qui plus d'une nuit, qu'il fallait rester prudent car c'était ce genre de comportement irresponsable qui créait des scandales et qui avait déjà détruit des groupes dans le passé.

La question avait été vite rangée dans un coin de son cerveau. Il en avait parlé avec son colocataire qui avait approuvé son idée. Toutefois, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il prenait quelques risques si ses amis étaient rancuniers. Quand ils l'apprendraient, ils pourraient être en colère qu'il leur ait caché ça pendant longtemps.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, Ruki vivait une sorte de rêve éveillé avec d'un côté son groupe, le but de sa vie et sa passion, et d'un autre côté avec Kazumasa, un confident objectif et un homme détendu ainsi que facile à vivre.

Il y avait eu une « crise » importante depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Les GazettE avaient voulu venir passer une soirée chez Ruki, parce qu'il avait perdu un pari et devait leur faire à manger.

Ne sachant pas comment s'en sortir en gardant le secret, il en avait parlé à son ami qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller dormir chez un ami, il suffirait au chanteur de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé et d'y ranger toutes ses affaires. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, étant donné le bazar qui régnait.

Le soir du dîner, comme convenu, Kazu était parti en fin d'après-midi après avoir aidé le blond – à l'époque brun – à ranger leur désordre commun. La soirée s'était déroulée pour le mieux, les autres n'avaient rien deviné. Ruki ne s'était pas amusé autant que d'habitude, redoutant à chaque instant qu'ils découvrent sa supercherie. Avec le temps, il s'était fait à son mensonge et c'était devenu naturel. Même si aujourd'hui il avait un peu paniqué avec la question de Reita.

Vraiment trop observateur… Celui-ci termina d'ailleurs sa bière et claqua un peu rudement son verre sur la table. Ruki en sursauta, plongé dans ses pensées.

« _Oh, tu dormais ? Se moqua le bassiste.

_ Non, je réfléchissais simplement.

_A propos de quoi ?

_De toi et de ton indiscrétion !

_Oï, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! »

L'un comme l'autre appréciaient leurs discussions qui ne volaient jamais très haut, tout en étant bonnes pour le moral. Sur scène, ces deux-là étaient les plus complices, ce qui faisait de leur 'couple' le plus réclamé par les fans. Ce genre d'histoire les avait toujours fait marrer. Ils avaient rarement de contacts physiques entre eux en dehors des concerts, live et autres. Mais ça faisait vendre, tout en leur permettant de se lâcher un peu plus.

« _Bon, je vais rentrer moi, y'a un match de baseball à la télé dans vingt minutes, annonça soudain Reita, après un coup d'œil à sa montre. »

Ruki soupira imperceptiblement. Il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes une excuse valable pour rentrer chez lui et lâcher son ami. Celui-ci l'avait pris de court mais il s'en sentait soulagé. Le bassiste posa sur la table de quoi payer sa consommation.

« _On se voit lundi à la répète, salut !

_Ouais, bonne soirée. »

Reita salua son ami de la main et s'en alla les mains dans les poches. C'est en le regardant partir que Ruki se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge. Il avait oublié de lui demander comment allait Uruha.

* * *

_Eh oui, le petit Ruki fait de gros mensonges, et comme tout le monde le sait, ce genre de choses explose très très facilement... *rire sadique* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt! _


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'essaye de faire beaucoup de choses en même temps mais je ne sais toujours pas me passer de sommeil.. Voilà donc le chapitre VIII, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

**Chapitre VIII**

[…]

« _Sakamoto-san, livraison de pizzaaa. »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et dévoila dans l'embrasure un homme aux cheveux coupés courts et de couleur marron glacé. Certaines mèches, notamment à l'arrière de son crâne, rebiquaient joyeusement vers le ciel. Son visage creusé et ses yeux cernés lui donnait un air d'enfant prêt à s'endormir. Il portait un débardeur blanc sous une veste à capuche bordeaux ouverte ainsi qu'un bas de survêtement gris. Il s'agissait de Saga – Takashi Sakamoto – un des guitaristes d'Alice Nine.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avait les yeux châtains, lisses et lui arrivant au milieu du cou, encadrant joliment son visage. Une mèche du côté droit cachait son œil. Un sourire éclairait ses traits, il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris avec des inscriptions orange vif. Il tenait deux cartons de pizza sous le bras. Hiroto, second guitariste d'Alice Nine et meilleur ami de Saga.

« _Oh, Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun, remit de sa surprise de trouver son ami là après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. »

Remarque, il aurait dû s'en douter, le connaissant.

« _C'est pas assez clair peut-être ? Se marra le châtain, désignant la nourriture qu'il portait.

_Si mais je ne m'attendais pas franchement à te voir, avoua-t-il. Bon, ne reste pas sur le palier, entre.

_J'ai vu ça. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement et la porte fut refermée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour y déposer le butin.

«_Tu as fait quoi cet aprèm quand tu es rentré ?

_Pas grand-chose, j'ai passé un bon moment à nettoyer l'appart et j'ai aussi fait les courses. Ça prend un temps fou.

_Toi t'as Keitoh à la maison ! Devina le châtain.

_Eh, je ne fais pas le ménage que quand il vient !

_Presque…

_Vous vous liguez tous contre moi c'est injuste.

_Vous ? Qui ça ?

_A ton avis, marmonna Saga dont le visage s'assombrit.

_Eileen ?

_Qui d'autre… »

La discussion s'arrêta là et après avoir posé les victuailles ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Celui-ci, encombré de jouet d'enfant était assez vaste mais encombré de vieux meubles de toute sortes, bien différent d'un intérieur japonais typique. Les deux prirent place sur des fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre.

« _Au fait, Keitoh va bien ? Demanda le châtain, sachant bien que parler d'Eileen était à proscrire s'il voulait que son ami participe à la conversation.

_C'est incroyable l'énergie qu'un gamin de cet âge peut avoir à dépenser. Il n'arrête jamais une seconde.

_Je suppose qu'il t'a encore fait courir partout pendant les courses ?

_Tu commences à le connaître, sourit malgré tout le brun. »

Sur ces mots, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans entra dans la pièce comme une tornade et alla s'échouer sur les genoux de celui qui venait de parler.

« _Papaaaaaaa y'a un monstre sous mon lit, cria-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

_Ça, ce n'est pas possible mon chéri, répondit l'adulte avec certitude.

_Pourquoi ? »

La question préférée des enfants de cet âge.

« _Parce que je leur fait trop peur. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici. »

Le châtain eut un début de fou rire qu'il dissimula en une quinte de toux. Ne pas se moquer de son ami…

« _Mais tu peux pas aller voir ? Il est plus fort que toi çui-là. »

Son père se leva alors et jeta un regard d'excuse à son ami avant de partir vers la chambre de son fils, ce dernier sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, alluma la lumière et se baissa de façon à voir sous le lit. A part un élevage de chaussettes sales et de papiers de bonbons…

« _Méchant monstre, va-t-en avant que je ne t'attrape et ne te pende par les pattes à la rambarde du balcon, lança-t-il alors de la voix qu'il prenait quand il était en colère. »

Quelle menace horrible… L'enfant en resta bouche bée. Son père avait sûrement vu le monstre et il lui avait parlé en face ! Le plus grand se releva.

« _Voilà, plus de monstre.

_T'es trop fort papa.

_C'était un petit, pas très agressif. Allez, viens dire bonsoir à Hiroto maintenant.

_Ui. »

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale et le gamin se précipita sur le châtain qui le prit sur ses genoux.

« _Salut Hiroto ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

_Keitoh-kun, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à parler, reprocha le père.

_Laisse Takashi, ce n'est pas très grave.

_Nan mais me brise pas mon semblant d'autorité, se plaignit ledit Takashi, contrastant avec la voix qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.

_Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, amusé.

_Bonsoir Hiroto, recommença l'enfant.

_Bonsoir Kei-kun, tu vas bien ?

_Oui ! Même que papa il a fait fuir le monstre.

_Papa il est fort comme ça ?

_Ouais c'est le plus fort des papas.

_Tu as de la chance alors.

_Toi aussi, parce que t'es l'ami de papa et qu'il te protégera si t'as des monstres pas beaux sous ton lit. »

Hiroto avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire devant le petit garçon. Il était adorable, et avait exactement le même regard déterminé de son père.

« _Et toi tu me protégeras aussi quand tu seras grand ?

_Oui, je vous protègerais tous les deux ! Papa et le meilleur ami de papa. »

Les deux adultes sourirent de concert devant cette preuve d'amour inattendue mais bienvenue. Hiroto était fasciné par l'attachement que semblait avoir Keitoh à son égard. D'ordinaire, les enfants ne se lient pas avec d'autres adultes que leurs parents. Mais le châtain venait souvent chez son ami, et il connaissait l'enfant depuis qu'il était tout petit.

L'histoire de Takashi était compliquée. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours eu deux passions mais avait souvent eu du mal à faire cohabiter les deux. La première, la musique. C'est elle qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. En effet, il avait rencontrés d'autres jeunes passionnés et ils avaient fini par fonder un groupe. Celui-ci avait échoué mais lui avait ouvert la porte à d'autres opportunités. Aujourd'hui, il était bassiste dans le célèbre groupe Alice Nine. Son nom, de Sakamoto Takashi était devenu simplement Saga.

Sa seconde passion était de voyager. Etant petit, il avait eu une nourrice née d'une mère chinoise et d'un père norvégien. Elle avait vécu au Japon et en Chine, et connaissait nombre d'histoires et contes, tellement différents de ceux que Saga avait pu entendre. Dès qu'il avait eu l'âge, il avait quitté le territoire. Il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre en Indonésie et en Chine.

Quelques temps après la formation d'Alice Nine, il s'était rendu en Norvège, pendant deux semaines. Il y avait rencontré Eileen, une jeune femme qui, si elle ne lui avait pas plu au premier regard l'avait au moins fortement attiré. Les miracles existent, et il s'était avéré que cette attirance était réciproque.

Il y était retourné trois mois plus tard et elle était revenue avec lui au Japon. Ils y avaient habité ensemble pendant un an. Puis Eileen était tombée enceinte. Ce n'était pas un accident, ils avaient décidé de laisser le hasard jouer. Les neuf mois de grossesse s'étaient bien passés, les deux jeunes amants étaient encore très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Keitoh était né, les remplissant d'un bonheur sans limites. C'est plus tard que les choses s'étaient compliquées, quand leur fils avait eu environ trois mois. Eileen s'était mise à ne plus supporter que Saga rentre tard à causes des répétitions du groupe, où qu'il sorte boire le soir avec ses amis alors qu'elle-même était bloquée à cause de Keitoh qui ne pouvait évidemment pas rester seul.

Les situations de conflits s'étaient enchaînées, plus Saga faisait d'efforts pour se racheter aux yeux d'Eileen, plus celle-ci l'enfonçait.

Il avait assez mal vécu cette période et aurait mis plus de temps à s'en remettre sans l'aide de Hiroto. Ils s'étaient séparés quand Keitoh avait eu six mois. Leur idylle était presque morte dans l'œuf, si on omettait la naissance de leur enfant. A cause de ça, pourtant, la séparation fut plus compliquée. Certes, ils n'étaient pas mariés mais il y avait la question de la garde.

Saga, parce qu'il possédait un travail bien rémunéré bien qu'aux horaires parfois instables, pu obtenir plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Leur fils étant à cette époque âgé de moins d'un an, Elena aurait pu en avoir la garde complète, en tant que mère.

Ils avaient vendu l'appartement. Saga s'en était trouvé un autre dans le même quartier et Elena était partie vivre dans l'arrondissement de Kawasaki. Keitoh, trop jeune pour avoir des souvenirs, n'avait pas eu de traumatisme lié à cet événement familial déstabilisant. Les membres du groupe avaient soutenu leur guitariste, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Ils étaient déçus pour lui, après l'avoir connu aussi épanoui.

Il avait fini par s'en remettre, grâce à la musique, à ses amis et à son fils. Il ne regrettait pas le passé. Il disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il avait de la chance puisqu'il pouvait élever son fils tout en étant libre. Il l'avait une semaine sur deux, du samedi au vendredi, autant pendant les vacances scolaires. Quand il ne pouvait s'occuper de lui, il demandait à la jeune étudiante en art de la scène qui habitait au quatrième étage son immeuble et qui adorait Keitoh. Celle-ci était souvent disponible et c'était pratique.

« _Papa, j'ai faim.

_Attend un petit peu, on va manger bientôt. Va te laver les mains d'abord.

_Ui, j'y vais.

_Sans mettre de l'eau partout, hein ! »

Seul un rire malicieux lui répondit.

« _Quel numéro, remarqua Hiroto.

_A qui le dis-tu ! »

Saga donnait l'impression de plus se plaindre qu'autre chose, mais il adorait son fils. Il mettait un grain de folie dans sa vie, lui qui ne pouvait pas autant en profiter que les autres, étant un artiste connu. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais il espérait que quand son fils serait en âge d'aller à l'école il pourrait passer relativement inaperçu… Il en doutait quand même.

« _Bon, on va faire réchauffer les pizzas avant que le glouton n'arrive, conseilla Hiroto. »

Saga acquiesça et ils allumèrent le four avant de glisser la nourriture dedans.

« _Tu as pris lesquelles ?

_Fromage pour Keitoh et toi. Et spéciale pour moi.

_Ça me va. Attend… Spéciale ? Non, ne me dis pas que c'est…

_La recette de Nao, si.

_Nan t'as pas osé quand même… Mais il y a quoi dessus alors ?

_Sauce tomate, chorizo, olives, champignons, bacon, fromage, oignons, anchois, énuméra Hiroto. Ah, plus origan et sauce piquante. »

Saga se frappa la tête en signe de désespoir. Il savait que Nao aimait manger des trucs étranges, mais à ce point-là… Et en plus Hiroto s'y mettait aussi. Manquerait plus qu'il rajoute de l'ananas dessus. Quoique si ça se trouve ils y avaient pensé avant lui. Irrécupérables.

« _Je parie que Keitoh va vouloir goûter la tienne.

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus. Quand je ne suis pas là pour ramener de la malbouffe je suis sûr que tu fais attention à ce que tu fais à manger pour lui.

_Bien sûr, je ne suis pas irresponsable ! Mais on se demande pourquoi il préfère quand tu débarques avec des pizzas à l'heure du dîner... »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Keitoh entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

« _C'est chaud maintenant papa ?

_Oui, tu peux sortir les assiettes ? »

Le petit garçon s'exécuta tandis que les adultes sortirent les verres du placard et les pizzas du four. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à tables et commencèrent à manger en discutant. Tous adoraient ce genre de soirée, ce qu'ils reproduisaient environ une fois par semaine, jamais le même jour. Ça permettait d'entretenir la surprise. Quelques fois c'était aussi l'inverse et les deux Sakamoto, père et fils, rendaient visite au châtain.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous des trois nouveaux personnages, Saga, Hiroto et Keitoh? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	9. Chapter 9

_Peut-être qu'on jour je réussirais à maintenir un rythme de publication régulier. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre IX. _

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Originaux**

_Kazumasa_, colocataire de Ruki

_Keitoh_, fils de Saga et d'Eileen

**Chapitre IX**

[…]

Nao se sentait un peu mieux de savoir qu'Uruha était simplement fatigué. Il avait eu peur et éprouvé une certaine culpabilité. Il avait stressé son ami sans le savoir et s'en voulait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque. Uruha avait un grand cœur, songea Nao.

Ce soir-là, il se prépara à manger en trois minutes chrono – un simple bol de râmen – et regarda une émission quelconque à la télévision, à propos de la tournée prochaine d'une chanteuse pop apparemment adulée par les jeunes. Il trouva son style intéressant mais sa musique ne retint pas plus que ça son attention. S'endormant à moitié devant l'écran, il l'éteignit et partit rejoindre son lit.

Il dormit plutôt bien et s'éveilla vers dix heures. Il passa la journée du dimanche entre son appartement et un parc qui se trouvait à proximité et qu'il affectionnait. Shou l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pensait à se reposer. Nao avait répondu positivement, tentant de moduler sa voir pour rassurer son ami.

Au parc il avait profité de la douce ambiance calme et surtout de l'espace. Il avait regardé des enfants se courir après dans l'herbe fraîche, des oiseaux se disputer les miettes laissée par un promeneur, une jeune femme en jogging qui courrait dans les allées, écouteurs aux oreilles...

Observateur attentif et quasi invisible de ce micro système qu'était le parc. Des jeunes étaient venus plus tard dans l'après-midi, et avaient joué de la musique avec une guitare sèche et deux djembés. Le rythme était entraînant bien que maladroit, et Nao avait pris plaisir à les écouter. Il se tenait à l'écart, assis en tailleur sur un banc, caché par un épais buisson de rhododendrons.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et le parc avait retrouvé son calme. Frissonnant un peu à cause de la température qui chutait, Nao décida de rentrer chez lui. Il sentait qu'il allait mal dormir, il penserait forcément à son rendez-vous du lendemain matin. Il augmenta le chauffage dans le salon. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir aussi peu couvert, il le payait maintenant. Il alla dans sa chambre, retira ses vêtements qu'il posa sur le lit – il savait être ordonné quand il le souhaitait – et se précipita déjà nu comme un ver dans la cabine de douche qu'il referma avec précipitation.

L'eau chaude lui apparut comme un bienfait du Ciel. Oh qu'il en avait besoin… Il devait se vider l'esprit et s'endormirait sans problème, puisqu'il était bien fatigué. Il profita de la chaleur de sa douche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête lui tourner, signe évident d'un possible malaise. Et même si l'espace de la douche était bien plus large que les cabines conventionnelles, il ne se sentait pas hyper rassuré d'y être. Une des raisons pour laquelle il avait souvent les yeux fermés lorsqu'il se lavait.

Il s'enroula dans une grande serviette, ses cheveux dégoulinants mirent de l'eau partout et il manqua de déraper sur le carrelage. Par chance il parvint à se retenir au mur le plus proche et s'y adossa. Il attendait de sécher tout seul. Cependant, il se remit à avoir froid quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers sa chambre en claquant à moitié des dents. Le contraste entre l'intérieur de la cabine et l'extérieur était vraiment trop violent.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente frigorifié à ce point-là, songea-t-il, une fois séché et habillé avec des vêtements chauds. Normalement il ne portait jamais plus qu'un tee-shirt – ou à la limite un sous-pull quand il était malade – dans son appartement. Et là il avait en plus des deux une veste d'hiver.

Dérèglement corporel brutal ? Ce n'était pas pour arranger son stress dévorant ça. Il respira calmement et tenta sans grand succès de se calmer. Il se laissa glisser au sol et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration qui se faisait haletante. Il commençait à avoir mal dans la gorge. Tous les symptômes d'une future crise. Il devait absolument reprendre pied avant qu'elle se déclare réellement. La mort dans l'âme, il se releva avec le plus de douceur qu'il put et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit une boîte de médicament de l'étagère et prit deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau.

Le mélange chimique devrait remporter la bataille qu'il n'avait su empêcher. Ça l'énervait d'être dépendant de ces calmants. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, puisqu'il refusait l'idée de se laisser soigner, d'un point de vue psychique.

Il grignota plus qu'il ne mangea ce soir-là, et c'était toute l'ampleur du problème. C'était extrêmement rare que Nao n'avale rien de bizarre et/ou inapproprié toutes les deux heures. Il savait mieux que personne dégoûter les autres en mangeant n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas élever la nourriture au niveau de sa passion pour la musique, ce n'était pas non plus négligeable.

Il s'étendit dans son lit pour regarder la télévision tranquillement et espéra que le sommeil viendrait tout seul. Il essaya de ne pas s'intéresser trop à ce qu'il se passait sur le petit écran – ce n'était pas très difficile, c'était un documentaire sur les produits du tourisme traditionnel à Hokkaido – pour pouvoir basculer vers le pays des rêves en douceur.

Morphée devait être une déesse assez cruelle. A moins que les Hommes ne l'honorent pas assez ? Toujours est-il que Nao ne parvint à s'endormir que vers trois heures du matin, alors que les effets des calmants commençaient à se dissiper. Il était temps. La télévision resta allumée et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

[…]

« _Hey feignasse t'as répèt' aujourd'hui, alors bouge un peu tes fesses ou tu vas être en retard.

_Mmgrrm… marmonna la boule humaine recroquevillée sous ses draps, tentant sans grand succès d'échapper à cette voix trop bruyante.

_Quelle éloquence ! Heureusement que tu es mieux réveillé quand tu chantes sur scène ! »

Oh, que Ruki pouvait haïr son colocataire quand il était de bonne humeur le matin ET qu'il venait le réveiller pour l'en faire profiter.

« _Kazu-chan, fais gaffe aux tiennes de fesses, menaça le chanteur en se levant.

_Je dois avoir peur d'un nain comme toi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bordeaux ricana en recevant un regard des plus sombres. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il adorait embêter Ruki. Surtout que c'était rare que lui-même se lève sans grogner. Autant en faire profiter le blond, c'était plus sympa.

Le blond se serait pour sa part bien passé de cet élan d'amour injustifié aussi tôt un lundi matin.

Bon, certes il était déjà huit heures. Mais ils avaient quand même joué aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à… quatre heures ? Une belle bande d'irresponsables, en somme. Ruki s'en foutait, il n'aurait qu'à squatter un canapé quelque part. Sans oublier de prévenir Kai où il allait, pas la peine de provoquer une énième crise.

Et Kazumasa ne travaillait qu'à dix heures. Il avait ouvert deux ans plus tôt une boutique de musique avec trois amis. Ils vendaient de tout, et pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une collection étonnamment complète des CD sortis ces dix dernières années au Japon. Ruki s'était promis à lui-même que quand il aurait réussi à parler de son ami au reste du groupe – ou qu'ils l'auraient découvert tous seuls – il s'arrangerait pour qu'ils aillent faire une séance de dédicace dans sa boutique, histoire de lui apporter plus de notoriété.

Le blond mal réveillé alla prendre sa douche ce qui le remit un peu d'aplomb. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune avait préparé le petit déjeuner et il revint s'installer à table avec reconnaissance.

Oh, que Ruki aimait quand Kazu cherchait à se faire pardonner ET qu'il lui préparait des trucs délicieux le matin.

Le cuisinier en herbe sourit, remarquant l'air presque extatique de Ruki en train de manger. Une fois le repas terminé, ce dernier insista pour aller faire la vaisselle, qu'importe il doive partir le premier de l'appartement. Il l'expédia avec rapidité et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il s'était contenté de revêtir un tee-shirt large et un boxer au sortir de la salle de bain.

« _Dis Taka, tu veux que je t'emmène au boulot en voiture ? Je dois aller en ville et ça ne me fera pas un gros détour.

_Oh, si ça ne te dérange pas c'est gentil. Je vais être à la bourre; et Kai va gueuler.

_Tu vois, si tu m'avais laissé faire la vaisselle...

_Oui mais non, tu avais déjà fait à manger.

_Je ne risquais pas d'être en retard.

_Pff.

_Bon, je vais m'habiller aussi du coup.

_Tu peux conduire comme ça, c'est pas dérangeant, murmura le blond d'une voix aguicheuse, destinée à gêner son ami.

_Parle pour toi ! »

Le doux rire du blond se fit entendre. Le plus jeune portait un marcel près du corps noir et un short de pyjama assez court. Ruki aimait d'ailleurs bien le charrier avec ses tenues, pour des raisons plus ou moins recevables. Leurs chambres avaient une cloison commune et donnaient toutes les deux sur le salon, la salle de bain se trouvant sur la droite quand ils sortaient de leur chambre. Plus près de celle de Kazu. A gauche en sortant de la chambre de Ruki se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui illuminait le salon. Et en face, une cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar. L'entrée se trouvait sur la droite, au fond du couloir avec deux trois autres pièces, en l'occurrence un bureau commun, un débarras et un entrepôt à vêtements qui contenait notamment l'étonnante collection de chapeau du chanteur.

Ce n'était pas immense, pourtant ils tenaient l'un comme l'autre à cette simplicité.

A trente ans passés, on aurait pu que ce genre de collocation leur aurait paru lourde à la longue mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de proche avec qui vivre, et tant mieux que ce soit juste de l'amitié sincère entre eux, c'était bien moins de problèmes. La règle « pas de fille – ni de mec – à la maison » n'avait pas lieu d'être, ils avaient fait insonoriser les chambres et se prévenaient quand ils ramenaient quelqu'un pour la nuit. Ce n'était ni rare ni systématique et ils pouvaient passer leurs soirées comme ils voulaient, ayant un minimum de trois dîners ensemble par semaine. Evidemment, quand Ruki était en tournée c'était plus compliqué.

Mais ils faisaient avec et ce mode leur convenait bien. L'un comme l'autre, il leur avait fallu du temps et des recherches avant d'enfin pouvoir s'estimer satisfaits. Leur patience avait payé. Ruki espérait que l'avenir leur serait souriant. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas.

Ils terminèrent de se préparer en vitesse, et cette fois, pas une sonnerie de téléphone ne l'empêcha de sortir. Heureusement, ils n'étaient vraiment pas en avance. Par chance, la PSC n'était pas loin. A vol d'oiseau…

Le chanteur arriva au final à l'heure à sa répétition matinale et salua Kazumasa avant de parcourir la dernière centaine de mètres. Evidemment, c'était déjà risqué qu'ils viennent ensemble… Ruki espéra que les autres soient déjà entrés et ne l'ai pas vu. Il rentra dans le bâtiment et sa motivation revint en flèche. Il n'avait pas fait de la musique son métier pour rien.

* * *

J_e ne sais pas ce que vous pensez du personnage de Kazu? Il va avoir son importance dans la suite, même s'il est un original character. (Si vous souhaitez visualiser son allure générale, cherchez sur Internet " Jun Phantasmagoria red hair ", et vous regardez une photo où il a une coupe relativement "sobre"._

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Pas de retard, pour une fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

**Chapitre X**

[…]

Uruha et Aoi s'étaient réveillé seuls chacun dans leur lit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils s'étaient séparés en fin de journée, le dimanche, pour se reposer avant de reprendre le travail. Ensemble, ils étaient certes bien, mais ils passaient plus de temps à regarder des films ou faire autre chose que dormir. Ils savaient très bien – ils étaient dans le métier depuis nombre d'années – que veiller n'était pas viable à plus ou moins long terme.

Ce n'était que partie remise après tout et c'était rare qu'ils dorment ensemble le dimanche soir. Le matin ils avaient eu une réunion au boulot et leur grasse matinée avait été un tant soit peu écourtée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils essayeraient de se coucher plus tôt dans la semaine… Quelle bonne blague !

Uruha s'était levé plus d'une heure avant le premier guitariste. En effet, il avait une mission, d'ordre capillaire. On dit souvent que le stress a une conséquence néfaste sur la peau et les cheveux. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Nao dans les locaux de la PSC, sa chevelure déjà pas au top ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien. Il devenait urgent qu'il fasse quelque chose ou il allait finir par les perdre.

Il dépensa donc une bonne heure et demie de son temps à laver, sécher et soigner ses cheveux longs qui retrouvèrent un peu de vigueur. C'était mieux. Il les attacha ensuite sur le côté, laissant tomber fer à lisser et à friser pour le moment. Il se trouva un chapeau noir pour achever le tout.

Il s'habilla simplement et en vitesse, regardant en même temps l'horloge d'un air peu amène. Un jean noir, un débardeur violet et une veste noire également. Fin prêt, il fouilla ses affaires une dizaine de minutes pour remettre la main sur ses clés de maison et pu enfin sortir de chez lui. Il devait encore passer chercher Aoi chez lui et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne serait pas prêt.

Il grilla quelques feux et ignora les panneaux de signalisation pour arriver devant chez son ami rapidement. Cinq minutes à pied, ça n'incluait pas les automobilistes endormis qui l'énervaient au plus haut point quand il était pressé le matin. Par hasard, il se trouva qu'Aoi était non seulement prêt mais qu'il l'attendait devant son immeuble. Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la voiture noire d'Uruha et celui-ci reprit la route sans avoir arrêté le moteur.

« _Alors, au taquet pour bosser aujourd'hui ?

_Je crois que je dois me faire rattraper pour les deux répètes perdues, non ?

_Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_Je suis motivé, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

_Tant mieux. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et se concentrèrent sur le morceau que diffusait la radio à ce moment-là. Ils ne reparlèrent pas avant d'arriver, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient réellement du matin, par conséquent il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander. Kai disait souvent que leur travail stagnait jusqu'à dix heures et que ça allait ensuite, après deux cafés et une pause.

Ils réussirent à arriver en avance grâce à la conduite complètement imprudente du guitariste roux qui semblait avoir viré de sa mémoire toute chose relative au code de la route. Ils se firent klaxonner plusieurs fois mais ça ne suffit qu'à les faire rire doucement.

Ils saluèrent le personnel qu'ils croisèrent en entrant dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans leur salle où, fait exceptionnel, il n'y avait personne. C'était impossible qu'ils soient arrivés avant le leader, une telle chose ne pouvait pas se produire. En regardant plus attentivement, ils reconnurent l'écharpe de Kai sur un canapé. Il devait simplement être parti faire un tour pour les attendre.

Leur raisonnement s'avéré exact quand le leader brun entra dans la pièce, des baguettes de batterie dans la main.

« _Oh, salut les gars. Vous êtes en avance, non ?

_Salut leader-sama. C'est un miracle simultané.

_Il faudrait que ce genre de chose devienne habituelle, hm ?

_Ne nous en demande pas trop, tu perdras l'espoir que ça arrive de nouveau. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Reita entra dans la pièce, avec l'air de celui qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit accompagné d'un regard sombre qui dissuada les autres de faire quelconques commentaires. Ceux-ci tenaient à la vie et s'en abstinrent. Le bassiste alla s'échouer sur le canapé sous les yeux de ses amis qui tentèrent de retrouver une conversation normale.

« _Au fait, Uruha, tu sais si Nao va bien ? S'enquit Aoi.

_J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il m'a appelé samedi mais j'irais le voir à la pause.

_Evite les pièces isolées, hm ? Et au fait, ça va mieux ? »

Il n'en voulait pas à son guitariste, évidemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manquer encore des heures de travail, ils auraient peut-être une série de live à assurer bientôt et ils se devaient d'être à la hauteur.

« _Oui, ça va mieux, merci Kai.

_Ruki fait quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, il lui reste cinq minutes avant d'être en retard. »

Tandis que Reita cherchait à fusionner avec les coussins du canapé, Uruha s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, Aoi s'installa par terre, aux pieds du bassiste et Kai se glissa sur le siège de sa batterie pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de commencer. Ruki entra dans la pièce à neuf heures moins une. Il avait traîné dans les escaliers à cause de l'ascenseur en panne. Celui qui avait retardé Shou vendredi soir.

« _Salut les mecs.

_Salut Ruki. »

Le chanteur arborait positivement la même tête que le bassiste et les autres suivirent donc une technique identique, le silence. Aoi se risqua à réveiller Reita qui malgré son envie dévorante de lui grogner dessus se releva et alla chercher son instrument.

En douceur, ils s'installèrent pour commencer leur répétition. Kai au fond de la salle avec sa batterie, Aoi à sa droite et dos à lui, Uruha de la même façon mais à gauche, Reita au milieu, un peu en retrait derrière eux et Ruki sur le devant, avec son micro.

Ils branchèrent les guitares aux amplis et commencèrent à s'accorder en faisant résonner des notes aléatoires, chacun avec leur instrument. Kai était obligé de jouer en sourdine, dans leur petite salle ils risquaient de se péter les tympans.

« _Bon, j'ai regardé les dernières setlists qu'on a eues et je pense qu'il faudrait changer un peu. Y'en a qu'on ne peut pas retirer, comme Cassis ou Filth in the beauty, mais par exemple on ne pourrait pas rajouter Last Heaven ?

_Celle où on est censés faire du fan-service à mort ? S'enquit Reita, avec un regard pour le chanteur qui semblait dormir debout.

_T'en fait que si tu l'sens, mais musicalement parlant elle plaît bien aussi, tempéra Kai.

_Va pour celle-ci alors. T'as d'autres idées ?

_Remember the urge, on l'a jamais beaucoup faite, intervint le guitariste roux.

_Pourquoi pas, l'album s'est bien vendu ça devrait aller, fit Kai en hochant la tête, l'air de réfléchir à autre chose.

_On touche pas à Chizuru, la voix de Ruki les fait tomber.

_T'as envie de tuer nos fans ? Sourit Uruha.

_Tu crois qu'elles ne meurent pas quand toi tu fais ta danse sensuelle avec tes cuisses à l'air dans Silly God Disco ? »

Uruha répondit à la question affirmative de son homologue par un rire léger. La mention de son nom eut l'air de réveiller un peu Ruki car celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre contact dans la conversation.

« _Bon, donc Chizuru, Remember the urge et Last Heaven en plus. On retire quoi ?

_Hyena ? proposa Uruha.

_Ah non, elle met l'ambiance celle-ci. On peut se déchaîner dessus au début ou en reprise de deuxième partie, s'opposa Reita.

_Mm, ouais.

_Bon, Guren alors ? Suggéra à son tour Aoi.

_Pas de problème, ça fait longtemps qu'on la joue.

_D'autres idées ? Renchérit Kai.

_On va chacun réfléchir de notre côté, et on en parlera demain, ok ?

_C'est mieux. »

Ces questions d'ordre matériel réglées, ils purent commencer leur répétition à proprement parler. Ils n'eurent guère que le temps de s'échauffer avant la pause, à dix heures et demie. Ils jouèrent juste quelques vieux morceaux pour reprendre le rythme avant d'attaquer les nouveaux.

« _Un quart d'heure de pause, pas de retard sinon j'en fous un par la fenêtre. »

Kai était décidément très en forme ce matin-là. Les membres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et Uruha sortit de la salle, bien vite suivit par Ruki qui avait soudainement envie de fumer. Kai et Aoi allèrent rendre visite à la machine à café et Reita retrouva le canapé de la salle.

Le second guitariste arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de la salle des Alice Nine. Il envoya un message à Nao pour le prévenir qu'il était là. Il entendait vaguement quelques accents de musique à l'intérieur de la salle alors il patienta. Un tout petit peu plus tard, il entendit des pas et vit celui qu'il attendait arriver vers lui, sa veste sur le dos.

« _Nao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_J'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin, du coup je n'arrive que maintenant.

_Oh, et ça a été ?

_Oui, il a l'air de dire que je suis juste fatigué, et que ça ira mieux rapidement si je prends des compléments alimentaires et que je dors. »

Il était convaincant, non ? Uruha ne risquait pas de remettre en cause sa parole. Il l'espérait. Il avait plus peur de Shou à vrai dire, comme un pressentiment que son leader ne le croirait pas. Il ne leur cachait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Et puis ce n'était pas si important. Le médecin avait juste dit la même chose que Shou, à savoir que Nao ferait mieux de prendre rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser de cette phobie. Il ne leur dirait pas. Ça irait.

« _Je suis soulagé. Tu m'as sincèrement effrayé, tu sais.

_Désolé, murmura le batteur en baissant la tête légèrement.

_C'est pas très grave, tout s'est bien terminé, sourit le guitariste. »

Shou sortit de la salle à ce moment-là et tomba sur les deux amis en train de discuter.

« _Uruha ! Tu vas mieux que vendredi ?

_Oui, je te remercie Shou. Toi ça va ?

_La répétition manquait un poil de rythme sans notre batteur, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. »

Ledit batteur songea qu'il aurait largement préféré allé s'entraîner plutôt que de devoir aller chez le médecin. Rien que patienter une demi-heure dans la salle d'attente, ça l'avait épuisé. Ces endroits étaient presque destinés à empirer l'état des patients avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant le praticien.

«_Bon, je vais retourner avec mon groupe, Kai va finir par s'impatienter.

_Ok, bonne répétition, souhaita Nao. »

Uruha sourit et tourna les talons, partant dans le couloir. Shou et Nao rentrèrent dans leur propre salle, quand Saga en sortit, téléphone à l'oreille, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Dans la pièce, Tora était assis dans un canapé, sa guitare sur les genoux et un masque sur le visage. Sa voix était un peu rauque, peut-être qu'il avait effectivement eu la grippe, contrairement à ce qu'avait soupçonné Nao…

«_Salut Nao, tu te sens mieux ?

_Ouais, ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

Shou se retint de fusiller son ami mais se retint à cause de la présence de Tora, leur guitariste aux cheveux noir. Il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention. Enfin, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était énervé que Nao réponde de cette façon alors que c'était assez logique. Peut-être était-ce justement parce que le batteur avait l'air trop naturel en le disant, on pouvait penser qu'il y croyait réellement.

Hiroto était sur son téléphone, et ce qu'affichait l'écran avait l'air d'être amusant, si on en croyait sa mine réjouie, qui jurait à peine avec l'humeur ambiante. Nao profita du fait que le leader engageait la conversation avec Tora pour aller poser ses affaires et aller s'installer derrière sa batterie. Il s'échauffa tranquillement, puis répéta dans sa tête les derniers morceaux qu'ils avaient faits. Saga revint peu de temps après, dans le même état que quand il avait quitté la pièce au retour du batteur. Personne ne posa de question, c'était à proscrire.

« _Bon, tout le monde est prêt, on reprend ? S'enquit Shou, incitant les troupes à se mettre au boulot. »

Un soupir général lui répondit mais chacun rejoignit son instrument et ils purent jouer ensemble, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine._


	11. Chapter 11

_C'est toujours frustrant de voir que sa fiction est lue sans qu'il n'y ait de reviews. Ça ne prend tout de même pas deux heures, et c'est tellement important pour l'auteur... Enfin. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

[…]

Vingt heures sonnèrent, et Ruki jeta un regard horrifié vers l'horloge murale.

« _Merde, j'suis à la bourre ! S'écria-t-il. »

Les autres membres du groupe le regardèrent ranger ses affaires et tourner sur lui-même pour trouver ses clefs, perplexes. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils restent tard quand ils étaient bien partis, et cette fois ça compensait les heures manquées samedi.

« _Tu as un rendez-vous, Ruki ? Demanda calmement Uruha.

_Un rend… Non… Euh, si ! Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous, désolé les gars, on se voit demain ! »

Il retrouva ce qu'il cherchait, salua ses amis d'un vague signe de main et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

« _Je parie qu'il avait encore oublié l'heure… Soupira Kai.

_Il est pas possible avec les horaires lui…

_Je me demande si elle est jolie, souffla Reita, songeur.

_Qui ça ? Demanda le leader qui ne comprenait plus.

_La fille avec qui il a rendez-vous.

_Il n'avait pas l'air certain… Intervint Uruha.

_C'est un timide notre Taka, j'pense qu'il ne voulait juste pas nous le dire. Il a un côté romantique aussi parfois, déclara Aoi très sérieusement.

_Romantique ? Vraiment ? Répéta le bassiste, à peine moqueur.

_Si ça se trouve, ça peut devenir sérieux, alors il veut garder ça pour lui au début.

_Faut dormir la nuit Aoi, ça ne te réussit pas le manque de sommeil, déplora Kai.

_Oï ! »

Uruha pouffa, cachant sa légère culpabilité d'avoir un peu empêché le guitariste de dormir ces derniers temps. Il estimait pouvoir s'en sortir sans baby-sitter, mais sa présence lui faisait du bien, il ne pouvait le nier. Aoi lui lança un sourire à la fois tendre et menaçant. Il savait parfaitement faire les deux à la fois tout était question d'interprétation.

Les membres restants ne tardèrent pas à imiter leur chanteur et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, Ruki avait couru jusqu'à chez lui, évidement puisque c'était Kazu qui l'avait amené le matin même, il n'avait pas sa propre voiture. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié l'heure.

Il avait reçu un message de son colocataire dans la journée qui lui demandait s'il pourrait l'aider à préparer le repas, étant donné qu'il avait prévu d'inviter ses collègues et amis avec qui il tenait la boutique de musique. Ruki avait accepté. Et il avait oublié, emporté dans la répétition. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient lâchés sur la fin, manquant de se rendre sourds.

Il se trompa dans le code de l'immeuble, et gravit les marches deux par deux pour se rattraper – tentative courageuse mais inutile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait ça autant à cœur, Kazu n'était pas vraiment rancunier… Mais il n'aimait pas manquer à sa parole, ni de laisser son colocataire se débrouiller alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il rentra dans l'appartement en trombe, et jeta ses affaires dans un coin avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il y trouva celui qu'il cherchait, installé dans le canapé, un livre à la main. Il releva la tête de sa lecture quand le blond s'approcha de lui.

« _Ah, désolé… »

Ils s'interrompirent, ils avaient parlé exactement en même temps. Ça les fit rire.

« _Vas-y, commence, invita Ruki.

_Je voulais te dire, je t'avais demandé de rentrer pour m'aider si tu pouvais, et puis au final j'ai reçu un mail de Kenji, il a eu un dégât des eaux chez lui, alors c'est mort. Du coup j'ai reporté ça à après-demain, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Oh, ça me rassure. En fait, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, quand je suis vraiment plongé dedans c'est impossible d'en sortir.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas te forcer à abandonner ton boulot juste pour m'aider tu sais.

_Oui, mais c'était important. C'est la première fois que tu les invites ici, non ?

_C'est vrai.

_Voilà. Donc après-demain je mettrais une alarme sur mon portable pour être à l'heure. »

Kazu partit d'un grand rire, se moquant gentiment du blond qui fit la moue avant d'ébouriffer copieusement les cheveux bordeaux du plus jeune.

« _Oï, un nain m'attaque, se plaignit-il. »

Ledit nain contourna le canapé et s'affala sur son ami pour pouvoir continuer sa vengeance tranquillement. Malheureusement pour lui, Kazumasa n'était absolument pas chatouilleux. Et il avait de toute façon bien compris que s'il ne montrait aucune réaction – même s'il fallait en être capable – Ruki se lasserait. Sa prévision ne coupa pas.

« _Ah je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_Quand je fais quoi ? S'enquit Kazu, l'innocence incarnée dans la voix.

_Quand tu fais exprès de te retenir pour que j'arrête…

_Eh, c'est le jeu ! »

Le blond lui souffla de l'air au visage dans un instant de puérilité intense. Il se releva du canapé, arrangea rapidement ses mèches qui lui revenaient dans les yeux et défroissa son tee-shirt Nirvana.

« _Au fait, ils seront combien déjà tes amis ?

_Trois. Plus moi, quatre.

_Ok.

_Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous, ou tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? Demanda soudain le plus jeune, ce qui surprit grandement Ruki.

_Tu me supportes déjà tout le temps et tu veux que je reste encore quand tu as tes potes à la maison ? Rit-il pour masquer qu'il était touché par la proposition.

_C'est juste que tu me parles tout le temps de tes amis, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire de rencontrer les miens.

_Je… Avec plaisir. »

Kazu remarqua que le chanteur était sincèrement content. Pour des raisons évidentes, lui ne pouvait pas rencontrer ses amis, mais Ruki lui avait dit qu'un jour, et pas si lointain, ils le découvriraient. Ruki disait de lui-même qu'il n'était pas doué pour garder un secret. On ne peut prévoir certaines choses.

« _Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. Ce ne sont pas des gens comme ton premier colocataire, loin de là ! »

En six mois, ils avaient largement eu le temps de se raconter leur passé, et Ruki avait mentionné ses difficultés avant de le trouver lui comme colocataire.

« _Oh quel soulagement ! Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ais des amis comme ça aussi…

_Aucun risque, j'en ai déjà assez avec les clients au magasin ! »

Ils rirent de concert.

« _Tu peux me parler un peu d'eux ?

_Oh, si tu veux. Alors, y'a Kenji, il joue de la batterie depuis dix ans, et il est fan de X Japan. Il est un peu comme était _hide_, enfin tel que nous on le voyait sur scène.

_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le connaître personnellement, alors ma vision de lui est la même que la tienne. Exubérant, donc, ce Kenji ?

_Tout à fait. C'est le seul qui trouve moyen de nous exploser les yeux avec ses fringues, il aurait dû être fan d'_An Cafe_. »

Ruki partit d'un grand rire.

« _C'est méchant pour eux, mais faut quand même dire que parfois ça craint.

_Nous aussi on a porté des trucs horribles à nos débuts… se souvint le blond.

_Ouais, pas aussi colorés ! »

Ils rirent de nouveau.

« _Bon, revenons à Kenji. Il est sympa ?

_Il met automatiquement à l'aise, et il est très accommodant. Assez bavard aussi.

_Après, y'a qui ?

_Allen.

_Il n'est pas japonais ?

_Il est né au Japon, mais ses parents sont originaires du Kansas. Il a vécu ici, et il est bilingue maintenant.

_Je vois. Niveau caractère ?

_Il fait un peu Japonais typique, genre méga coincé sur certains sujets et d'une politesse sans limites. Depuis qu'on bosse avec lui on essaye de le faire changer petit à petit, mais sinon il est adorable. Il aime beaucoup ta voix, d'ailleurs.

_Juste ma voix ? »

C'était rare qu'on ne mentionne pas son physique. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

« _On a passé un de vos CD l'autre jour, et en écoutant une des chansons, il me semble que c'était Chizuru, il a dit que ta voix était l'une de celles qu'il préférait dans le j-rock actuel. »

Ruki eut un rougissement intérieur. Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé d'ajouter la chanson à la setlist de leur prochain concert !

« _Tu te fais quand même battre par _Toshi_ mon vieux… Sourit Kazumasa, pour l'embêter, sachant très bien que la remarque l'avait touché. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Comme si je pouvais être au niveau de cette légende aussi.

_Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour.

_Quoi ?

_Ça veut dire qu'il te faut encore persévérer, mais que tu pourrais tout à fait y arriver.

_J'aime pas quand j'ai l'impression que tu es plus cultivé que moi, se plaignit Ruki pour la forme.

_Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, rit doucement son ami. »

Il se prit alors une légère taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

« _Non mais sans rire, je pense que ce n'est pas impossible.

_Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi.

_Pardon ?

_Un coup tu m'enfonces, et la minute suivante tu me remontes le moral. T'es chaud à suivre mec ! »

On aurait pu croire à un vrai reproche, mais pour dire la vérité Ruki avait un sourire en coin, et il aimait bien ces taquineries quotidiennes avec son colocataire. Ce qui était tout à fait réciproque.

« _Dingue ce qu'on arrive à dévier de la conversation de départ, remarqua soudain le blond après une séance de pseudo bouderie d'à peine deux minutes. »

Maturité, où es-tu partie ?

« _Oui, bon, Allen ne te parlera pas du tout en tant que Ruki, il te parlera en tant que mon colocataire, Takanori. Surtout qu'ils savent pas encore que c'est toi qui vit avec moi. »

Cette affirmation rassura considérablement le blond. Même s'il faisait confiance à Kazu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine appréhension. Lui voulait juste passer une bonne soirée, éventuellement se faire de nouveaux potes, parler de musique évidemment puisque ça restait sa passion, mais pas de lui et de son groupe en particulier.

« _Sinon il collectionne aussi des chapeaux, t'auras de quoi parler avec lui.

_Oh, sérieux ? Pas mal, il a du goût ton pote ! Et le dernier alors ?

_Yasuhiro, le plus jeune du groupe. Il a vingt-cinq ans, les autres ont à peu près comme moi, entre vingt-sept et vingt-neuf ans. Lui c'est notre pro de J-pop, le seul qui en écoute vraiment, du coup il est en charge complète du rayon à la boutique. Ça l'arrange, il aime pas qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires.

_Vous passez de tout en bande sonore là-bas ?

_Ouaip, c'est souvent de l'aléatoire, tu peux passer _d'Arashi_ à _Luna Sea_ en passant par _Wagakki Band _et _Kyari Pamyu Pamyu_.

_Wagakki Band ? Répéta Ruki, n'ayant jamais entendu ce nom. »

Seul le mot « band » lui indiquait que c'était un groupe. Quoiqu'avec les japonais il fallait se méfier : on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'eux ? Fit Kazu, surprit.

_Non, je n'en ai pas souvenir.

_C'est un groupe de huit, mixte, avec une chanteuse et des musiciens, rockeurs comme traditionnels. Le mélange est original et assez sympa à écouter. »

Le comble, c'était que Ruki, trop occupé dans son travail et dans ses propres morceaux, n'avait qu'une connaissance superficielle de la musique en vogue au Japon, mis à part pour les grands groupes concurrents de the GazettE. C'était donc Kazumasa qui se chargeait de lui faire découvrir les nouveautés, ou même les chansons cultes qu'il avait manqué. Les taquineries en tout genre ainsi que la musique représentaient quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de leurs conversations.

« _Et pour en revenir à Yasu, il danse très bien, on sent les années passées à observer les chorées des _Johnny's_.

_Bon, j'vais essayer de retenir leurs noms quand tu me les présenteras ce sera déjà ça. C'est étrange de savoir des choses personnelles sur eux sans les connaître réellement. Et je parie que tu leur as parlé de moi aussi.

_Bah tu m'as quand même sauvé, quand j'ai débarqué chez toi je vivais chez Yasu depuis trois mois et on n'en pouvait plus. On est potes, mais on n'a pas du tout le même caractère, et en plus chez lui c'est minuscule. Donc forcément, quand je suis parti, il a bien fallu que je leur décrive avec qui je vivais. Kenji a fait la mauvaise langue, il a dit que tu devais être aussi un peu fou pour me supporter tout le temps.

_Aha, il n'a pas tort. On est bien dérangés tous les deux quand même. »

Emporté dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas le temps passer, ce qui était récurrent chez eux, preuve de leur solide lien. Quand le premier – à savoir Ruki – reprit le contact avec le monde réel, il était déjà minuit moins le quart. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti la faim, et après avoir longuement parlé des collègues de l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux, ils étaient passés du coq à l'âne en abordant la question de l'influence de l'alcool sur les compositions de certains groupes, et de toutes les chansons complètement loufoques qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'écouter jusqu'à lors.

Trop feignants pour faire quelque chose de consistant à manger, ils sortirent deux boîtes de ramens instantanés qu'ils mangèrent sur le canapé, devant un film policier qu'ils commentèrent à tout bout de champ, n'ayant pas vu le début. Ils finirent par rejoindre leur lit aux alentours d'une heure du matin, le film s'étant avéré plus long que prévu.

* * *

**_Point sur les groupes &amp; idoles cités dans ce chapitre :_**

_hide_ : guitariste à titre posthume du groupe X JAPAN (décédé en 1998).

_An Cafe_ : Antique Cafe, groupe japonais d'Oshare Kei aux tenues colorées.

_Toshi_ : chanteur du groupe X JAPAN.

_Arashi_ : Boy's band de pop japonaise.

_Luna Sea_ : groupe de rock, de la même génération que X JAPAN. (Débuts dans les années 90.)

_Wagakki Band_ : groupe de rock/musique traditionnelle.

_Kyari Pamyu Pamyu_ : chanteuse pop actuelle.

_Les Johnny's_ : membres de la Johnny's entertainment, une boîte de production de J-Pop (On y retrouve des groupes comme Arashi, NEWS, Hey ! Say ! Jump ! etc.)

* * *

_Beaucoup d'informations, à la fois sur des nouveaux personnages et sur des idoles, je n'avais pas remarqué que tout se trouvait dans le même chapitre. Désolée pour l'indigestion ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le délai, j'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers jours. S'il y a parmi vous des gens qui lisent (ou ont lu) mes fictions sur Infinite, sachez qu'un OS arrivera prochainement, ainsi que le début du bonus de Bleeding Love, en schéma dans ma tête depuis juillet. _

_Pour ceux qui ne sont là que pour OSC, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

[…]

Insomnie, quand tu nous tiens. L'homme aux cheveux noir se retournait dans son lit depuis des heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se trouvait pathétique, tout ça pour des raisons des plus futiles. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait changé. Sa vision des autres, enfin, d'une personne, avait évolué. C'était à la fois agréable de sentir ces nouvelles émotions mais paradoxalement ça le détruisait. Car évidemment, il gardait tout pour lui, et n'avait aucun espoir de concrétisation dans l'avenir.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ça durait, peut-être quelques mois, à vrai dire il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Ça aurait pu passer si ça n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui. Tout est relatif, bien sûr, mais ils se croisaient quand même tous les jours et passaient des heures ensembles, bien qu'ils ne soient pas meilleurs amis.

Tous les jours, il devait se contenir, et surtout, être comme d'habitude afin que personne ne se doute de rien. Il y arrivait plutôt bien, il n'avait pas reçu de remarque. Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute, jamais il n'avait cherché ça. En plus, il avait l'habitude de beaucoup dormir. Ses nuits avaient considérablement raccourci depuis, ce qui le rendait parfois de mauvaise humeur en plus d'être déstabilisé, et dans un autre monde.

Comme un fait exprès, il avait récemment attrapé la grippe, le manque de sommeil ayant fait chuter ses défenses immunitaires qui par ailleurs n'avaient jamais atteint un niveau suffisant. Il avait manqué deux jours de répétitions, mais il avait repris ce lundi, et il en était revenu épuisé. Il s'était couché directement, sachant néanmoins que si par aventure il venait à s'endormir, il se réveillerait rapidement. Il lui en voulait de le faire souffrir, et il s'en voulait de l'accuser alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Intenable.

Il se releva de son lit et manqua de chanceler, un vertige l'ayant pris. Il était quatre heures du matin et malgré son état de fatigue il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il portait un long tee-shirt et un boxer, le tout violet, comme les reflets de ses cheveux à la lumière, résultats de ses précédentes teintures. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et coupés courts, une mèche effilée laissait apparaître un œil tout aussi sombre.

Il était l'un des rares membres d'Alice Nine qui vivait dans une maison. Située, en banlieue de la ville, elle n'était guère plus grande que les appartements de ses collègues mais il n'avait que peu de vis-à-vis avec ses voisins, et l'avantage de l'insonorisation. Ici, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être chez lui. Il mettait tout de même quarante minutes pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail, mais il trouvait que dans une ville telle que Tokyo ça restait dans la norme.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et prit une grande bouffée d'air du dehors. Ça ne l'aiderait pas, toutefois c'était au moins six secondes passées à faire quelque chose. Fatigué comme il l'était, ça ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de jouer, il s'emmêlerait dans les notes et n'arriverait à rien.

Il se mit à penser à Nao. Est-ce que lui aussi attendait le lever du jour, seul dans sa chambre, ou éventuellement avec Shou qui lui devait être au pays des rêves depuis des heures ? Il l'avait trouvé bien pâle, malgré son apparente assurance quand il était revenu pendant la répétition le jour même. Allait-il réellement mieux ou était-ce un mensonge destiné à les rassurer ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne le saurait sûrement pas.

Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas tout dire, si d'aventure il leur cachait des choses, puisque lui-même ne dévoilait pas ses tracas actuels.

Il finit par aller s'assoir dans le salon, devant la télévision qu'il alluma. Ses yeux se perdirent rapidement dans le vague, ce qu'il se passait sur le petit écran ne l'intéressait pas. Il se résigna à attendre que le jour se lève, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

[…]

Kai observa ses troupes avec un rien d'ironie. Ils étaient tous là, à l'heure, et réveillés !

« _Le message que je vous ai envoyé hier soir serait-il en cause ? »

Un grognement étouffé et général lui répondit ce qui lui tira un rire. Il avait enfin eu le feu vert de leur label pour leur prochain projet, et il avait envoyé un message relativement énigmatique aux quatre autres, les obligeant à arriver plus tôt que d'habitude pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

« _Bon, accouche maintenant. Tu voulais nous parler de quoi ?

_Vous voudriez bien le savoir hein ? Les taquina-t-il.

_Kai, la vérité ou la vie ? Demanda Reita, s'approchant du leader avec un air menaçant.

_Ok ! Ok, je me rends ! La date de notre tournée a été validée, et j'ai eu les réponses des six villes qu'on avait demandées.

_Sérieux ? Génial ! S'exclama Aoi.

_Ce serait quand ?

_Dans un mois.

_C'est court, pour s'entraîner, remarqua Uruha.

_On répète en prévision de la tournée depuis deux mois, on dirait que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, se moqua Ruki.

_Toi le nain on ne t'a rien demandé ! grommela Reita, un peu vexé de s'être en quelque sorte fait avoir. »

Kai empêcha que les mots ne dégénèrent en séparant les combattants.

« _Vous êtes de vrais gosses, parfois, déplora-t-il. »

Ruki cessa d'écouter son leader en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit et vit qu'il avait un sms de son colocataire. Ce dernier voulait savoir à quelle heure il rentrerait, et ce qu'il devait acheter en allant faire les courses. C'était ce soir que venaient ses amis. Sans gêne, le blond se leva, interrompant Kai.

« _Ruki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_J'ai besoin de téléphoner, c'est important. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit dans le couloir. Ils lui demanderaient pourquoi mais il prétexterait qu'il ne pouvait faire attendre sa mère. Après avoir fait passer Kazu pour son vieux voisin acariâtre, il le faisait passer pour sa mère. C'était tout de même mieux, Ruki espérait qu'il apprécierait l'évolution.

Dans la salle, ils parlèrent de la finalisation de la setlists, et abordaient la question de la vente des places quand Ruki revint. Il retourna s'affaler dans le canapé, entre Uruha qui semblait dormir et Aoi en grande conversation avec le leader. Reita les observait mais ne parlait pas.

« _Et donc, l'annonce officielle sera faite quand ?

_Dans trois jours la liste des salles sera diffusée et la vente des billets commencera dans une semaine pour la première date. Les autres suivront.

_Combien de temps elle va durer ?

_On part le sept et on revient le dix-neuf, révéla Kai après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'un des nombreux papiers qu'il avait entre les mains.

_Donc ça fait ?

_Apprends à compter, abruti, fit le bassiste, toujours là pour charrier les autres.

_Avec amabilité, je t'emmerde Reita.

_Stop ! »

Kai les darda d'un regard trop noir pour qu'ils osent encore répliquer et commença à expliquer des détails techniques qui n'intéressaient personne mais qui devaient pourtant être abordés pour le bon déroulement de la future tournée. Ruki n'écoutait pas, un peu stressé à l'idée qu'il allait passer la soirée avec les amis de Kazumasa. Surtout qu'avant il faudrait faire à manger, mais les connaissant ça allait être folklorique.

Curieusement, c'était Kai qui cuisinait le mieux, suivit de près par Uruha. Ruki ne l'avait jamais vu rater quoique ce soit, et surtout pas des brochettes – mention spéciale à leur bassiste préféré qui n'était bon à rien derrière les fourneaux.

Kai remarqua que seul le guitariste châtain l'écoutait et péta littéralement un câble.

« _Oh, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous êtes là pour bosser, pas pour finir votre nuit ou pour envoyer des messages à votre dernier plan cul. »

Ses mots n'eurent qu'un n'impact limité, ils étaient certes surpris de sa « crise » mais n'en avait clairement rien à faire de ce qu'il racontait. Ruki daigna le regarder mais resta imperméable à ses paroles. La journée allait être longue…

[…]

Chez les A9, ils avaient passé la moitié de la journée à parler de ce qu'ils avaient comme compositions pour le prochain album et essayé de définir un concept, pour ne pas faire trop n'importe quoi. Il fallait tout de même que les chansons aient quelque chose en commun, à la limite dans les thèmes abordés dans les paroles si ce n'était pas musicalement.

Leur style n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis le dernier, ce ne serait pas une innovation, mais Nao – malgré ses fréquentes crises – et Tora avaient eu de l'inspiration, et comme les grands esprits se rencontrent, ils parvinrent à trouver un lien entre les trois compositions. Si ce n'était pas assez, c'était un bon début.

L'après-midi, ils avaient répété des nouveaux morceaux pendant trois heures et s'étaient séparés sur le coup de dix-huit heures. Saga avait dégainé son portable aussitôt sorti de la salle, suivi par Hiroto qui voulait lui parler. Il l'avait trouvé passablement dans la lune ce jour-là. Un peu mélancolique aussi. Il était évident que sa situation familiale n'était pas simple à suivre.

Il le suivit vers la sortie, et l'entendait le ton monter progressivement. Sans doute était-il avec Eileen.

« _Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Cette phrase avait presque été criée. Hiroto s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule, l'incitant à se calmer avant d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Saga eu besoin de toute sa force mentale pour demander à sa correspondante téléphonique de patienter quelques instants, le temps qu'ils montent dans l'ascenseur. Une fois entouré des quatre murs métalliques, la dispute reprit de plus belle.

« _Non… Mais tu oublies que j'ai aussi la garde de Keitoh! … Et alors? MAIS ECOUTE MOI, MERDE A LA FIN … A ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas forcée à venir t'installer au…. »

L'ascenseur était au premier étage, plus qu'un.

« _Bon, excuse-moi, j'ai des impératifs alors je te rappelle ce soir. Si tu quittes le pays avant, je te fais un procès. »

Saga raccrocha d'un geste rageur, descendit de la boîte, talonné par Hiroto à qui il ne décrocha pas un mot avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux dans la voiture du guitariste brun. Hiroto voulait qu'il le laisse conduire mais il refusa.

« _Je suis énervé, pas impotent. »

Cette phrase bien lancée atteignit comme il fallait le châtain qui se tourna vers la fenêtre, dos au conducteur, touché. Il ne donnait pas plus d'une minute au brun pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Etre énervé n'était pas une excuse pour envoyer bouler ses amis.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Saga ne tarda pas à tenter de se faire pardonner, maladroitement.

« _Ano… Hiro-kun, je suis désolé.

_Qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi ne dois pas se répercuter sur moi, Takashi… Je peux t'aider, mais pas si tu m'envoies balader comme ça… »

L'ambiance resta tendue jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Saga. Ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'à son appartement. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du brun avec une bière, et celui-ci put raconter ce pourquoi il était dans cet état.

« _Eileen en a assez de vivre au Japon. Elle pète complètement les plombs. Je cite « vie trop chère, gens trop uniformes, horaires trop contraignants. »

_Et elle voudrait repartir chez elle, en emmenant Keitoh.

_Ouais, répondit Saga d'un air sombre. »

Hiroto soupira. Y avait-il seulement un moyen de l'en empêcher ? Il l'espérait. Immanquablement, Saga s'écroulerait s'il ne pouvait plus voir son fils.

« _Doit y avoir une loi qui empêche ce genre de truc. Et puis Keitoh a quatre ans, il va être complètement déraciné si elle l'embarque! »

Saga baissa la tête, les avant-bras appuyés sur les cuisses.

« _Hiro, tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ?

_Hm ?

_Je ne peux rien faire. Eileen préférerait laisser Keitoh ici avec moi plutôt que de rester encore ici jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de partir avec elle. Mais… avec mon travail et mes horaires aléatoires, je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper correctement de lui à plein temps. Et elle le sait très bien. Si on ne s'arrange pas entre nous, ça passera devant le juge. Et je doute que le résultat soit en ma faveur, par conséquent.

_Attends, attends ! Tes horaires sont aléatoires parce tu savais que tu pouvais te le permettre. Si tu te retrouves à avoir Kei-kun chez toi à plein temps, on aménagera les répètes du groupe, Shou et les autres comprendront.

_Et quand on sera en tournée, quand on partira des mois à l'étranger ? »

Hiroto se tut, tandis que Saga se triturait nerveusement les mains.

« _Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle voudrait repartir, avoua-t-il à voix basse. C'était pas prévu.

_On va trouver une solution, t'en fait pas. »

Les mots creux d'Hiroto ne leur apportèrent aucun réconfort, mais Saga remercia tout de même son ami. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il ne serait pas seul.

* * *

_"Too dark ?" (Dédicace à Marion, si un jour tes clics te portent jusqu'ici.) Et pour le commun des mortels, cette citation vient de Night at Museum III, que je vous conseille grandement._

_Bye ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Je suis désolée, à la fois du retard et de la taille de ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi court. Mais je crois que c'est l'un des plus léger de l'histoire! _

_J'essaierai de publier la suite dans un délai raisonnable. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

[…]

Ruki rentra à dix-huit heures trente, chargé de sacs de courses. Il sonna à la porte avec son nez, incapable de libérer ne serait-ce que le moindre doigt pour appuyer autrement sur la sonnette. Heureusement qu'un autre habitant de l'immeuble était sorti au moment où il était arrivé, sinon Dieu sait comment il aurait pu taper le code.

Kazu lui ouvrit et sourit.

« _Marraine la bonne fée revient avec des cadeaux, c'est déjà Noël ?

_Ha. Ha. Ha. »

Ruki lâcha toutes ses courses sur la table de la cuisine, laissant à Kazu le soin de tout ranger pendant qu'il allait se changer dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint, son colocataire avait fait place nette et s'affairait devant le plan de travail.

« _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

_Tu peux couper les champignons ? Ils sont dans le sac en papier.

_Je sais où ils sont, rappelle-moi qui a fait les courses ? »

Kazu leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ruki se saisissait d'un couteau et d'une planche en bois afin d'émincer les légumes. Après les champignons, il fit de même avec les poireaux et termina avec les oignons. Ceux-ci lui tirèrent des larmes, sous les rires de Kazu qui préparait un bouillon dans une grande casserole en fonte.

Ils avaient décidé de faire un shabu-shabu, une fondue à la japonaise. Ça demandait un peu de préparation pour couper la viande et les légumes mais au moins, ce serait convivial à table et ils n'auraient pas à passer leur soirée dans la cuisine !

« _Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Kazu. »

Ruki leva les yeux de sa vaisselle pour lui répondre.

« _Kai était déchaîné. On part en tournée dans un mois et il voulait absolument tout régler aujourd'hui. Un tyran, j'te dis.

_Peut-être qu'il veut juste être tranquille avec les détails pratiques qui ne l'enchantent pas plus que vous. »

Ruki soupira en réponse.

« _Quoi ? s'enquit Kazu d'un air amusé.

_J'aime pas quand t'as raison, j'peux même plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort tranquillement, souffla le blond.

_Allons, plains-toi si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que ce pauvre…

_Faut pas exagérer, marmonna Ruki.

_Que ce paaauvre leader a beaucoup de responsabilités et qu'il doit en plus gérer une bande de joyeux lurons. »

L'accentuation volontaire du vendeur fit tout de même sourire le blond.

« _D'ailleurs, vous partez combien de temps en tournée ?

_Onze jours. On fait sept dates dans le Kansai.

_Chouette, je vais pouvoir ramener des filles !

_Enfoiré !

_C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

_Tu ne devrais pas t'en vanter. »

La discussion aurait encore pu continuer longtemps si…

« _Oh merde, il est déjà huit heures moins le quart !

_Et ?

_T'as vu l'état du salon ? »

Ruki se retourna pour se faire une idée personnelle.

« _Ah oui. Bon, on passe en mode fusées nucléaires. »

Kazu termina de ranger la cuisine tandis que Ruki commençait à s'occuper de la pièce à vivre, là où ils allaient manger. Installer l'appareil à fondue sur le bar risquait d'être problématique.

« _Ils ne vont pas tarder, va te changer, conseilla le blond. »

En effet, Kazu portait un pantalon de survêtement tâché par son séjour dans la cuisine et un informe tee-shirt gris. Contrairement à Ruki, il n'avait pas travaillé aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il revint vêtu d'un slim bordeaux et d'un tee-shirt noir décoré d'idéogrammes blancs, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrit, un Ruki un peu tendu sur les talons.

Il observa Kazu ouvrir la porte à trois hommes, habillés et coiffés de façon très disparate. Le premier avait les cheveux roses méchés de noir. Ruki repensa à ce qu'avait dit Kazu et déduit qu'il s'agissait de Kenji.

« _Oh, tu dois être Takanori. Ka-chan nous a énormément parlé de toi ! »

Ruki se fendit d'un sourire et lui serra la main.

« _Kenji, je présume. Une vraie pipelette notre Kazu, hein ? »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, et Ruki se sentit tout de suite mieux. Son colocataire avait raison, Kenji savait mettre les gens à l'aise.

Ensuite, arriva un homme légèrement plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux noir et ondulés.

« _Bonsoir Takanori-san, désolé de débarquer chez vous de cette manière.

_Détend-toi Allen, il va pas te manger, rit Kazumasa en passant derrière eux pour rejoindre le salon.

_Il n'y a aucun problème, tu es le bienvenu ici ! »

Il sembla à Ruki qu'Allen s'empourprait légèrement, mais peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination…

« _Merci. »

Allen suivit alors Kenji et Kazu dans le salon après avoir retiré leurs manteaux et chaussures.

« _Salut, moi c'est Yasuhiro, Yasu pour les intimes, se présenta avec un clin d'œil le dernier, un châtain dégingandé dont le corps semblait taillé pour la danse.

_Taka, de même. »

Ils s'échangèrent une franche poignée de main et Ruki embarqua le troisième invité dans la pièce principal où les autres discutaient déjà gaiement.

Ruki croisa le regard de son colocataire et sourit. Ça promettait d'être une bonne soirée.

[…]

Uruha, malgré sa mine en papier mâché, remarqua tout de suite que Ruki semblait encore plus fatigué que lui, lors de leur réunion du lendemain. Le chanteur avait effectivement l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée avec une fille.

« _Hey, Ruki, tu t'es bien éclaté hier, à ce que je vois !

_Plutôt oui, mais le réveil a été difficile, marmonna le chanteur, incapable de parler fort à cause de sa migraine. »

Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bu !

« _Elle était comment ?

_Hein ?

_La fille avec qui tu étais !

_Oh, ben… Jolie.

_Ouais, ça j'm'en doute, mais développe un peu.

_Quoi, ça t'intéresse ? »

A vrai dire, Uruha s'en foutait de cette hypothétique femelle, mais le comportement de son ami était étrange.

« _Ben vu ta tête, ouais !

« _Très mince, cheveux châtains, sourire ravageur, décrivit sommairement le blond, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était exactement Yasuhiro qu'il venait de détailler. »

C'était de la faute de Kazu de toute façon. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous bien imbibés, ce dernier avait demandé à Yasu d'exécuter quelques danses de son répertoire. Le châtain ne s'était pas fait prier et avait terminé par une chorégraphie féminine et provocante. Ruki en avait été presque envoûté, sous le regard alcoolisé mais goguenard de son colocataire.

_Tu aimes les grandes minces maintenant ? Se moqua légèrement Uruha. »

Ruki secoua la tête quand l'image de Yasu en train de se déhancher lui revint à l'esprit.

« _Ouais, mais avec l'alcool ça fait un mauvais mélange, gémit-il pour essayer de se distraire lui-même. »

Kai arriva comme un diable hors de la boîte et la répétition du jour commença sous les grognements de Ruki qui plaignait ses pauvres oreilles d'être martyrisées si tôt après le réveil.

Sans avoir de réelles preuves, Uruha se demandait vraiment si son ami lui avait raconté la vérité. Il avait une étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa conquête, mais après tout, Ruki était celui, d'eux tous, qui supportait le moins sa popularité lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adonner à quelques plaisirs charnels.

Alors pourquoi avait-il cédé, cette fois ? Peut-être était-il simplement en manque… Ça arrivait à tout le monde, et on remettait bien en cause ses principes dans ces moments-là.

Mais alors, comment expliquer que Ruki soit arrivé à la PSC dans une voiture inconnue la dernière fois ?

Uruha, trop embrouillé dans ses tortueuses pensées pour réellement suivre le rythme, se fit réprimander plusieurs par Kai. Alors qu'il se faisait passer un savon qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié, il vit Ruki abandonner son micro et aller s'allonger sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il aurait bien aimé faire la même chose. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, préoccupé par l'état de Nao. Il avait l'impression que son ami l'évitait depuis deux jours. Il n'avait pas réussi à le croiser une seule fois, alors qu'il tombait sur n'importe quel autre A9 à chaque fois qu'il se baladait dans un couloir.

Simple malchance ? Difficile à croire. Mais pourquoi Nao l'éviterait-il ?

Avec toutes ces questions qui lui tournaient en tête, Uruha sentit poindre la migraine et souffla. Ouais, la journée allait être encore longue.

* * *

_Alors, Ruki est-il tombé sous le charme du déhanché de Yasu? Avez-vous aimé ces trois nouveaux personnages ? _

_A bientôt pour la suite des malheurs de nos pauvres musiciens !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey ! Non le retard n'est pas un de mes traits de caractères, j'ai juste du mal à jongler avec tout ce que je fais dans ma vie. Heureusement que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire un peu, même si j'ai des partiels dans un mois. *pleure* Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Personnages**

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

**Chapitre XIV**

[…]

Tora sortit de la salle de répétition et le faux sourire qu'il maintenait avec peine s'effaça aussitôt. Sa basse sur le dos, il traversa les couloirs afin de rentrer chez lui. Dix-huit heures, il faisait déjà sombre dehors. Cruelle loi de l'hiver.

Il marcha une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre une bouche de métro. La première rame qui arriva était bondée et il décida d'attendre la suivante. Pas question que son précieux instrument soit écrasé ou abîmé d'une quelconque manière. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait à l'arrivée. Il pouvait prendre son temps.

Une heure et quinze minutes plus tard, il poussait enfin la porte d'entrée de chez lui. Les pièces vides et noires lui firent encore plus prendre conscience de sa solitude et de son mal-être. Il posa la housse sur le canapé après avoir retiré ses chaussures dans l'entrée, laissa tomber sa veste sur la moquette du salon et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Plus petite que les autres pièces, elle offrait un sentiment de sécurité.

Pour lui, songea-t-il. Puisque pour Nao c'était l'exact opposé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nao, il faudrait qu'il l'appelle pour savoir comment il se portait. Il n'était pas venu travailler ce jour. C'était inquiétant, ces problèmes de santé à répétition.

Il ouvrit le frigo mais rien de ce qui était à l'intérieur ne le tentait. Il referma alors la porte avec un soupir. La seule chose qui lui faisait envie… Non, il ne devait pas.

Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Tous les soirs c'était la même rengaine. Tant qu'il se retenait, il allait mal. Quand il cédait, ça allait soudainement beaucoup mieux. Et puis, très tôt, l'effet bénéfique était remplacé par la honte et la culpabilité.

La vue du paquet posé en évidence sur le plan de travail acheva de le décider. Il prit une cigarette, l'alluma et en aspira avidement une première bouffée tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre, personne ne venait jamais chez lui. Et puis, qu'importe qu'ils lui reprochent son addiction, ils ne savaient pas quel mal le rongeait, et tout ce qu'il essayait d'affronter seul pour s'en sortir.

Plus tard, lorsque les vapeurs nocives auront disparu de la pièce, il se trouvera injuste d'avoir pensé cela. S'ils lui avaient proposé leur aide, il aurait refusé.

Les nuits paraissaient presque plus longues que les journées. Au moins, au studio, il pouvait toujours observer les autres pour se changer les idées. Enfin… Certains autres.

Alors que la nuit, il était seul avec ses insomnies et sa douleur. Seul dans son grand lit, seul dans sa chambre sombre. Seul, seul, seul.

Il pourrait en faire une chanson, pour s'occuper. Sauf qu'elle serait tellement déprimante que personne n'aurait envie de l'écouter. Et qu'il devrait être très convainquant quand il la présenterait aux autres membres du groupe, car ils pourraient surement devenir soupçonneux de son état.

Il n'avait même plus envie d'écrire, de toute manière. Son inspiration s'en allait avec son insouciance, loin, là où il faisait plus chaud. Devrait-il attendre jusqu'au printemps pour les revoir ? Ça promettait d'être long, surtout qu'ils avaient un album à terminer. Enfin, à poursuivre, à ce niveau.

Le lendemain, Tora se leva, enfila son masque en même temps que ses habits et partit affronter le monde extérieur. Et l'histoire se répéta, trois semaines passèrent à une lenteur alarmante. Tora était de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus effacé au sein du groupe.

Du coin de l'œil, il constata qu'il en était de même pour deux autres membres. Mais Saga avait Hiroto, et Nao avait Shou. Et lui ? Il était seul. Seul, seul, seul.

[…]

Uruha ouvrit un œil et le referma bien vite lorsqu'il se retrouva agressé par l'éclatante luminosité de la pièce. C'est pas vrai, il s'était encore endormi avec la lampe allumée ? Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Puis ouvrit les yeux. Non, il faisait noir quand il s'était couché. A tel point qu'il s'était cogné la cheville dans le montant du lit. Mais alors…

La mémoire lui revint lorsqu'il entendit une respiration agitée à côté de lui. Sans réfléchir il roula sur un flanc et prit contre lui la forme tremblante étendue à ses côtés.

Nao se lova contre le châtain qui tenta de l'apaiser avec les maigres moyens du bord à savoir sa voix et sa présence physique.

« _Chut, Na-chan, ça va aller, ça va aller, murmura-t-il inlassablement, une main traçant des cercles compliqués dans son dos. »

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir à un résultat, et encore, ce n'était pas fulgurant. Nao lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« _Je suis désolé, je t'ai encore réveillé. »

Uruha fronça les sourcils.

« _Na-chan, si je dors avec toi c'est pas pour le confort de ton lit, c'est pour être près de toi en cas de crise. »

Nao tressauta légèrement au dernier mot. Il n'aimait pas ce terme. Et il aimait encore moins le regard chargé de sens de son camarade de lit.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Nao avait eu un "moment de faiblesse" pendant une répétition, alors qu'il jouait. Shou avait déduit que son état était plus grave que ce qu'il voulait bien leur dire. Ne réussissant pas à lui faire cracher le morceau, il était allé voir Uruha, priant pour que celui-ci en sache plus au sujet de son batteur.

Malheureusement, le châtain était aussi démuni que lui, et n'avait que constaté le manque d'énergie flagrant de Nao. Uruha avait laissé entendre qu'ils devaient soutenir Nao, et peut-être le conduire doucement vers une méthode d'aide professionnelle.

Alors depuis deux semaines, Nao ne dormait plus seul. Parfois c'était Shou, et sinon c'était Uruha qui partageait son lit. Il allait un peu mieux, car le contact humain, même s'il fonctionnait moins vite que les calmants, avait le mérité d'être bénéfique pour le moral et de ne pas avoir d'effets secondaires indésirables.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas rose. La guerre froide avait éclaté entre Uruha et Kai, divisant le groupe en deux. Aoi avait bien évidemment prit le parti de son meilleur ami, tandis que Reita s'était rangé du côté du leader, sans être aussi virulent que lui dans ses propos. Ruki avait déclaré qu'il « s'en foutait de leur problème » et s'était barré de la salle. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journées. Uruha l'avait plusieurs fois surpris en train de téléphoner.

Les répétitions se passaient par conséquent dans la plus grande tension, ce qui n'aidait pas les cinq musiciens à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Il restait cinq jours avant le premier concert. Et c'était l'un des motifs de l'engueulade.

Kai avait entendu dire qu'Uruha passait ses nuits à calmer Nao et que c'était la raison de son manque d'énergie – le terme était faible, le guitariste ressemblait à un zombie.

Si proche de la tournée, le leader avait vu rouge. Il voulait bien qu'on soit fusionnel avec ses amis et qu'on les aide quand ils en avaient besoin, mais mettre sa santé et la tournée en péril pour ça, non !

Les deux hommes avaient échangés des mots durs, blessants et Uruha n'était pas prêt de les retirer. Quant à Reita, s'il ne lui avait pas reproché clairement de s'occuper de Nao, il avait cependant rejoint Kai dans le fait que c'était primordial qu'ils soient en forme pour assurer leurs concerts.

Uruha était écœuré, vraiment.

[…]

Hiroto sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourtant, à première vue, la scène ne présentait rien de négatif. C'était même plutôt sympa. Saga courrait derrière Keitoh dans l'allée du parc en criant qu'il allait l'attraper et le manger tout cru.

Keitoh riait aux éclats et manquait de trébucher à chaque fois qu'il regardait en arrière pour vérifier que son père n'était pas trop près de lui.

Mais ce dernier avait les yeux rouges, derrière le sourire qu'il maintenait pour son fils. Ça faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'Eileen avait menacé de partir.

L'adulte rattrapa le garçon et le souleva de terre avant de le serrer fort contre lui. Keitoh poussa un faux cri d'agonie et embrassa son père. Il se défit ensuite de ses bras et repartit en courant dans l'autre sens, les bras étendus pour faire l'avion.

Le sourire de Saga se fana lorsque son fils disparut de son champ de vision, derrière les arbres qui bordaient l'allée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hiroto qui lui pressa l'épaule.

« _Il ne t'oubliera pas, même s'il n'a que quatre ans. Il est intelligent, ce petit bout d'homme. »

Saga s'appuya un peu contre son ami, sans rien dire.

« _Le juge avait l'air gêné d'accepter sa demande à elle, se rappela soudainement Hiroto. Peut-être qu'on pourra faire réviser le dossier d'ici quelques temps.

_Ça ne servira à rien. Eileen ne reviendra pas habiter au Japon de son plein grès, et je suis incapable de choisir entre mon fils et ma carrière. Alors ils ont choisis à ma place. »

Il souffla.

« _J'aime Keitoh plus que n'importe qui au monde. Et pourtant, je ne peux songer à sacrifier ma passion pour lui. Quel genre de père égoïste suis-je…

_L'égoïste ce n'est pas toi, c'est Eileen ! Je comprends qu'elle veuille retrouver son pays, mais elle… Ce n'est pas seulement sa vie qui est en jeu, là ! C'est l'avenir d'un père et de son fils, et même l'avenir de son fils simplement, si elle veut. A quatre ans, il va se sentir complètement déraciné à l'autre bout de la planète. Surtout si ton ex-belle-famille est comme elle… »

Keitoh revint, les bras toujours tendus, en émettant des bruits de moteurs plus ou moins réussis.

Ce jeu enfantin rappela douloureusement aux deux hommes que c'était probablement l'une des dernières fois qu'ils le voyaient faire ça avant longtemps.

Comme ils l'avaient craint, l'affaire avait été portée devant le juge. Et si la popularité de Saga l'avait aidé la première fois à voir son fils régulièrement, cette fois, elle jouait contre lui. Eileen avait évidemment appuyé là-dessus, comment comptait-il s'occuper d'un jeune enfant en courant le monde avec sa basse sur le dos ?

L'homme avait tranché. Eileen pouvait rentrer dans son pays avec leur fils, mais Saga n'était plus obligé de lui verser d'argent comme pension alimentaire. L'air déçu de son ex-femme ne lui avait apporté aucune espèce de réconfort. Son esprit était loin, trop loin, dans un monde en noir et blanc, vidé de la couleur que Keitoh y apportait.

Alors sans avoir répondu à son ami, Saga se leva et emmena son fils vers les balançoires. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure d'aujourd'hui se résumait à cela. Partager encore quelques précieux instants, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

_Oh mon dieu. Je vous avais prévenus, non? (Je fais croire que je suis sadique, mais là, je m'en veux un peu pour eux quand même.) Bref, j'espère que vous aimez la noirceur, parce qu'on est parti pour un tour ! _

_Laissez moi une review si vous avez aimé ou si vous voulez me lancer des cailloux._

_Bye! _

_PS : Changement de pseudo ! Je m'appelle maintenant Flamyoi. _


	15. Chapter 15

W_ow, deux update le même mois ! *se félicite*_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

[…]

Ruki songea avec cynisme qu'ils auraient tous fait de parfaits acteurs, si la musique n'avait pas été leur passion. Une bière à la main, un magazine dans l'autre, il parcourait distraitement un compte-rendu du premier concert de leur tournée. On ne pouvait leur reprocher cela, ils s'étaient comportés en professionnels. Si ce n'est dans le staff, personne, et surtout pas leurs fans, n'avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait entre eux.

Le chanteur blond était étendu à plat ventre sur son lit, dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Reita depuis la veille. Ils avaient terminé leur dernier concert deux heures plus tôt, et le bassiste était sorti boire avec Aoi. Kai faisait ses trucs de leader et Uruha devait probablement être au téléphone avec Shou ou Nao.

L'ambiance avait été horrible. Non, c'était même pire que ça. Uruha et Kai avaient campé dans leurs positions, n'essayant pas de faire un pas vers l'autre et de comprendre son point de vue. Aoi et Reita avaient cessés de prendre parti le soir du premier concert. Ils trouvaient ça encore plus dommage de gâcher une tournée pour des futilités. Ils s'étaient exprimés, l'affaire était close.

Mais pas pour tout le monde.

Uruha avait tenu le coup, et pourtant Ruki savait qu'il avait passé de très longues heures au téléphone. Il l'avait vu dans le hall des hôtels, ou dans les couloirs des salles de concert, lui-même ayant plusieurs fois appelé Kazu. Et reçu un appel de Yasuhiro.

Ruki avait d'ailleurs révisé son opinion. Il ne dirait pas de sitôt à Kai qu'il avait un colocataire. Sa réaction envers Nao avait été disproportionnée, alors qui sait ce que ce serait s'il venait à lui parler de Kazu…

En bref, Ruki avait plus que hâte de rentrer à Tôkyô après ces dix jours riches en tensions en tous genres.

Kai et Uruha pourraient se reposer plusieurs jours loin l'un de l'autre, et peut-être que ça se passerait mieux pour leur débriefing de fin de semaine. Il le fallait, ce n'était plus possible de toute façon. Ruki savait que Reita craquerait avant lui, mais ce n'était pas sûr que ça arrange les choses…

Ruki but une longue rasade de bière et lança le magazine sur la table basse. Il se connecta ensuite à Internet avec son portable et attendit quelques instants. Il lança une recherche d'images. Il y avait déjà nombre de photos de leur tournée.

Un instant, il eut presque envie de se féliciter. Leurs sourires, en façade, étaient exactement semblables à ceux qu'ils affichaient d'habitude. Sauf que…

Sauf que ce n'étaient que des leurres. Une fausse complicité, une fausse envie de jouer, une fausse joie d'être là.

Une photo en particulier montrait Uruha tout sourire, en pleine manœuvre de déhanchement sensuel contre Aoi. Uruha avait même posté des photos d'Aoi et lui enlacés. Kai s'était donné à fond et tout le monde avait pris ça pour de la passion, plutôt que pour la colère qu'il cherchait à extérioriser.

Leur secret serait bien gardé. Rien ne permettait de lire derrière les sourires, non ?

Ruki était en train de s'assoupir lorsque Reita rentra de sa virée nocturne, anormalement sobre.

« _Tu m'attendais, Ru-chan ? S'enquit le bassiste, amusé.

_Rêve, je réfléchissais juste trop pour dormir.

_C'est vrai que ça doit te changer de d'habitude. »

Dans un cas normal, le chanteur l'aurait traité d'enfoiré. Mais là, à cet instant, il songea que c'était ce qui manquait autant au groupe depuis plusieurs semaines. De la légèreté.

Alors il resta muet, perdu dans ses pensées et Reita fut interloqué par son absence de répartie.

« _Ouh ouh, la Terre appelle Ruki. »

Le blond revint dans la réalité et adressa un sourire d'excuse à son ami.

« _Je… Désolé, Reita. Oh, d'ailleurs, j'suis allé voir des photos de nous, des concerts. On a été brillants. »

Le bassiste sembla saisir le sous-entendu.

« _Oh. Kai doit être rassuré.

_Ouais. S'il ne l'est pas on imprime les photos et on les lui fait bouffer. »

Le ton vindicatif du blond n'était pas habituel, pourtant Reita comprenait.

« _Aoi est parti se coucher ?

_Je l'ai aidé à ramener Uru' dans leur chambre, il dormait sur un canapé du hall.

_Hm. Et Kai ?

_Pas vu. Et tant mieux, je crois que l'alcool m'a un peu désinhibé. »

Cette remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Ruki.

« _Bon, mec, je t'aime bien, mais là je crois que j'aime encore plus mon pieu, alors je vais aller le rejoindre. »

Ruki retint le « feignasse » qui lui était venu naturellement aux lèvres et lui souhaita une bonne nuit à la place. Il se coucha également et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

[…]

En règle générale, lorsque notre journée va être réellement pourrie, on le sait dès le réveil, ça ne trompe jamais.

Ce matin-là, Tora se cogna le genou dans la table de chevet alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux depuis trois minutes trente. Ensuite, l'eau de la douche refusa de passer au-dessus des vingt-cinq degrés et sa bouilloire électrique quant à elle surchauffa et fit sauter les plombs.

Après s'être énervé sur le disjoncteur pendant dix minutes, il avait songé à se recoucher. Pourtant, on était mardi et Shou ne tolérerait pas « je me suis levé du pied gauche » comme excuse d'absence à la répétition quotidienne. La mort dans l'âme, Tora se résigna donc à se rendre à la Peace and Smile Company, rejoindre ses collègues et amis.

Il fuma deux cigarettes coup sur coup avant de partir et regretta de ne pas avoir pris son paquet avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié du trajet. Sans nul doute, un membre du groupe allait lui dire qu'il sentait le tabac, et Shou deviendrait suspicieux. Il pouvait le voir comme s'il y était déjà.

Mais il avait des mensonges en stock, et ils n'avaient de toute manière rien à lui dire, il était majeur et vacciné et faisait ce qu'il voulait avec son corps et sa santé. D'ailleurs, Nao faisait relativement n'importe quoi aussi, même s'il était cadré par le leader.

Étrangement, Tora fut le premier à arriver dans leur salle habituelle. Il en profita et s'installa sur le canapé, histoire de somnoler le temps que les autres le rejoignent.

Il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé des heures lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il recula brusquement la tête, avisant le visage de Hiroto à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

« _Oh Dieu, Hiroto, ça ne va pas de me réveiller comme ça ?

_Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu dormais vraiment. »

Le plus âgé s'abstint de répondre et se leva du canapé avant d'aller sortir sa basse de sa housse.

« _Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit le châtain, la voix curieusement douce.

_Si si, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Tora sans le regarder, concentré sur son instrument.

_Tu as l'air… fatigué. C'est la première fois que tu t'endors comme ça, ici. »

Tora haussa les épaules pour masquer son trouble. Un goût amer envahi sa bouche. Hiroto s'inquiétait pour lui, par pitié. Pour avoir l'impression d'être utile. Pff. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de mal à gérer ses démons…

Devant le manque d'éloquence de son compatriote, Hiroto leva un sourcil puis sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil appuyé à l'autre occupant des lieux.

Tora poussa un profond soupir et releva la tête. C'était du bluff, il était incapable de se concentrer sur sa basse dans un tel état.

Hiroto ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'il allait mal, alors il ne devrait même plus s'étonner de ne rien vouloir faire pour aller mieux.

[…]

Aoi ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Certes, ils avaient tous prié – du moins Ruki, Reita et lui – pour que cesse le conflit qui déchirait leur groupe, mais s'il avait su à l'avance que ça se passerait de cette façon, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'adresser aux dieux.

Heureusement, si on y pensait de manière objective, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Les dégâts physiques avaient été peu nombreux. Toutefois, les dégâts psychologiques étaient bien plus importants.

Deux jours après leur retour de tournée, Uruha s'était rendu à la PSC pour voir Shou et Nao. D'après ce qu'il avait réussi à raconter par la suite, il avait pris les escaliers car l'ascenseur était encore en panne, mais en haut des marches il avait glissé et tout dégringolé.

Il s'en tirait avec un bel hématome au niveau des côtes flottantes et des contusions légères un peu partout, là où ses membres fins avaient amorti la chute.

Le point positif était donc que l'accident avait incité Kai à reconsidérer son opinion. Suite à cela, les deux hommes s'étaient expliqués et arrangés, pour le plus grand bonheur des trois autres.

Il leur restait quatre jours de repos, tout aurait par conséquent dû être parfait.

Et bien… Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans un conte de fées.

Pour une raison qu'Aoi ignorait mais qu'il s'évertuait à trouver, Uruha ne leur avait peut-être pas raconté les circonstances exactes de son accident. Il agissait bizarrement depuis. Au début, il ne s'était pas posé trop de questions, car les chutes dans les escaliers peuvent arriver à tout le monde.

Mais au lieu d'en rire, comme de ses autres maladresses, Uruha avait l'air… remué. Autre fait important, il n'avait pas téléphoné à Nao depuis deux jours; une éternité au regard de la fréquence de leurs conversations durant la tournée.

Aoi squattait chez lui depuis et était bien déterminé à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait sous ses yeux. Ils avaient repris le travail ce matin, mais s'étaient contenté d'une réunion et du débriefing de la tournée. Ils ne reprendraient leur rythme habituel que le lendemain, avec une répétition.

En ce moment, le châtain était dans la salle de bain, et Aoi allongé sur le canapé devant l'écran de télévision éteint. Il venait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce pour s'occuper, sauf que ça n'avait pas suffi à le distraire bien longtemps, à son grand désespoir.

Aoi entendit le bruit de la douche cesser et se releva en position assise. Son ami n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard Uruha apparut dans le salon, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement noir, son torse nu et meurtri exposé à l'air libre. Une serviette était posée sur ses cheveux et il les frottait machinalement, le regard ailleurs.

Il n'adressa qu'un vague coup d'œil à son homologue puis rejoignit sa chambre. Aoi espéra qu'il allait en ressortir, que c'était juste pour aller s'habiller.

Il attendit tout de même une vingtaine de minute avant de voir revenir le châtain dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Ce dernier prit place dans un fauteuil en face d'Aoi et lui sourit. Du moins, essaya de lui sourire. Et Aoi nota la légère nuance.

« _A-chan…

_Hm ? »

Allait-il se confier à lui ou lui parler de la météo ?

« _Je vais aller dormir chez Nao ce soir, je partirais avec lui à la PSC demain matin. »

Le cœur d'Aoi implosa sans sa poitrine. Il tenta de garder l'air impassible, de ne pas trahir son trouble et sa déception. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ça aurait peut-être été l'électrochoc qui manquait à Uruha pour lui raconter les circonstances exactes de sa chute. Il y songea, mais trop tard. Sur le coup, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« _D'accord, je rentrerais chez moi en fin d'après-midi dans ce cas. »

Une courte pause.

« _Tu veux que je fasse à manger ce midi ? avait-il ajouté ensuite. »

Ce ne serait pas ce jour qu'ils partageraient une nouvelle confidence.

* * *

_Où Uruha apprend à mentir à son meilleur ami... _

_A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé._


	16. Chapter 16

_Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai déserté le site, mais entre la fin de mes partiels, mon déménagement et tout le reste, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser avec mon ordinateur, et donc d'écrire ou de poster la moindre chose. D'ailleurs, je pars au Japon dans deux jours, donc je suppose mon inactivité va encore se prolonger. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

[…]

Ruki observa la boutique de l'extérieur et vérifia son reflet dans la vitrine. Il ne portait qu'un chapeau pour cacher ses cheveux blonds et cet endroit était de loin le pire pour conserver son anonymat. D'un autre côté, il était venu de son plein gré alors il ne devrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si des fans venaient lui réclamer des autographes ou des photos.

Heureusement, la boutique n'avait pas l'air pas bien remplie. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit de clochette et Ruki croisa le regard de Kenji en entrant. Il vit son sourire de commerçant s'adoucir lorsqu'il le reconnut.

« _Oh, Taka ! C'est un plaisir de te voir ici ! »

Suite à l'exclamation de son ami, Yasuhiro se retourna des rayonnages dans lesquels il rangeait de nouvelles acquisitions et vint saluer Ruki à son tour.

« _Quel bon vent t'amène ? S'enquit Kenji, curieux.

_Je suis encore un peu en congé cet après-midi, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer vous voir avant de reprendre un emploi du temps de dingue.

_C'est gentil, remarqua Yasu avec un sourire.

_Tu as abandonné Kazu chez vous ?

_Etre malade le rend d'une humeur de chien et on a réussi à se foutre sur la gueule trois fois depuis ce matin. »

Kenji éclata de rire et secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses mèches roses.

« _Et Allen, il n'est pas là non plus ? Demanda Ruki, lorsqu'il eut remarqué l'absence de l'homme le plus calme du groupe.

_Il est parti acheter je ne sais pas trop quoi, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, ça fait une heure qu'il y est allé. »

Ruki nota que deux clientes les observaient du coin de l'œil et leur adressa un sourire en coin. L'une rougit furieusement et l'autre se cacha la bouche derrière sa main. Elles lui rendirent ensuite son sourire et se dirigèrent vers un autre rayon du magasin. Il fallait juste espérer qu'elles ne propageraient pas l'information sur sa venue ici, même si ça pourrait être bénéfique pour le commerce de ses amis.

Ses amis, oui. Ils l'étaient devenus à part entière durant la soirée chez eux.

Bien qu'ils fassent partie du même monde, étant tous passionnés de musique, Ruki tenait à conserver des liens avec eux, pour la normalité que ça représentait. Il avait parfois besoin d'oublier qu'il était une idole. Et puis, il s'était déjà bien attaché à eux.

Allen entra soudain dans la boutique, arrachant Ruki à ses pensées.

« _Oh, bonjour Taka, souhaita-t-il en apercevant le chanteur. »

Malgré le respect qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait vite appris à l'appeler par son surnom, comme les autres. Ruki l'en remerciait.

« _Salut Allen, tu vas bien ?

_Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

_Niquel.

_Tant mieux. Vous m'excusez, je dois aller ranger ça. »

Il montra un sac rempli et s'en alla vers ce que Ruki supposa être l'arrière-boutique, dont la porte était située derrière la caisse.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé acheter, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Yasu à son collègue.

_Je crois qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi, répondit-il.

_Ah ça m'aide.

_Je t'en prie. »

Ruki fit un tour dans la boutique et discuta encore un peu avec eux avant de rentrer chez lui s'occuper de son colocataire fiévreux et vipérin. La maladie lui faisait toujours cet effet-là et heureusement, ce n'était que la troisième fois depuis le début de leur partenariat.

Par ailleurs, il préférait encore subir les sautes d'humeur de Kazu que l'ambiance tendue de leur débriefing le matin même à la PSC. Kai ne disait plus rien à Uruha mais celui-ci semblait complètement ailleurs, sans doute à cause de cette chute qu'avait mentionnée Aoi.

[…]

Quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils. Il allait devenir fou, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Saga repoussa d'un air rageur son portable qui vibrait, décidé à ne pas répondre. Ça partait d'une bonne intention mais il ne voulait plus de la compassion des autres. Hiroto avait raconté aux Alice Nine ce qu'il s'était passé avec Eileen et ils le traitaient tous avec attention depuis ce jour.

Comme s'il fallait le ménager, comme s'il n'était qu'une petite chose d'apparence fragile mais prête à leur sauter à la gueule ! Une bombe, en fait.

Seul Tora ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que d'habitude, mais Saga ne parvenait à avoir un avis tranché sur ce problème. Tora n'était pas attentif à ce qui l'entourait, quoi ou qui que ce soit. Saga se demandait depuis combien de temps ça durait. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par ses propres embrouilles qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la flamme dans les yeux de Tora s'était éteinte, et le reste avec.

Ils faisaient une belle troupe de bras cassés, finalement. Nao avec ses problèmes de santé, Tora dépressif pour des raisons non dévoilées et lui-même avec son ex-femme. Restaient Shou et Hiroto pour tenter de recoller les morceaux et maintenir une certaine cohésion, tout au moins pour les regards extérieurs.

Saga saluait l'effort, toutefois il n'avait plus envie d'en faire lui-même. Il était las, las d'avoir perdu son fils, las de se sentir aussi mal alors qu'il lui restait pourtant sa passion. Mais c'était comme si cette dernière portait le goût de sa défaite, une saveur amère et paralysante.

Hiroto lui avait dit que s'il avait abandonné sa carrière pour son fils, il en aurait souffert de la même manière et, horreur, aurait fini par détester son fils pour ça. Chienne de vie.

Ils étaient tous affairés à préparer le prochain album. Sans lui. Du moins, avec sa présence, mais sans sa participation.

Saga se contentait d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'on lui disait, se trompait dans les enchainements, faisait des fausses notes, arrêtait subitement de jouer et sortait de la salle de répétition. Même Nao y restait plus longtemps que lui, maintenant. Shou semblait vouloir le secouer mais ne faisait rien, Hiroto y veillait.

Ils étaient trop transparents, trop prévisibles. Sa vie manquait de folie et d'originalité. De douceur et d'insouciance. Tout ce que Keitoh lui apportait d'habitude. Il aurait voulu qu'un monstre surgisse de sous son lit pendant la nuit pour lui faire la morale. Qu'une bombe explose à la PSC pour pouvoir sursauter et se sentir vivant.

Mais rien de tout ça. Rien, juste sa peine agrémentée de sa colère, contre lui-même et contre le monde entier.

[…]

Nao appréciait son leader, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais en l'occurrence, il aurait bien aimé que ce dernier arrête de lui taper sur les nerfs, sinon il ferait comme Saga et enverrait tout péter.

Il était compréhensible que Shou soit stressé, vu la façon dont le groupe sombrait, mais se mettre dans cet état n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

Surtout qu'en plus, il s'était mis en tête qu'il le convaincrait de commencer une thérapie pour soigner sa phobie. Il le harcelait avec ça au minimum deux fois par jour. Nao savait que sa claustrophobie était également handicapante pour les autres mais il estimait avoir le choix se concernant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas se soigner, mais plutôt qu'il avait peur, même s'il ne voulait pas non plus le reconnaître. Après tout, personne ne le prendrait au sérieux s'il déclarait avoir peur de consulter un spécialiste pour guérir de sa phobie.

Il avait peur du changement. Il avait peur qu'on lui dise qu'il était fou, incurable, aliéné, bon à rien… Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui dans son domaine d'aptitudes, la batterie et la musique, mais ailleurs, il doutait facilement de tout.

Il aurait bien demandé l'avis d'Uruha à ce sujet, l'entendre le réconforter et le convaincre que Shou avait peut-être raison, mais le châtain était encore en repos et il n'osait pas le déranger en l'appelant. Il avait croisé Kai dans les couloirs le lendemain de leur retour de tournée et si un regard avait pu tuer, il serait déjà mort. Le leader des the GazettE lui en voulait personnellement, pour une raison qu'il devinait sans peine.

Et comme Uruha préférait se dresser contre Kai au mépris des ennuis, Nao anticipait et évitait de l'appeler pour qu'il se repose.

S'il savait!

Le lendemain de la reprise d'Uruha et des siens à la PSC, Nao arriva en retard à leur propre répétition. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que seul Shou était là.

« _Salut. Où sont les autres ? »

Lorsqu'il vit les poings de son leader se serrer, Nao se demanda si sa question avait été réellement nécessaire.

« _Tora est malade et Hiroto calme Saga qui s'est explosé la main sur le mur y'a dix minutes.

_Oh, répondit juste Nao. »

Le regard de Shou le dissuada d'étendre davantage sa remarque. Pourtant, ce dernier alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Peu habitué à cette attitude de sa part, Nao s'approcha lentement de lui.

Il s'accroupit devant son leader qui avait la tête baissée et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il les sentit trembler. Shou devait vraiment être dans un état intérieur désastreux.

« _Shou, calme-toi… »

Nao remarqua que les jointures des mains de son ami étaient blanches, signe qu'elles étaient suffisamment crispées pour empêcher le sang de circuler correctement.

Il prit les mains de Shou dans les siennes et les frottas en douceur.

« _Raconte-moi. Tora, déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Il a appelé tout à l'heure, quand j'étais sur le chemin, raconta Shou qui faisait un visible effort pour se calmer. Il avait la voix cassée, presque éteinte, et il toussait comme un perdu. M'a demandé s'il était vraiment obligé de venir. J'ai pas eu le cœur de le forcer.

_Ok… Je passerais le voir ce soir, d'accord ? Pour voir s'il n'a besoin de rien. »

Nul doute que si Shou n'avait pas été aussi désespéré, il aurait éclaté de rire.

« _S'il est comme toi tu peux toujours courir pour qu'il te laisse faire quelque chose pour lui. »

Nao ronchonna tout en sachant que Shou avait parfaitement raison.

« _Mm. Et Saga ?

_Il était au téléphone dans la salle quand je suis arrivé. Je lui ai fait signe et j'ai attendu dans le couloir qu'il finisse. Hiroto s'est ramené entre temps, et quand il a ouvert la porte on a entendu Saga crier… »

Nao, choqué par ce que le leader lui révélait, sentit ce dernier trembler contre lui.

« _C'était… effrayant. Presque comme s'il souffrait le martyr et que finalement, il ne pouvait plus garder ça à l'intérieur. Et puis il a donné un coup de pied dans la porte, nous a soudain aperçus et a cogné le mur d'en face. Il n'a rien dit mais il s'est écroulé par terre, la main serrée contre lui. Hiroto s'est dépêché de l'emmener dehors. »

Le batteur n'avait rien à dire, cette fois. Un tel témoignage de violence… Mais qu'avait donc appris Saga pour être dans cet état ? Seule Eileen pouvait le mettre vraiment en colère, et encore, seulement quand ça concernait aussi leur fils.

« _On aura de la chance s'il n'est rien arrivé de grave, et que Saga ne s'est pas pété quelque chose. »

Nao vit aux yeux agrandis d'horreur de son leader que celui-ci n'avait même pas envisagé le fait que leur guitariste puisse se retrouver handicapé un moment.

« _Tu vas essayer de les retrouver, et je crois que le mieux serait d'emmener Saga passer une radio. S'il a vraiment un ou plusieurs os cassés ça sera pire si on attend. »

Shou hocha la tête, sonné.

« _Je vais aller chez Tora, voir comment ça va. On se tient au courant, ok ? »

Shou reprit quelque peu ses esprits et réussit à confirmer. Il ne fit aucune remarque à propos de la certaine ironie des propos de Nao et récupéra ses affaires en silence.

Les deux amis se séparèrent dans le couloir, prenant chacun une direction différente. Nao pensait avec certitude que sa journée ne pourrait pas être pire, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Aoi et que celui-ci lui demande avec inquiétude pourquoi Uruha n'était pas avec lui.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire pour eux... A force de vouloir se protéger, on craque et c'est tout le monde qui en souffre. Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Trois mois sans update, effectivement ça commençait à faire long. Je ne sais pas si hormis la personne pour qui je poste ce chapitre il y a d'autres personnes qui lisent. Toujours est-il que c'est fiction est toujours d'actualité car elle me tient à cœur. Si vous lisez, je vous en remercie._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

[…]

Si Ruki n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait remarqué que Kai avait fait des efforts. En effet, leur leader s'était contenté de râler pendant cinq petites minutes – ce qui était drôlement peu face à ses diatribes habituelles – quand il avait compris qu'Uruha ne se joindrait pas à eux pour la répétition, la première depuis leur retour. La veille, ils avaient juste eu une réunion et un débriefing le matin.

Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'Aoi sache pourquoi mais ce dernier leur avait révélé qu'il n'avait pas dormis chez Uruha parce que le châtain avait voulu aller chez Nao. Reita avait avancé l'idée que peut-être Nao avait eu un problème et qu'Uruha était resté chez lui pour l'aider.

Fait encore plus curieux, Kai n'avait rien ajouté et aussitôt changé de sujet de conversation.

C'est Kazumasa qui tilta lorsque Ruki lui raconta sa journée, le soir-même.

« _Je trouve ça très étrange que Kai n'ai pas réagi, alors qu'il était le premier à s'opposer à ce qu'Uruha aide Nao.

_Ils se sont réconciliés quand Uru' est tombé dans l'escalier. Peut-être que Kai s'en veut de le voir aussi… faible depuis.

_Je ne sais pas. Uruha ne vous a rien dit à propos de son absence ce matin ?

_Non, et c'est vrai que c'est pas son genre. D'habitude il prévient Kai ou Aoi par téléphone, mais là, rien. On n'sait même pas s'il est chez Nao ou chez lui du coup. »

Le silence s'installa pendant une poignée de secondes.

« _On dirait que vous faites tous un concours… Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux.

_Pardon ?

_Ce sera à celui qui cachera le plus gros secret à ses amis. »

La voix de Kazu était amusée mais Ruki prit le temps de méditer cette étrange remarque. Son colocataire n'avait pas tort. Lui-même leur cachait qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, Kai leur cachait pourquoi il ne supportait pas qu'ils fricotent avec les membres des autres groupes, Uruha leur dissimulait un tas de choses quant à son état, et il restait Aoi et Reita, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher… Mais Dieu sait qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Ruki dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Ses rêves furent troubles, il ne lui restait qu'un sentiment de malaise profond au réveil. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Etait-ce par inquiétude pour Uruha ou pour son propre secret, d'après ce qu'avait énoncé Kazu ? Le groupe finirait par savoir qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ruki pria pour avoir encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de le leur avouer.

Il se leva tôt, une fois n'est pas coutume. Kazu dormait encore et il fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit près de la porte de sa chambre. Le chanteur blond quitta leur appartement vers sept heures du matin, après avoir laissé un mot pour son colocataire.

Il arriva le premier aux studios de la PSC, même Kai ne se levait pas aussi tôt pour venir. Les bourreaux de travail ont aussi leurs limites !

Il s'affala sans grâce aucune dans le canapé en cuir et rejeta la tête contre le dossier, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là sans rien faire, mais un cri le sortit de sa torpeur. Kai.

« _Oh, Dieu, Ruki, je ne pensais pas que tu étais là. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« _Désolé.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes de si bon matin ?

_Je suis tenté de répondre la motivation mais je suppose que tu me croiras davantage si je te dis que c'est l'insomnie. »

Kai grogna pour la forme.

« _Il est quelle heure ?

_Huit heures trente, les autres ne vont tarder à arriver. »

Ruki songea qu'il avait dû s'endormir dans le canapé, pour que le temps soit passé si vite.

Un bruit de voix donna raison à Kai. Aoi et Reita entrèrent dans la salle, perdus dans une discussion animée. Ils saluèrent leurs deux collègues d'un signe de tête, sans s'interrompre.

« _Non mais, imagine qu'il ait fait tout ça pour le couvrir !

_Aoi, arrête, on en a déjà parlé. C'est toi qui me l'as raconté, comment voulais-tu qu'il soit aussi naturel s'il n'y avait pas un réel problème derrière ? »

Ruki tendit l'oreille, subitement intéressé. Un coup d'œil en direction du leader lui apprit que ce dernier ne comprenait pas non plus le sujet de discussion des deux autres.

« _Mais il n'est pas chez lui ! Alors il est où ? »

Kai fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du guitariste et du bassiste. Alors que le deuxième allait répondre, il s'avança entre eux et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« _Attendez, vous parlez de qui? D'Uruha ? »

Aoi prit soudain conscience d'avoir ignoré Kai et Ruki depuis leur entrée dans la salle.

« _Euh… ouais. On pensait qu'il était chez Nao hier.

_Oui, et alors ? relança Kai.

_J'ai choppé Nao hier après-midi dans un couloir, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi Uruha n'était pas avec lui, il m'a regardé comme si j'avais eu un troisième œil au milieu du front.

_Donc il n'était pas chez Nao ? Demanda Ruki, pour avoir confirmation.

_Il n'ont pas dormi ensemble, et Uruha n'était pas chez lui hier soir. Pire encore, Nao n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Uruha depuis sa chute dans les escaliers. C'est moi qui lui ais raconté.

_Ça sent mauvais tout ça.

_Ouais, Nao s'inquiétait sévère. D'habitude Uruha était super présent pour lui, et là, pfut, il disparait. »

Kai se terra dans son mutisme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Il y avait trop de liens étranges dans cette histoire.

« _Et Nao justement, comment il va ?

_Il était nerveux quand je l'ai croisé, parce qu'apparemment il s'est passé deux-trois trucs pendant leur répétition, qui était d'ailleurs annulée. Enfin, j'ai pas essayé d'en savoir plus, il était pressé.

_Je crois qu'Uruha et Nao ont besoin l'un de l'autre, pour s'aider avec leurs soucis respectifs, quels qu'ils soient. Ça allait beaucoup mieux avant la tournée, remarqua Reita. »

Kai se sentit directement visé. Il préféra ne pas prendre part à la conversation.

« _Fait entrer ça dans la tête de cette de mule qui nous sert de guitariste.

_Eh ! S'exclama Aoi qui n'avait pas écouté Reita.

_Pas toi, andouille. L'autre, soupira Ruki.

_Bon, donc je récapitule. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a vu Uruha, c'était Aoi avant-hier midi. Uruha a déclaré aller passer la nuit chez Nao et n'a plus été vu depuis. C'est bien ça ?

_Ouais, approuva Aoi.

_Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le retrouver, une fois de plus. »

[…]

Tora ouvrit un œil avec précaution, puis l'autre. Il voyait la lumière derrière ses paupières closes et ne souhaitait pas devenir aveugle.

Sa vue mit quelques instants à se stabiliser, le paysage qui l'entourait tardant à retrouver une forme reconnaissable.

Avec cette nouvelle perception, il retrouva aussi les sensations de son corps complet, passablement engourdi par le sommeil et la fièvre. D'ailleurs il avait l'impression de cuire sous les couvertures, bien qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un boxer – il vérifia.

Une voix parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'il n'eut le temps de penser à quoique que ce soit.

« _Oh, tu es enfin réveillé. »

Ses yeux papillotèrent, un bruit de pas l'entoura et il vit Nao entrer dans son champ de vision. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour comprendre que ce fait était inhabituel et avoir une réaction en conséquence.

« _Na… »

Sa gorge trop sèche et irritée l'empêcha de prononcer plus qu'une syllabe. Nao aida Tora à se mettre en position assise et lui tendit ensuite un gobelet. Il tenta de boire une ou deux gorgées et remercia Nao d'un signe de tête.

« _Prends ton temps, ça fait un moment que ta gorge ne sert plus qu'à tousser. »

Tora haussa un sourcil.

« _Com… combien de temps ?

_Depuis que tu n'es pas venu bosser ?

_Hm.

_Trois jours. Il est seize heures.

_Tu ne… huh huh… devrais pas y être ? Qu'est-ce que… huh… tu fais là, d'a… d'ailleurs ? »

Tora reprit difficilement son souffle après ces deux longues questions.

« _Oh… Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas être en état de venir. Alors on est en « repos provisoire ». »

Nao insista sur les guillemets avec ses doigts. Tora hocha la tête.

« _Qui… huh… ?

_Qui d'autre ? Saga. Il a voulu exploser un mur, ce con. Interdiction de jouer pendant deux semaines minimum. »

Tora ouvrit la bouche, effaré.

« _Bizarrement, avec ta maladie et le handicap de Saga, Shou était plus désespéré qu'énervé. C'est pas bon pour lui, surtout qu'il est pas au top là, mais ça vous évite une bonne engueulade à tous les deux. »

Tora leva les yeux au ciel, toutefois Nao put remarquer que ses traits étaient serrés, comme si le bassiste se sentait concerné par le sort du leader.

« _Donc ça fait trois jours que je passe te voir dans ces heures-ci, mais d'habitude tu dors, ou tu délires. Tu te sens comment ?

_En… huh… morceaux. »

Nao émit un léger rire.

« _T'inquiète, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. On ne se débarrasse pas d'une grippe comme ça.

_J'ai cru comprendre, marmonna Tora d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre une gorgée d'eau.

_Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_J'ai juste envie de me rendormir…

_All right, je vais te laisser alors. Je repasserais te voir demain midi.

_Ok. »

Nao se releva du bord du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pendant qu'ils parlaient et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _Nao ?

_Oui ?

_Merci. »

Tora entendit le léger rire de son collègue, s'affaissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Plus si seul, maintenant.

[…]

Uruha était sur le palier, à deux mètres de la sonnette, depuis dix minutes, mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. Venir ici lui avait demandé une dose de courage et d'énergie qu'il n'imaginait pas avoir en stock. Sauf que maintenant…

Ses cheveux à la teinture rousse délavée avaient été hâtivement attachés en queue de cheval, dégageant son visage pâle aux traits tirés. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas amélioré sa condition physique, loin de là.

Il appuya sur la sonnette et se recula vivement d'un pas, plus du tout certain que c'était la bonne solution. Il songea à s'enfuir mais fut incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il crut qu'il n'y avait personne et commençait à s'en sentir soulagé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

La personne derrière fut au moins aussi surprise qu'elle.

« _Euh… Désolé, j'ai dus me tromper d'appartement, avoua Uruha, qui n'avait jamais vu cette personne de sa vie. »

Un peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux bordeaux retenus en arrière par des pinces, l'homme avait certes du charme mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait.

Uruha recula, prêt à partir, mais l'autre le retint.

« _Attendez ! Vous cherchez Takanori, non ? »

Uruha mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé. Cet homme semblait le connaître, pour savoir qu'il cherchait Ruki.

« _Euh… Oui, répondit le roux, intrigué.

_Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Vous voulez entrer ? »

Uruha sentait que s'il partait maintenant, il n'aurait plus la force de revenir plus tard. Il hocha alors la tête et l'homme lui sourit.

« _Il sera content de vous voir. »

Uruha sentait la curiosité faire rage à l'intérieur de son corps. Qui était-il ? Il donnait l'impression d'être proche de Ruki, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire. Vivaient-ils ensemble ? Etaient-ils amis, cousins ou… en couple ?

Uruha reconnut l'appartement dans lequel tous les GazettE étaient venus dîner un soir.

L'homme le guida dans la maison après qu'il ait retiré ses chaussures et son manteau dans l'entrée. Ils s'installèrent face à face dans les fauteuils du salon, à côté de la grande baie vitrée.

« _Désolé pour ça, marmonna l'inconnu en désignant le bazar du salon. »

Uruha identifia des vêtements de Ruki parmi d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« _Ce n'est pas grave, j'arrive sans prévenir. »

Le guitariste fut heureux que sa voix sorte sans tremblements intempestifs. Son vis-à-vis sourit de nouveau.

« _Je crois que Taka aurait aimé que ça se fasse en d'autres circonstances, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je vais devoir te raconter quelques trucs. »

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Uruha rencontre Kazu? Ehe, tous les personnages sont de plus en plus englués dans une toile d'araignée géante!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bien le bonsoir. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard de... quatre mois. J'ai vraiment très peu écris l'année dernière, par manque de temps principalement, et c'est difficile de retrouver du temps (et de l'inspiration!) pour reprendre. J'ai terminé une de mes longues fictions à chapitres le mois dernier et je vais maintenant essayer de conclure celle-ci. Il serait temps! J'ai bon espoir de la terminer pour juin maximum. _

_En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

L'homme aux cheveux roux et celui aux cheveux bordeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« _Je m'appelle Kazumasa et je suis le colocataire de Taka depuis neuf mois. »

Uruha mit sa surprise ainsi que ses innombrables questions de côté pour faire preuve d'un peu de savoir vivre.

« _Enchanté, moi c'est Kôyô, même si je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

Kazumasa parut heureux de voir son voisin sourire, même si c'était léger.

« _Oui, en effet. Taka me parle souvent de vous. Encore plus en ce moment. »

La dernière phrase fut ajoutée d'une voix plus douce. Uruha soupira et se retint de se cacher la tête dans les mains.

« _Tu as besoin d'en parler ? S'enquit-il avec sollicitude. »

Son attitude était comme un baume sur les blessures internes du guitariste.

« _Je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour moi, et… J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait tout l'inverse. Mais je n'ai plus assez de courage pour retourner là-bas, leur raconter ce que je ressens…

_Tu veux que je te dise ce que Taka m'a raconté ? »

Dans une autre circonstance, peut-être qu'Uruha aurait trouvé cette situation étrange, le fait qu'un quasi inconnu, colocataire d'un de ses meilleurs amis, sache des choses intimes sur lui. En l'occurrence, c'était presque parfait. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement, et Kazumasa commença son explication.

« _Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais Taka a dit que tu étais censé être chez un ami, sauf que tu n'y étais pas et chez toi non plus. Ils étaient inquiets, plus que ça même. Je crois qu'hier votre leader était prêt à aller au poste de police. Ils te cherchent, tous, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'ont pas répété. »

Uruha se passa la main sur le visage, atterré.

« _Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?

_S'il te plait. »

Dans le coin cuisine, Kazu s'exhorta à un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, car il était inutile qu'ils soient tous les deux sur les nerfs. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait apaiser un peu son visiteur inattendu avant le retour de son colocataire, qui, sans le vouloir, jetterait sans doute de l'huile sur le feu.

Il apporta un plateau avec deux tasses cinq minutes plus tard et laissa Uruha en prendre une.

« _Merci. »

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques instants. Kazu nota que le roux s'était mis un peu plus à son aise dans le fauteuil et en fut ravi. Bien évidemment, il avait résumé la situation en édulcorant tous les détails que Ruki lui avait donnés. Il était bien conscient que ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup pour Uruha.

« _Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Lui demanda soudainement ce dernier.

_Je tiens un disquaire de musique japonaise avec des amis. »

À la grande surprise de Kazumasa qui pensait qu'Uruha lui avait posé la question pour meubler le silence, le visage du roux s'éclaira un peu.

« _Sacré Ruki, même en dehors du boulot il choisit des amis qui aiment ça, remarqua-t-il. Mais tu n'es pas un de nos fans, ajouta-t-il après. »

Kazumasa ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

« _Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? S'inquiéta Uruha.

_Non, je suis juste heureux de constater que tu connais très bien Ruki.

_Ah, ouais… Il a beaucoup de mal avec sa célébrité hors de la scène.

_C'est pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé à être en collocation avec moi. Il voulait quelqu'un qui apprécie Takanori et non Ruki.

_Je comprends.

_Il ne vous l'a jamais dit parce qu'il avait peur que vous n'approuviez pas, avoua sincèrement Kazu. »

Uruha leva un sourcil, puis son visage se fit songeur.

« _Mm, à la réflexion, il est possible qu'il ait eu raison. Kai n'aimerait pas ça. Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter que je fréquente un mec d'un autre groupe… »

Kazu avait eu droit à une version complète du conflit entre le leader et le guitariste, si bien qu'il ne posa pas de question.

« _Je ne le dirais pas aux autres, de toute façon. Je crois que Ruki apprécie l'idée d'avoir quelque chose d'important à garder pour lui. »

L'homme aux cheveux bordeaux lui fit un doux sourire.

« _Je te remercie, Kôyô.

_De ?

_De réagir de cette manière et de soutenir Taka.

_C'est normal. Les amis servent à ça. »

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et Uruha sursauta légèrement.

« _Je dois rentrer chez moi, lâcha-t-il avant de se lever. »

Kazu se mit debout à son tour.

« _Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre que Taka arrive ? Tu étais venu pour le voir, non ?

_Je préfèrerai qu'il ne me voie pas dans cet état.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

_Je… Ecoute, s'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien. Je ne suis pas venu.

_Kôyô je ne peux…

_Je t'en prie ! Fais-ça pour moi… »

La voix d'Uruha s'était faite implorante. Kazumasa fixa le visage défait de son vis-à-vis.

« _C'est d'accord. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

_Ce que tu veux.

_Tu appelles Taka, ou quelqu'un d'autre demain. Ce sont tes amis, tu ne peux pas les laisser croire que quelque chose de grave t'es arrivé alors que tu as juste peur de leur faire face. »

Uruha parut abattu par cette vérité crue mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

« _Je le ferais.

_Bien.

_Merci, Kazumasa. Désolé de te forcer à cacher des choses à Ruki.

_C'est bon. Prend soin de toi, ok ? Et n'oublie pas demain. »

Uruha récupéra son manteau et sortit dans le couloir après avoir une fois de plus remercié son hôte.

[…]

Affalé dans un confortable fauteuil, Saga observait avec tristesse sa guitare, posée sur son socle à l'autre bout du salon. Son regard tomba ensuite sur son bras droit et l'immonde plâtre qui l'empêchait de mouvoir son poignet et ses doigts.

Fractures des métacarpes, interdiction de jouer pendant deux semaines.

Sa petite altercation avec le mur de la PSC avait au moins eut le mérite d'atténuer sa colère. Maintenant, il se sentait juste complètement amorphe, ce qui désespérait Hiroto.

Son ami ne perdait pas espoir de parvenir à lui remonter le moral et passait le voir chez lui tous les jours. Tout en sachant que le bien-être de Saga dépendait de deux choses inaccessibles: son fils et sa guitare.

S'il avait été énervé au point de vouloir extérioriser sa violence, c'était bien évidemment à cause de son ex-femme et de sa négligence. Elle avait laissé Keitoh un après-midi sans surveillance, et le garçon en avait profité pour s'échapper de la maison avec un sac-à-dos.

Lorsque la police l'avait retrouvé, quatre heures après son départ de la maison, et qu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était partit, il avait répondu qu'il allait retrouver son papa parce qu'il lui manquait.

Ceci avait été la goutte d'eau dans le vase trop plein. Les nerfs de Saga n'avaient pas pu tenir le coup plus longtemps.

D'une part, savoir que Keitoh ressentait son absence était une douleur supplémentaire, même s'il était heureux du fait qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Et d'une autre, il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave lors de son escapade, et Eileen n'avait pas semblé s'en rendre compte.

Tout partait à vau-l'eau. Saga entendit frapper à la porte. Il soupira.

Hiroto ne renonçait jamais.

[…]

Aoi était étendu paresseusement sur le canapé de la salle de répétition. Il y était seul, à l'exception de Ruki qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Le chanteur bouillait d'envie de raconter quelque chose au guitariste, mais ce faisant, il risquait de compromettre ses propres secrets, et il n'y était pas préparé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Kai.

« _Bonjour.

_Salut Kai, répondit Aoi d'une voix vaseuse. »

Ruki salua leur leader d'un signe de tête.

« _Des nouvelles d'Uruha ? »

Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire. La veille, en rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé Kazu bizarre et lui avait demandé si quelque chose s'était passé en son absence. Kazu avait alors répondu qu'il était tenu par le secret, mais qu'Uruha allait bien, et devait les appeler aujourd'hui.

Ruki avait perçu la gêne de son colocataire et n'avait rien cherché à savoir de plus, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Si la situation avait été grave, Kazu lui en aurait parlé, de toute façon. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le roux se manifeste.

« _Non, toujours pas. »

Aoi semblait désespéré, songea Ruki. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas dans sa situation ! Son meilleur ami était partit sans donner de nouvelles, l'abandonnant avec les autres.

Un portable sonna et Ruki capta avec retard qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il décrocha après un signe de tête aux deux musiciens.

« _Allo ?

_Salut, Ruki. Tu es seul ?

_Non.

_Tu peux faire en sorte de l'être ?

_Attends une seconde. »

Ruki colla le portable contre son torse et indiqua aux autres qu'il sortait.

« _C'est qui ? Murmura Aoi. »

Le chanteur eut bien du mal à avoir l'air nonchalant de celui qui n'a rien à cacher alors qu'il avait tout à fait reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur.

« _Ma mère, répondit-il au guitariste. »

Aoi se désintéressa de Ruki et ce dernier quitta la salle.

« _Tu es toujours là ?

_Oui. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais passer pour ta mère, reprocha l'agréable voix de Kazu.

_Roh, elle est très bien ma mère, t'en fait pas.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.

_C'est vrai, pardon. Pourquoi tu appelles, du nouveau ?

_Uruha s'est manifesté?

_Non, pas encore.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait… »

Ruki perçut la peur dans la voix de son colocataire.

« _Tu as essayé de le convaincre de nous joindre ?

_Essayé est le mot. Je… pensais qu'il le ferait.

_Il n'est pas encore trop tard, la journée n'est pas terminée.

_Ouais. Espérons.

_Bon, mec, je te laisse, je parle rarement aussi longtemps avec ma mère, ils vont se demander ce que je fais. A ce soir !

_Fils indigne. A tout à l'heure. »

Le chanteur raccrocha et rentra dans la salle de répétition. Kai et Aoi discutaient d'un sujet à risque, visiblement, car ils parlaient trop fort pour une simple conversation. Ruki les ignora et alla s'affaler sur le canapé.

Reita entra ensuite et salua la cantonade. Seul le chanteur lui répondit, et le bassiste se dirigea vers lui, devinant qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Kai et Aoi.

« _Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont comme ça ?

_J'sais pas, je suis sorti téléphoner, et je pense que ça a commencé pendant que j'y étais. »

Reita émit un son dépréciatif. Aoi commença à crier sur un Kai stoïque. L'éclat de voix se stoppa de lui-même lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Surpris de voir ce qui avait fait taire leur impétueux guitariste, Reita et Ruki se tournèrent vers la porte.

* * *

A votre avis, qui entre dans la salle de répétition? Et surtout, quelles vont être les diverses réactions des personnages?

Je te dédie ce chapitre, à toi Tonari (faute d'avoir un meilleur pseudo pour le moment!) parce que ton excitation quand j'ai dis que j'allais essayer d'écrire OSC ce soir m'a vraiment motivée. (Si seulement ça pouvait fonctionner aussi pour les kanji...)

A la prochaine! (promis dans moins d'un mois!)

Yoi


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour! Je me suis rappelé ma promesse de finir cette fiction rapidement alors que je profitais de ce dimanche pour ne rien faire. J'ai écris un nouveau chapitre (le 22è) qui correspond un peu mieux à un chapitre de Saint-Valentin mais ce sera pour dans quelques jours! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

Uruha entra dans la salle de répétition et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il releva la tête et regarda ses collègues en face. Du moins, il regarda Kai et Aoi en face, puisque les deux autres étaient sur le côté.

Le guitariste roux semblait plutôt en forme physiquement, il se tenait droit et ses cheveux étaient impeccables. Ses cernes étaient moins visibles que d'habitude et ses joues étaient roses.

Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait été malade dans les derniers jours. Mais avait-il seulement été malade, se demandèrent certains de ses amis. La veille encore, il refusait de les contacter, et là, il se portait comme un charme ? Des émotions diverses et variées, mais puissantes, irradièrent de la grande majorité des personnes présentes.

« _Salut, les gars, lança Uruha. »

En notant l'expression de Kai à l'écoute du salut du guitariste, Ruki songea que celui-ci devait être suicidaire.

« _Salut, répondirent Reita et Ruki. »

Uruha savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à se faire pardonner, cependant il n'avait pas anticipé cette vague de colère muette émanant d'Aoi. De Kai, par contre, c'était prévisible.

Ça allait maintenant être le jeu de « qui-sera-le-plus-têtu » entre les deux. Ruki songea qu'Aoi serait naturellement plus prompt à pardonner à son ami, mais en l'occurrence, Uruha avait merdé. Il n'avait pas prévenu Aoi de ce qu'il lui arrivait et celui-ci s'était fait un sang d'encre. Il devait être vexé de voir qu'Uruha le considérait comme les autres – même si c'était méchant pour le reste du groupe, Uruha était effectivement plus proche d'Aoi. Bien que les choses aient pu changer durant l'absence du roux.

« _Je peux savoir quelle est ta brillante excuse pour justifier ton absence ? Demanda Kai à Uruha d'un ton polaire. »

Un jour normal où il n'aurait pas eu grand-chose à se reprocher, Uruha n'aurait pas laissé le leader lui manquer de respect à ce point. Mais là, il devait s'écraser, tant que ses propres nerfs ne lâchaient pas.

« _Il y a eu… enfin… Ma mère, elle m'a appelé. Elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital à cause d'un malaise. Je suis monté à Akita et je suis resté avec elle quelques jours. »

Kai haussa les sourcils. Ruki ne sut pas interpréter ce simple geste. Uruha avait l'air convaincant, même en sachant qu'il mentait.

« _Et tu n'as pas songé à nous prévenir ?

_Je… Je suis désolé Kai, ça m'est sorti de la tête.

_Pardon ? Ça t'est sorti de la tête que tu avais un putain de métier et des putains de collègues qui s'inquiétaient pour toi pendant ce temps ? »

Uruha resta muet face à la colère du leader. Ruki lui-même dû admettre que ça lui faisait un peu peur de le voir dire ce genre de chose d'une voix glaciale tout en ayant le visage sans expression.

« _Attends Kai, tu peux comprendre qu'il ait été choqué, non ? Si sa mère était à l'hosto…

_Aoi, reste en dehors de ça.

_Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'écrase pendant que tu le fais culpabiliser, c'est ça ?

_Y'a deux minutes t'avais autant de ressentiment que moi à son égard alors arrête de faire genre ! S'exclama le batteur, perdant peu à peu son calme.

_J'sais pas où sont passés tes sentiments humains, mais sûrement très loin ! Faut que tu te reprennes, Kai !

_J'te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton. C'est encore moi le leader ici !

_T'es le leader d'un foutu groupe de musique, t'as rien à faire dans la vie privée des musiciens ! »

Kai se prit les mots durs d'Aoi sans broncher. Autour, Uruha, Reita et Ruki étaient dans l'expectative. Ruki remarqua qu'Uruha tremblait. S'il n'obtenait pas d'informations du principal concerné, il ferait plier Kazu pour en avoir. Cette histoire allait vraiment trop loin.

« _Si t'en as marre, t'as qu'à partir. »

Aoi et Kai se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes, mais contre toute attente, ce fut Ruki qui bougea le premier.

« _Ça suffit, j'm'en vais, les gars. Vous n'êtes pas capables de régler votre problème comme des adultes civilisés et moi j'ai une vie à côté du groupe. Donc à plus. »

Le chanteur blond tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, sous le regard des quatre membres restants.

« _T'es fier de toi ? lança Kai à Uruha.

_Quoi ?

_Voilà où ça nous mène tes conneries ! »

Aoi fronça les sourcils.

« _Il s'est excusé. Il a fait l'con mais il a compris que c'était la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

_Je veux qu'on puisse bosser sans qu'il manque un membre à chaque séance, c'est possible ?

_Ce serait possible si t'étais pas aussi détestable ! Ça nous donnerait peut-être envie de venir travailler au lieu de nous donner mal au ventre rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer dans cette pièce! »

Les mots d'Uruha semblèrent être amplifiés. Ils résonnèrent dans les oreilles des quatre hommes présents et encore plus fort dans celles de Kai qui sembla revenir un peu sur terre.

Aoi était ébahi. Il avait souvent vu son ami en colère – leur dernière tournée était encore dans sa mémoire – mais jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu être aussi vindicatif envers quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Ou était censé apprécier.

Satisfait de son effet, ou gêné d'avoir lâché tout haut ce qu'il pensait – ses émotions n'étaient pas lisibles sur son visage – Uruha lança un bref regard à Aoi et quitta la salle.

[…]

Tora avait les yeux dans le vague, concentré sur ses pensées plutôt que sur la vitre du métro dans lequel il était assis. Il s'était senti un peu mieux au réveil que ces derniers jours et avait décidé qu'un peu d'activité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il tenait sur ses jambes grâce aux médicaments et à une bonne dose de fierté qu'il avait récupérée il ne savait trop où. Peut-être de l'aide que Nao lui avait gentiment apportée alors que Dieu seul savait que le batteur en avait également besoin.

Il devait être fort, s'apitoyer sur lui-même était digne d'un adolescent en crise, pas d'un musicien trentenaire ayant réussi sa vie professionnelle au-delà de toute espérance de gosse.

Il ne savait pas s'il y avait une répétition ni qui il verrait car Nao lui avait précisé que Saga était en arrêt et que ça n'allait pas fort du côté de Shou non plus. De toute manière, il avait sa basse avec lui alors il pourrait s'entraîner, même seul au studio.

Il obtint sa réponse en entrant dans leur salle de répétition, une demi-heure plus tard. Shou était avachi sur une chaise, en grande conversation avec Nao, installé sur le tabouret derrière sa batterie.

Les deux s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'ils venaient d'apercevoir un fantôme. Le peu d'autodérision que Tora avait retrouvé avec sa fierté lui fit penser que c'était presque ça, en fait.

« _Oh, Tora ! Tu vas mieux ? S'exclama Nao, sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui, ça va. Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu as fait.

_J'ai été heureux de pouvoir le faire et que ça ait pu t'aider. »

Tora se sentit bien de voir le sourire de Nao. Leur batteur faisait grise mine quand lui-même était tombé malade, alors c'était agréable de le revoir paraître insouciant.

« _Shou, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le leader qui les observait parler.

_Allons, désolé de quoi ? D'être tombé malade ? Tu n'y pouvais rien, Tora. Je suis désolé si j'ai donné l'impression que je t'en voulais. J'étais juste… complètement à côté de mes pompes, moi aussi. »

Tora s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que les rôles s'inversent et que Shou se retrouve en train de s'excuser à sa place. Mais il fut finalement content d'échapper au sermon habituel. Sans doute que ces derniers jours avaient permis au chanteur de réfléchir.

« _Néanmoins, je suis content que tu aies fait l'effort de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Tora sentit à son ton que la suite implicite était un sujet sensible. Un clin d'œil de Nao le confirma.

« _Comment ça va, vous deux ? Prit-il le risque de demander. »

Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre le batteur répondre le premier.

« _Aussi bizarre que ce soit, mon corps a été plutôt sage ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'il devait sentir que ce n'était pas le moment, ou peut-être que j'ai été assez occupé pour le distraire.

_En tous les cas, c'est une bonne chose, commenta Shou avec un mince sourire. »

Oh que oui, songea Tora. Nao semblait tellement vulnérable lorsqu'il était en crise !

« _Mais bon, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles d'Uruha et les GazettE non plus, ça craint. D'ailleurs… » Il fit une pause et jeta un regard en coin à Shou. « Tu peux te rassurer, l'ambiance est pire chez eux. C'est presque la guerre froide.

_Ah bon ?

_Ouais, toi tu sais pourquoi tes membres ne sont pas là, même si ça va prendre du temps pour être au complet. Eux ils n'ont aucune nouvelles d'Uruha. Même Aoi. »

Shou haussa les sourcils.

« _Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez les pires. »

Nao ricana et Tora fut tenté de le suivre. Shou leur sourit. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir se détendre l'espace de quelques minutes.

« _Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Saga ? »

Après avoir posé la question, Tora se demanda si ça n'allait pas plomber l'ambiance.

« _Il en a encore pour un peu plus d'une semaine de plâtre, après il devra rééduquer son poignet parce que c'est évident qu'il ne pourra pas jouer tout de suite. Et je continue de prier pour qu'il ne se soit pas infligé de dommage irréversible. Les médecins ont dit qu'il pourrait toujours utiliser sa main, que les fractures du métacarpe se ressoudent bien, mais ils ne savent pas à quel point il en a besoin pour un but bien précis. »

Shou énonça les faits d'une voix calme, aussi Tora se calma-t-il.

« _Il n'est pas venu depuis son accident mais Hiroto passe nous voir régulièrement. Il s'est excusé de ne pas être là, il veut veiller sur Saga, ce que je peux comprendre après ce qu'il nous a dit. Il s'inquiète pour lui.

_Un rapport avec la raison de son geste ?

_Oui, répondit Shou.

_En fait, on se doutait tous que ça avait un rapport avec Eileen. Sauf que c'était pire que ce qu'on osait imaginer, poursuivit Nao. »

Tora les regarda tous les deux, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il allait apprécier la suite.

« _Il y a quelques temps, Eileen a décidé que sa patience était arrivée au bout de ses limites et qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre au Japon. Si ça n'avait été que ça, l'histoire aurait été réglée rapidement.

_Mais il y a leur fils.

_Oui, il y a Keitoh. Eileen a voulu partir avec lui et Saga n'a pas pu s'y opposer. D'après Hiroto, ça l'a rendu malade de devoir choisir entre son métier et son fils même si ce n'était pas vraiment un choix parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait abandonner la musique. Le problème, c'est qu'abandonner son fils l'a rendu amer vis-à-vis de sa passion.

_Et ce jour-là, que s'était-il passé ?

_Eileen est retournée dans son pays avec son fils depuis quelques temps, déjà. Et ce jour-là, Keitoh a fugué parce que son père lui manquait. »

Tora ouvrit grand la bouche sans pouvoir se retenir, d'une part parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là quand leur ami avait eu besoin d'eux et d'une autre parce qu'il s'en était vraiment pris plein la tête. Soudain, il eut honte d'avoir inquiété les autres à déprimer pour des futilités alors que d'autres avaient de vrais problèmes et essayaient de les affronter. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la route de Saga croise celle d'un mur.

Le bassiste referma la bouche et secoua la tête. Shou soupira.

Le bruit soudain de coups légers sur la porte les sortit de leurs pensées.

« _Entrez, invita Shou, une fois remis de sa surprise. »

* * *

_J'ai l'impression que le seul moment où je sais mettre du suspense c'est avec les coups de téléphone ou les coups à la porte... Par ailleurs, dites-moi s'il vous plaît si vous trouvez mes scènes de dispute réalistes. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite... _

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt!_

_Yoi_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir! Voici la réponse au suspense du dernier chapitre... après un passage du point de vue de Ruki. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

Ruki termina sa sixième cigarette en une heure. Il savait qu'il devait empester le tabac froid à des kilomètres et que ses poumons ne le remercieraient pas, mais pour le moment tout ce qui lui importait était de parvenir à se calmer.

Le groupe partait à vau-l'eau et c'était de la faute de chacun d'entre eux. D'Uruha parce qu'il était trop concentré sur sa douleur et qu'il ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour leur parler, d'Aoi parce qu'il était trop prompt à douter de l'amitié qui le liait à Uruha et qu'il s'énervait facilement, de Reita pour être neutre, de Kai pour être un véritable tyran alors qu'il pourrait mieux s'en sortir en était plus aimable et de lui-même parce qu'il leur cachait également des choses et qu'il refusait de s'impliquer pour que la situation aille mieux. Kazu était plus impliqué dans leur conflit que lui-même puisqu'il avait eu l'occasion de parler à Uruha...

Tout cela expliquait pourquoi Ruki avait eu un soudain besoin de nicotine. S'il avait été chez lui, il aurait surement terminé la journée avec une bouteille à la main, mais ici il faisait avec les moyens du bord – ce mec dans le hall avait été suffisamment sympa pour lui céder la fin de son paquet de clopes. Il ne saurait sûrement jamais à quel point son geste lui avait été bénéfique.

Il avait eu envie de hurler pour couvrir les voix en colère de ses collègues. De forcer Uruha à expliquer les véritables raisons de son absence et pas une vague excuse qui n'avait convaincu qu'Aoi. De cogner la tête de Kai contre un mur pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Rien qui n'aurait vraiment arrangé la situation, c'est pourquoi il avait préféré fuir. Son impuissance avait nourri sa fureur et en arrivant près de la sortie du bâtiment il avait été sur le point d'imploser.

Il en avait ras le bol de tout ça ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas être dans un groupe normal avec des préoccupations normales ? Comme s'intéresser à la setlist du prochain concert ou répéter nonchalamment les mêmes morceaux tous les jours au complet sans interruption… Non, en fait trop de normalité n'était pas bon non plus, ça ne servait à rien que les choses se tassent si c'était pour s'ennuyer à tourner en rond !

Ruki aurait bien appelé Kazu toutefois il avait eu peur de lui dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, juste sous l'effet de la colère. De plus, son colocataire travaillait et se faisait suffisamment de souci pour qu'il se permette de le déranger encore une fois.

Il réglait ce problème tout seul – enfin avec un paquet de clopes – comme un homme. Kai aurait été fier. Jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où il aurait remarqué qu'un chanteur qui fumait était un chanteur bon à rien et qu'il frappe Ruki pour sa stupidité.

Le blond ricana à cette pensée ce qui lui permit de comprendre qu'il était calmé. Il rangea le briquet et le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, prit une grande inspiration et rentra dans le bâtiment.

[…]

Dans la salle de répétition des Alice Nine, l'ambiance était bien meilleure. La proposition de Nao après l'arrivée impromptue d'un Uruha tremblant de colère avait visiblement fait du bien à tous les musiciens présents.

« _Pourquoi on ne profiterait pas d'avoir un guitariste pour jouer ensemble, même si ce n'est pas le nôtre ? »

Ils en étaient restés comme des ronds de flanc, jusqu'à ce que Shou se reprenne et esquisse un sourire, comprenant le but de Nao. La musique était leur passion, on pouvait espérer que jouer les détende, surtout s'il n'y avait pas de contraintes derrière. Ils devaient retrouver l'étincelle d'amusement et de folie qu'ils avaient perdue ces dernières semaines.

« _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et ça nous occupera. »

La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas approché leurs instruments respectifs depuis plusieurs jours et ça leur avait manqué. Ils ne se firent donc pas plus prier.

Shou tendit une guitare à Uruha et en prit une également, sous le regard interrogatif du roux. Le chanteur de formation lui fit une moue énigmatique. Sans doute que s'il extériorisait ce qu'il ressentait par la voix, il les rendrait tous sourds, songea le GazettE. Mais il ne savait pas que Shou pouvait jouer de la gratte…

Les débuts furent maladroits, surtout pour Uruha. Instinctivement, les autres avaient commencé un de leurs morceaux et il était perdu. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement cette idée et reprirent quelque chose qu'ils connaissaient tous, avant que ça ne parte en improvisation totale, pour leur plus grand bien.

Ils se lâchèrent complètement. Ils oublièrent leurs soucis, leurs mensonges, leurs peines. Ils touchèrent les étoiles du bout des doigts, concentrés sur la musique qui traversait leur corps, changeant de rythme au grès de leurs envies. Ils étaient un groupe, ils se sentaient bien. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils jouèrent pendant près d'une heure trente, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse trop importante. Ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer presqu'en même temps. Nao posa ses baguettes et s'avachit en avant, la tête sur la caisse claire. Shou le regarda en souriant, le front luisant de transpiration.

Uruha retira doucement la sangle de la guitare de son torse et la posa sur un trépied à proximité. Shou fit de même tandis que Tora caressait encore distraitement les cordes de sa basse.

« _J'aimerais que tu aies d'autres idées comme celles-ci plus souvent, Nao, annonça Shou d'une voix lente mais amusée. »

Le batteur lui fit un geste obscène sans relever la tête. Tora éclata de rire, à la surprise générale. Uruha se retrouva à avoir envie de l'imiter. Il essaya de maintenir ses pensées négatives dans un coin reculé de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de là. Il devait encore profiter.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'amenait là, sinon, Uruha ? S'enquit Shou avec un indéniable sens de l'à-propos. »

Peine perdue pour positiver, semblerait-il.

« _Encore une dispute avec Kai. Il est… rancunier. Et agit bizarrement, ces temps-ci.

_Je trouve aussi, ajouta Nao, la voix étouffée. »

Le leader ne fit pas d'autre commentaire là-dessus. C'était probablement sensible et il s'en voulu d'avoir nonchalamment amené la conversation sur ce sujet.

« _Je vous remercie pour… pour ça. D'avoir joué avec vous m'a fait du bien.

_Ça nous a fait du bien aussi, Ruwa. Merci à toi d'être venu, on n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'idée tout seul, avoua Nao qui se leva et rejoignit les autres hommes au centre de la pièce.

Quelques notes de musique s'élevèrent de la basse de Tora. Il semblait imperméable à leur discussion, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

« _Je crois qu'il a trouvé un nouvel air. Peut-être que ça donnera un morceau, déclara Shou, enthousiasme malgré son calme. »

Uruha hocha la tête et observa le bassiste quelques instants. Il prit ensuite congé des trois musiciens.

« _Je vais rentrer, je commence à fatiguer. Passez une bonne fin de journée, et encore merci. »

Nao l'étreignit brièvement et Shou se contenta d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« _Rentre bien et fait attention à toi.

_Promis.

_A plus.

_Salut ! »

[…]

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, Ruki tomba sur Uruha. Il est difficile de dire lequel fut le plus surpris.

« _Tiens, tu n'étais pas parti ?

_Je suis juste sorti prendre l'air. Mais ça va mieux. Et toi ? Souffla le blond.

_Mes nerfs… Je me suis barré pas longtemps après toi. J'étais chez les Alice.

_Oh. Et… ça va ?

_Maintenant, ouais. Bien. Toi aussi ? Continua Uruha.

_Beaucoup mieux. »

Ils se fixèrent.

« _Tu as envie d'y retourner ?

_Non.

_Pareil.

_On s'en va ? Proposa Ruki.

_Ouais. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice malgré la gravité de la situation et tournèrent les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Uruha s'apprêta à saluer le blond et s'en aller cependant celui-ci le retint par le bras.

« _Attends, Ruwa.

_Quoi ?

_Tu ne veux pas… Hm… Viens passer la soirée à la maison, s'il te plaît. »

Ruki mentirait s'il disait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour son ami. C'était vrai, en majorité, mais il voulait aussi faire taire la culpabilité qui le rongeait à cause de son mensonge par omission, le fait de garder l'existence de Kazu secrète. Uruha savait, toutefois ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

« _Tu… veux vraiment que je vienne gâcher ta soirée avec mon humeur de chien ?

_Je ne crains pas les animaux et Kazu encore moins. Je veux t'aider Ruwa et je suis certain qu'il le veut aussi. »

Uruha hocha finalement la tête. Il avait envie de revoir le colocataire de son ami et il ne se sentait pas de perdre tout de suite les effets positifs de son après-midi en rentrant chez lui pour trouver son appartement vide et froid.

Ruki sourit et attrapa le poignet du roux.

« _Okay. Allons-y. »

Ils firent le trajet à pieds jusqu'à l'appartement des deux hommes. La marche acheva de les calmer complètement et Uruha sentit sa fatigue prendre de l'ampleur.

Kazu n'était pas encore rentré du travail quand ils atteignirent l'appartement.

« _Tu as l'air crevé, Ruwa. Va t'allonger dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Tu pourras faire une sieste. »

Uruha pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement décontenancé de se faire traiter comme un enfant. Ruki se moqua de lui.

« _Monsieur est trop fier pour aller dormir en pleine journée alors qu'il tient à peine debout. Voyez-vous ça. »

Le roux fit la grimace mais la stratégie de son ami paya et il se dirigea en grommelant vers la chambre qu'il lui avait indiquée.

Malgré ses pensées noires, le guitariste ferma les yeux dès que son corps toucha le confortable matelas de Ruki.

Pendant ce temps, le blond mit un peu d'ordre dans le salon et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. La journée avait été riche en émotions, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne savait pas s'il allait enfin avoir des informations réelles sur les raisons de la désertion d'Uruha et sur son état et si Kai finirait par se calmer, mais pour l'instant il était au calme chez lui, le roux dormait, Kazu allait rentrer et c'était l'essentiel.

Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard.

* * *

_Je n'avais pas eu d'inspiration depuis longtemps, et ça fait du bien de pouvoir continuer OSC. J'ai écris les chapitres 22 et 23 cette semaine et j'espère pouvoir continuer sur ce rythme sachant que je ne sais pas comment je veux que cette fiction se termine - j'ai trouvé les couples potentiels déjà, c'est pas mal. _

_Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite!_

_Yoi_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir! Je vais probablement écrire un paquet de chapitre ce mois-ci, mais du coup... euh, je ne garanti pas la qualité du résultat (comme d'habitude en fait). D'ailleurs ce chapitre n'est ni relu ni corrigé. Sinon, au rayon bonne nouvelle, dans douze semaines je suis en vacances. (Ce qui veut aussi dire que j'ai douze semaines pour terminer d'écrire cette fiction. *commence à paniquer*)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre XXI**

[…]

Longtemps, bien longtemps après le départ d'Uruha, Kai parvint à surmonter la douleur qu'avaient fait naître en lui ses propos agressifs. Son esprit revint doucement dans la réalité.

Aoi s'était tiré depuis longtemps, seul Reita était encore présent, un magazine dans les mains et un œil sur le leader anéanti.

« Je… J'voulais pas ça, j'te jure… »

Kai se prit la tête dans les mains et tira sur ses cheveux, comme si ça allait lui permettre de se sentir mieux. Peine perdue.

Le bassiste le regarda d'un air compatissant.

« Personne ne voulait que la situation en arrive là mais puisque nous y sommes parvenus ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Le batteur haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Reita faisait-il des phrases rhétoriques ?

« Aoi est parti en disant que s'il ne retrouvait pas Uruha dans l'heure qui suivait, il t'en tiendrait pour responsable. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai reçu un message de Ruki qui me disait qu'Uruha se reposait chez lui et j'ai transmis à Aoi. Tu es donc sauf pour le moment. »

Le calme de la voix du bassiste était un baume sur le cœur enflammé de Kai.

« Uruha pense vraiment que je ne suis qu'un connard sans cœur ?

_Eh bien… commença avec diplomatie l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Ses mots ont sans aucun doute dépassés sa pensée. Cependant, tu mérites tout de même une part de sa colère. Peut-être as-tu tes raisons, auquel cas il serait bon de les lui exposer une bonne fois pour toute, au lieu de donner des ordres qui semblent venir d'on ne sait où. »

Le leader hocha faiblement la tête. Reita lui faisait la morale, mais où allait le monde ?

Plus sérieusement, il était heureux qu'au moins lui soit resté. Même si c'était pour être sévère avec lui.

« Kai, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut régler ça rapidement. Les non-dits sont trop dangereux dans ce groupe, c'est pire que des bombes à retardement.

\- J'ai… J'ai mes raisons d'avoir agi de cette façon. Mais tu vois, c'est un peu comme l'excuse d'Uruha tout à l'heure. Elle est peut-être vraie mais elle semble absurde. Les miennes… elles sont réelles, tu comprends ! Mais peut-être que d'autres les trouveraient frivoles ou ne s'en feraient pas autant. Alors j'ai peur de le dire !

\- Tu as préféré faire le mec assuré que de risquer de perdre le respect qu'on te devait, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, en gros.

\- Honnêtement, je peux comprendre. C'est pas facile d'être le leader d'un groupe et je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'Uruha a un peu oublié. Maintenant… Si tu es disposé à me parler, je veux bien t'écouter et te donner mon avis. Je suppose que Ruki doit faire pareil avec Uruha. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra se remettre au boulot la semaine prochaine. »

Kai se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Depuis le début de la conversation il était assis par terre en face de Reita, le dos contre un mur.

« Ça a commencé bien avant qu'Uruha et Nao se fassent enfermer dans une salle ici. J'ai… reçu un courrier anonyme. »

Reita fit la grimace. Ce genre de missive n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

« Avec le temps j'en suis venu à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une de nos fans. Enfin bon. Dedans elle disait qu'elle en avait assez de voir Uruha traîner avec Nao et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il trompait Aoi. »

Kai émit un bref rire face à l'air estomaqué du bassiste.

« Moi aussi j'ai dû faire cette tête-là. Je me suis demandé si c'était une blague. Et puis j'ai continué à lire. Elle disait qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, soit chacun dans son groupe, ou alors elle prendrait des mesures radicales.

\- Radicales comme… »

Reita arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu. Il venait de comprendre.

« Ouais. Je suppose que c'est à elle qu'on doit leur enfermement. Toutes les semaines je recevais de nouvelles lettres de menaces, toutes allant de plus en plus loin. Elle disait avoir des pièces compromettantes et projetait de les vendre à la presse si tout n'allait pas comme elle voulait. Alors ok, j'ai merdé avec le groupe, j'ai fait le fier, mais j'avais pas le choix ! Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est ni comment elle fait pour que des choses se produisent au sein même de la PSC qui est censée être sécurisée… »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus perdu maintenant.

« Je ne pense pas que tes raisons soient irrecevables, Kai, bien au contraire. Tu as eu du courage d'affronter ça seul. Après… Je crois que seule la fierté d'Uruha sera un frein à la paix mais on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Le plus compliqué va être de tirer cette histoire de fan dérangée au clair.

[…]

Lorsque Kazu arriva chez lui, vers vingt heures, il remarqua tout de suite les deux paires de chaussures dans l'entrée. Par élimination, il en déduisit que c'était certainement Uruha. Ruki n'aurait pas ramené un autre membre du groupe ici en période de crise.

Son colocataire blond était affalé dans le canapé avec une bière et regardait une émission sans le son à la télévision. Vraiment loin de l'image sexy de l'idole chez elle !

« Yo, feignasse, lança le nouveau venu. »

Ruki ne prit même pas la peine de bouger pour répondre.

« Dixit celui qui est allé boire avec ses potes après le boulot et qui rentre suffisamment tard pour espérer pouvoir se mettre les pieds sous la table directement. »

Il entendit le son choqué de Kazu et sourit.

« Quoiqu'il en soit c'est râpé, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je n'ai rien fait. Sauf subit des pressions toute la journée, gueulé un peu, fumé un demi paquet de clopes et récupéré de justesse un guitariste fugueur et épuisé. Mouais. Journée tranquille. »

Le ton ironique du blond amena son colocataire à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Alors il est venu et ça s'est mal passé. À quel point ?

\- Il avait une excuse bidon et il était genre frais comme un gardon avec son maquillage, ça a fait exploser Kai et Aoi. Puis ça a viré en règlement de compte et je me suis barré. Uruha un peu après moi, sauf qu'il est allé voir ses potes dans l'autre groupe. Au moins il s'est calmé lui.

\- Comment il va là ?

\- Il dort j'crois. Sa petite comédie de « je vais bien, il ne s'est rien passé » lui a demandé plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait.

\- Il n'allait pas bien du tout hier, c'est pas étonnant.

\- Ouais, sauf qu'au final on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Justement, il est là ce soir tu vas pouvoir lui demander. »

Ruki acquiesça.

« Dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais donc aller préparer le repas.

\- C'est surtout parce que tu veux me faire mentir, enfoiré !

\- Ah c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Fais gaffe, je peux toujours ressortir et manger dehors ! »

Ruki grogna et lâcha l'affaire. Kazu sourit et ouvrit le frigo pour chercher quelque chose à préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Uruha sortit de la chambre du chanteur, la mine aussi chiffonnée que ses vêtements.

« Salut...

\- Salut Uruha, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama Kazu.

\- De même. »

Ruki haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et invita son collègue sur le canapé, là où était précédemment installé son colocataire. Ne voulant pas le presser à parler tout de suite, Ruki monta le son de la télévision et signifia par sa posture qu'il n'allait pas le harceler. Il le sentit se détendre un peu et s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Ils restèrent là sans parler, accompagnés par le son de l'émission et les bruits de Kazu dans la cuisine.

Kazu amena trois bols de nouilles sur la table et plusieurs bières. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, entre l'écran et le canapé ou étaient Ruki et Uruha. Le blond commença à manger le premier, rapidement rejoint par son voisin. Kazu prit le temps d'ouvrir une canette d'abord. Et il se lança.

« Alors Uruha. Si tu nous racontais un peu. »

Le roux releva le nez de son bol pour fixer l'homme aux cheveux bariolés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Si tu commençais par nous expliquer pourquoi tu t'es planqué pendant des jours ? » Demanda Ruki à la place de Kazu.

Uruha soupira et fixa un instant l'écran de télévision avant de se mettre à parler.

« Je vais essayer. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Si je… »

Ruki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont tous cru que tu allais bien tout à l'heure mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et pas celui-ci de Kazu non plus, puisqu'il t'a vu la veille. »

Kazu confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Donc je pense sincèrement que ça te fera du bien de nous parler. D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour ça que tu es venu ici, en espérant me voir, non ? »

Uruha avoua à contrecœur.

« Oui. Bon… Vous savez que je suis tombé dans les escaliers il n'y a pas longtemps ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est presque la dernière fois qu'on a eu des nouvelles de toi » lança ironiquement Ruki.

Kazu lui fit un regard d'avertissement. Ça ne servait à rien de braquer Uruha.

« J'ai raconté à tout le monde que j'avais glissé. C'était assez plausible, puisque j'étais fatigué de la tournée. Mais en réalité… »

Kazu écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que…

\- Quelqu'un m'a poussé. »

* * *

_Vous en avez pensé quoi? Voilà enfin les révélations que tout le monde attendait (ou pas). Tout ça pour ça, vous me direz. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce Reita sérieux trop étrange, personnellement je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. _

_Dans le chapitre suivant, la confrontation avec le groupe entier!_

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir à tous! Cette fiction a dépassé les 50.000 mots cette semaine, ça m'a fait un choc. Si on y réfléchit, ça fait presque 50.000 mots qu'ils s'en prennent tous plein la figure, c'est dingue (et ça a sûrement quelque chose à dire sur mon sadisme intérieur, hmm). _

_Dans ce chapitre, la suite du précédent et une autre scène. Vous noterez qu'il est plus long que d'habitude *fait des efforts*. _

RàR:

_Miku70, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, ils vont faire ce qu'il faut pour lui régler son compte à cette intruse de fan!_

* * *

**Chapitre XXII**

La révélation d'Uruha laissa les deux autres sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? Tenta Ruki, visiblement choqué.

\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu tomber sans être poussé, à vrai dire.

\- Et tu sais par qui ?

\- Oui et non. »

Ruki fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? C'est l'un ou l'autre !

\- Je sais qui c'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai à faire à lui, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour venir à visage découvert, donc non, je ne sais pas réellement de qui il s'agit. »

Kazu se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las tandis que son colocataire fixait le guitariste, trop surpris pour réagir.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as à faire à lui ? répéta Kazu.

\- Quand on s'est fait enfermer, Nao et moi... Ruki t'a raconté ? S'enquit le roux. »

Kazu hocha la tête.

« Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. C'était la même personne…

\- Mais c'est dingue ça ! Pourquoi il t'en veut à ce point ? Et surtout, c'est qui ? Un mec de votre boîte ? »

Uruha secoua la tête.

« C'est encore plus grave que ça, en fait, lâcha-t-il doucement.

\- Pardon ? »

Ruki ne participait pas à la conversation mais il écoutait attentivement ce que disaient les deux autres.

« La personne qui m'a enfermé et poussé dans les escaliers ne le fait probablement pas pour elle directement. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un homme. Et depuis quelques temps, je reçois toujours des mails d'une fille, je ne sais pas comment elle récupère mon numéro à chaque fois mais…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette fille, elle te menace ? Lança Kazu, sans y croire vraiment.

\- Ouais, répondit Uruha. »

Ruki s'affala au fond du canapé en lâchant un gros soupir.

« P'tain, ça craint ça, remarqua-t-il. »

Uruha prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

« Au début, c'était surtout des messages d'amour. Je les lisais sans répondre, évidemment. C'était d'ailleurs un peu trop envahissant à mon goût, mais inoffensif. Et puis avec le temps, c'est devenu des menaces, parce que je faisais des choses qui ne collaient pas avec ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elle disait que si je ne réglais pas ça, elle allait m'en faire passer l'envie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne l'ai pas crue, franchement, on en reçoit souvent des messages de ce genre et on ne s'arrête pas de vivre pour autant. »

Kazu avait le front ridé d'inquiétude mais il fit un sourire encourageant lorsqu'Uruha le regarda.

« J'ai voulu croire que l'enfermement était un élément isolé, un accident. Et puis j'ai encore reçu des messages d'elle après, alors que j'avais changé de numéro. Elle me demandait si Nao avait aimé l'expérience. Pareil pour la chute, elle s'est empressée de s'en vanter après coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Dans ton comportement, je veux dire, demanda Kazu.

\- Surtout le fait que je passais trop de temps avec d'autres personnes que mon « meilleur ami Aoi » et vous, les autres membres du groupe.

\- C'est sérieux ? S'exclama Kazu, choqué.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne me semble pas banal du tout, avoua Ruki, reprenant pied dans la conversation. Ce genre de fan dangereuse qui se croit tout permit est plus fréquent qu'on le croit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire contre elle?

\- Nous pas grand-chose, mais il faut faire remonter ça dans les hautes sphères de la PSC, encore plus si un employé est concerné. Et si une fan a trouvé comment corrompre quelqu'un, je doute qu'elle soit la seule.

\- Je doute que ça se fasse rapidement, remarqua Kazu.

\- Tu as raison. Comme toujours, ça va être le branle-bas de combat au début et puis les choses se tasseront un moment avant qu'on ait de véritables résultats. Surtout que celle qui fait ça doit être maligne parce que personne encore n'a remarqué ce qu'il se passait et pourtant des gens sont payés pour ça. Du beau boulot, vraiment… »

Uruha se contenta de soupirer. D'un côté il se sentait bien d'avoir avoué la vérité et de l'autre il savait que ce n'était que le début d'une nouvelle période difficile.

« En tous les cas, commença Ruki, il faut vraiment qu'on en parle tout ensembles et qu'il n'y ait plus de non-dits de la sorte entre nous. Cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, a réussi à nous séparer les uns des autres ce qui nous a rendu beaucoup plus fragiles et à même de tomber dans son piège. On va se serrer les coudes, régler ce problème de menaces et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Ils terminèrent de manger dans un silence confortable, n'échangeant que quelques mots de temps à autre, chacun étant trop plongé dans ses propres pensées pour tenir une conversation. Ils regardèrent ensuite la télévision ensemble un moment puis Uruha annonça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Pendant que Ruki allait chercher sa veste pour ramener Uruha en bas de l'immeuble, Kazu en profita pour lui dire un mot.

« Je sais que tous ces évènements t'ont forcé à te renfermer sur toi-même, mais tu es entouré de personnes qui se font du souci pour toi, alors n'hésite pas à te confier. Et puis si tu veux un regard plus neutre sur n'importe quelle situation, je suis là pour toi. »

Il baissa la voix avant de reprendre.

« Et ce n'est pas simplement parce que tu es l'ami de Ruki, d'accord ? »

Uruha sentit quelque chose brûler dans sa poitrine sous le poids des paroles et du regard sérieux de Kazu. Un homme qu'il connaissait à peine lui promettait d'être là pour lui s'il avait besoin et ce n'était pas rien quand on savait ce qui pouvait arriver aux personnes qui avaient le malheur de se rapprocher de lui…

« Merci Kazu, merci. »

Le colocataire de Ruki sourit et se rapprocha du châtain pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se tendit un instant mais se relaxa et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kazu qui était juste un peu plus petit que lui. Les bras de Kazu passèrent autour de la taille d'Uruha et celui-ci profita de l'étreinte comme un assoiffé dans une oasis. Ils se séparèrent un peu précipitamment lorsque Ruki revint dans la pièce. S'il les avait vus, il ne fit aucune remarque et entraîna Uruha à sa suite hors de l'appartement. Une fois devant l'immeuble, Ruki posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste paternel, même si l'effet fut gâché par la différence de taille entre les deux.

« Je vais appeler Reita ce soir pour savoir s'il sait comment va Kai, et je t'enverrai un message après, d'accord ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête.

« Viens à l'heure demain matin et on verra ce qu'on peut faire tous ensemble. Tu verras, ce sera moins difficile pour toi d'en parler maintenant que Kazu et moi sommes au courant. C'est toujours le premier pas le plus compliqué. Essaie de te reposer ce soir, je pense que la journée de demain sera chargée.

\- Je pense aussi. Merci Ruki, à demain. »

Le blond attira son ami dans une étreinte bien plus rapide que celle de Kazu et le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue, un peu courbé sous le poids de ses tourments.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas manqué d'ennuyer son ami avec des sous-entendus de plus ou moins bon goût à propos de ce qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans le salon mais Uruha n'était probablement pas en état d'entendre des remarques de ce genre. Surtout qu'au fond de lui, Ruki était très content qu'Uruha et Kazu paraissent bien s'entendre et il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent le contraire. Connaissant le guitariste, c'était tout fait possible qu'il imagine que Ruki n'approuve pas leur relation – quelle qu'elle soit – parce qu'il connaissait Kazu avant, ou quelque chose de ce style.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas embêter son colocataire avec ça ! D'ailleurs, il avait vu Ruki entrer dans la pièce au moment où il avait encore Uruha dans ses bras donc il devait s'y attendre…

Sur ces réconfortantes pensées, Ruki rentra dans l'immeuble.

[…]

« Ça suffit maintenant, lève-toi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est le matin.

\- Pourquoi? »

Hiroto soupira bruyamment.

« Il n'y a pas de pourquoi qui tienne. Et arrête un peu, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un enfant de cinq ans. »

Un grognement douloureux lui appris qu'il avait peut-être manqué de tact.

« Saga, s'il te plaît. »

Le brun se retourna dans son canapé pour faire face à son ami. Il avait les yeux rouges et Hiroto sentit sa résolution faiblir, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire bouger de chez lui. Il savait qu'il avait raison de ne pas le laisser s'apitoyer sur lui-même toute la journée mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Il marchait sur des œufs en permanence.

« Hiro, donne-moi juste une raison de me lever... »

Ce n'était même pas dis sur le ton du défi; Saga ne demandait pas ça pour refuser s'il jugeait que c'était irrecevable. Non... Il demandait ça sincèrement, parce que lui-même ne voyait aucune raison valable de le faire et qu'il espérait que son ami en aurait une à laquelle il pourrait se raccrocher. Et Hiroto le savait très bien, ça lui crevait le cœur.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, répondit-il simplement. »

Saga haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à répondre, avant d'être coupé gentiment par le châtain.

« Il fait beau et c'est une journée comme les autres. Les gens sortent de chez eux, vont au travail ou profitent d'un jour de congé. La vie continue et tu vois que ta peine reste inchangée. Mais elle n'évoluera pas si tu ne fais rien, elle te dévorera chaque jour un peu plus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à qui tu dois laisser le contrôle de ton cœur et de ton corps, tu m'entends? Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Hiroto avait du mal à parler. Il savait qu'il n'était pas clair dans ses propos et que Saga avait du mal à voir où il voulait en venir. Au moins, il l'écoutait.

« Tu manques à ton fils. Mais lui n'a pas le loisir d'attendre que sa douleur passe parce que ce n'est qu'un enfant et il doit faire ce qu'on lui demande. Alors par respect pour lui, tu dois faire ce que tu peux pour assumer ta décision. »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Hiroto savait qu'il blessait son ami. Il avait le rôle du méchant dans l'histoire, à le secouer comme s'il méprisait sa douleur. Mais Saga était son meilleur ami et c'était comme s'il se faisait du mal par son intermédiaire.

« Tu dois te relever et essayer. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile, je sais bien que tu préfèrerais rester enfermé toute la journée. Mais ce n'est simple pour personne. Autour de nous, tous les jours, il y a des tas de personnes qui cachent une douleur quelconque et qui tentent de vivre avec.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura Saga avant de cacher son visage derrière la manche de son sweat. »

Hiroto, qui était toujours debout au pied du canapé se gratta l'arrière du crâne, surpris par cette réaction.

« Pardon ?

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu ne savais pas quoi? »

Saga sortit sa tête de derrière sa manche pour fixer son ami.

« Que tu n'allais pas bien non plus. »

Cette fois, ce fut à Hiroto de regarder Saga d'un air interloqué.

« Je ne parlais pas forcément de moi, tu sais. C'était juste pour te dire qu'on ne peut pas savoir comment se sentent les personnes qu'on fréquente à moins qu'elles nous le disent. »

Saga reporta son attention sur le plafond. Hiroto vint s'asseoir près de lui, au bord du canapé.

« Tu vois, Tora par exemple. Ces derniers temps, il donnait l'impression d'avancer en portant le monde sur ses épaules. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'a pas voulu en parler. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, même si Nao est allé le voir plusieurs fois quand il était malade. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de Nao, lui a mis ses propres problèmes de côté pour essayer de garder le groupe debout ces derniers jours. Je ne te critique pas, pas plus que je ne veux te faire culpabiliser. Mais il faut que tu essaies de te relever, petit à petit. »

Hiroto vit Saga s'essuyer les yeux.

« Oh, Saga... »

Il se pencha et prit son ami contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas seul, même si tu en as l'impression. Tu verras, ça ira mieux... lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. »

Saga pleura un moment sur l'épaule de Hiroto pendant que celui-ci murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Cette situation s'était déjà produite de nombreuses fois les jours précédents, cependant il avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir progressé dans le bon sens.

Ce jour-là, après d'autres larmes et confidences, Hiroto parvint finalement à faire sortir Saga de chez lui.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du rapprochement entre Kazu et Uruha? Et de l'état de Saga? J'espère ne pas être tombée dans le cliché avec cette deuxième scène, c'est pas évident de réconforter quelqu'un quand on sait qu'il a des raisons parfaitement valables de déprimer._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite!_

_Yoi_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir! Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long, pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas forcément positif puisque je le trouve lourd, en terme de contenu comme en terme d'expression. Ça fera l'affaire comme ça pour le moment, mais quand j'aurai le temps (un jour lointain) je corrigerai l'ensemble de cette fiction. _

_En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture!_

_RàR:_

_Miku70: Contente que le développement te plaise! Saga va essayer de remonter la pente également._

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII **

Même en remontant à ses jeunes années, Aoi n'était pas sûr de s'être, à un moment de sa vie, senti aussi seul et misérable que pendant les trois derniers jours. Ce n'était pas une solitude qui le rendait triste parce qu'il n'avait juste personne avec qui sortir - bien qu'il n'ait plus l'habitude de sortir seul -, c'était une solitude qui le rendait malade parce que son meilleur ami était plus distant que jamais. Il s'en fichait d'être seul d'ordinaire, puisqu'il savait qu'en quelques minutes il pouvait être chez Uruha ou dans le pire des cas l'avoir au téléphone. Mais maintenant... il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il n'essayait même plus d'appeler, à vrai dire. Il connaissait le répondeur de son ami par cœur et avait perdu espoir d'entendre autre chose en composant son numéro.

Le plus difficile, c'était de ne pas réussir à lui en vouloir. Il avait la ferme conviction qu'Uruha avait eu ses raisons d'agir de cette manière et de leur mentir à tous la veille. Mais évidemment, ça lui faisait encore plus de mal car il reportait sa frustration sur lui-même et cherchait ce qui avait pu faire fuir son ami. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple de lui en vouloir comme semblait le faire Kai...

Sauf que Kai ne tenait pas à Uruha autant que lui, c'était certain.

Aoi était présentement allongé sur le canapé de leur salle, seul. Il était bien trop tôt pour que les autres soient déjà là, mais il n'avait pas réussi à dormir alors il avait préféré venir attendre ici. Il ne savait pas qui allait venir ce jour ni ce qu'ils feraient puisque ça dépendrait de l'effectif. Après le conflit généralisé de la veille, il doutait fort qu'Uruha se montre, même si en son for intérieur il l'espérait. Il voulait croire que son ami ne s'était éloigné que parce qu'il avait des problèmes et que s'ils réglaient ça sans s'étriper, tout irait mieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison possible, pas vrai?

Uruha et lui se connaissaient depuis un peu plus de douze ans, soit près d'un tiers de leur vie. Ils étaient devenus proches dès les débuts du groupe, quand bien même Uruha avait été ami avec Ruki et Reita pendant plus longtemps. Déjà, leur position respective de guitaristes nécessitait qu'ils travaillent souvent en binôme, et puis ils avaient découvert qu'ils possédaient plein de points communs et qu'ils fonctionnaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, désespérant les trois autres qui n'avaient pas signé pour se retrouver avec deux gamins sur les bras.

Si leur fougue et leur besoin d'exprimer leur âme d'adolescent s'était calmés avec le temps, leur amitié s'était renforcée. Ils s'étaient voué une confiance réciproque rapidement et étaient entrés dans la vie de l'autre le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Bien sûr, leur caractère respectif avait provoqué des étincelles voire même des flambées sévères plusieurs fois, mais une fois calmés ils reprenaient le cours de leur vie sans heurts. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, pas besoin de demander pour recevoir un coup de main.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Aoi était vraiment tombé des nues dernièrement. Leur amitié avait finalement des limites et il crevait de ne pas savoir ce qui avait provoqué leur éloignement. Il espérait que ce soit quelque chose de suffisamment important pour justifier tout ça, sauf qu'en même temps, il ne pouvait pas souhaiter qu'Uruha ait souffert plus que de raison.

Il avait été jaloux au début, pensant qu'Uruha s'était juste trouvé un autre confident et puis après avoir discuté avec Nao, il avait appris que lui non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles du châtain. La paranoïa grandissante d'Aoi lui avait alors soufflé que Nao n'était pas la seule personne susceptible d'écouter Uruha et depuis il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Tous ces sentiments et cette incertitude le mettaient hors de lui.

« Salut Aoi. »

Le guitariste sursauta et tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir entrer Kai. L'atmosphère de la pièce se tendit lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aoi détourna le regard avant de parler.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier... Je n'aurai pas dû te parler de cette manière alors que nous savions tous qu'il mentait. »

Kai haussa un sourcil et avança dans la pièce pour poser son sac près de la batterie.

« Alors toi non plus tu n'as pas cru à son histoire?

\- J'ai fait semblant... La mère d'Uruha habite bien à Akita, mais il ne sait pas mentir. J'ai juste... il n'était pas prêt à s'expliquer, visiblement. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait lui laisser encore du temps, même si je crevais de frustration de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait. »

Le batteur soupira longuement et s'installa en face d'Aoi.

« Peut-être que j'aurai du voir plus loin que ma colère, mais sur le moment...

\- Ouais, t'en fait pas. Personne n'aurait dû s'énerver.

\- Il va venir aujourd'hui, et on va avoir une conversation entre adultes. On doit parler de ce secret. »

Aoi se demanda si Uruha avait directement contacté Kai ou si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait fait pour lui... Sa jalousie eut un regain d'importance.

« Pardon, mais... Tu sais quelque chose? »

Il soupira une fois de plus.

« J'ai des soupçons, disons. Et si ça ne concerne pas l'entièreté de ses problèmes, je pense que c'en est au moins une grande partie.

\- Et tu sais qu'il va venir aujourd'hui?

\- Ruki m'a envoyé un message cette nuit, visiblement ils ont passé la soirée ensemble et il l'a convaincu de revenir. »

Aoi se passa la main dans les cheveux pour cacher son trouble.

« Ruki, hein? murmura-t-il d'une voix blessée. »

Il vit Kai bouger nerveusement sur son siège.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, Aoi. Et je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te conseiller sur ta relation avec lui. Mais ne te fais pas des films alors que vous n'avez pas encore parlé.

\- La faute à qui? »

Le leader leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Uruha ne s'est pas éloigné seulement de toi, il s'est éloigné de tous ceux qu'il connaissait.

\- Sauf que je suis son meilleur ami! »

Si Aoi n'avait pas été dans cet état-là, Kai se serait probablement vexé de sa remarque.

« Je sais. Et il le sait aussi. Justement, s'il avait quelque chose à cacher, il n'allait pas rester avec la personne qui le connaît le mieux! »

Aoi fit la grimace.

« Et Ruki alors? Ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps.

\- Connaissant Ruki, il a fait ça pour le bien du groupe, parler avec Uruha je veux dire. Je suppose qu'Uruha ne voulait pas parler mais qu'il ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Je crois que tu n'as pas à être jaloux, ce n'est pas comme si Uruha avait décrété qu'il ne voulait plus te voir parce que tu es toi. »

Seul le fait qu'il y ait déjà pensé de nombreuses fois le garda de réagir à la dernière phrase de Kai. Son cœur n'en battit que plus fort dans sa poitrine douloureuse.

« Nous allons discuter tous les cinq et ça prendra la journée s'il le faut mais je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secrets. J'ai pris conscience de ce que tu as dit, je ne dois pas me mêler de votre vie privée... »

Aoi voulut l'interrompre mais Kai continua.

« Je sais, tu étais en colère. Sauf que tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Je peux me mêler de votre vie si et seulement si ça a un impact néfaste sur l'entente du groupe, comme c'était le cas. Ce que je ne dois pas faire en revanche c'est oublier que vous avez des sentiments et que vous êtes mes amis avant d'être mes collègues. »

Le guitariste esquissa un mince sourire, auquel répondit plus franchement le leader.

« Ce bazar aura au moins le mérite de nous obliger à nous remettre en question. Ça n'en sera que bénéfique pour le futur.

\- Exact. Mais attentons d'en avoir terminé avant de faire des plans sur la comète. La journée va être longue. »

Kai retrouva un air si sérieux qu'Aoi commença à avoir peur de ce qu'Uruha pourrait avoir à raconter. Un silence plus confortable s'installa dans la salle. Aoi s'allongea de nouveau sur son canapé tandis que Kai se préparait pour jouer. Il avait besoin de décompresser avant l'arrivée des autres; c'était pourquoi il était également arrivé tôt.

Le bruit de la batterie et la présence de Kai empêchèrent Aoi de se replonger dans ses idées noires, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. A un moment donné, il se tourna pour observer le leader qui jouait, oublieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand Reita entra, une heure environ après lui.

Le bassiste salua Aoi d'un signe de tête et posa ses affaires avant de venir s'assoir dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Kai. Le volume sonore produit par ce dernier les empêcha de discuter, mais Ruki et Uruha arrivèrent seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère de la pièce se chargea. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il restait des ressentiments dans l'air, on était loin de l'état général de la veille, avec les reproches qui avaient fusés comme des boules de feu. C'était plutôt l'incertitude de chacun qui était amplifiée, car ils avaient tous quelque chose à dire sans savoir comment ni par où commencer.

Kai arrêta de jouer et vint s'asseoir entre Aoi et Ruki dans le canapé. Uruha prit nerveusement place dans un autre fauteuil à côté de Reita, en face des trois autres. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le bassiste se lance.

« Ce n'est techniquement pas à moi de prendre la parole le premier mais je le fais tout de même pour préciser quelque chose. Ruki et moi avons discuté tous les deux, après avoir chacun reçu les confidences de vous deux, fit-il avant de faire un geste de la main vers Kai et Uruha, et nous avons remarqué quelque chose de très intéressant, presque aberrant si je peux me permettre. »

Comme personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, il poursuivit.

« Vous avez tous les deux tentés de vous cacher et de nous cacher la même chose, avec succès dirai-je si nous n'en étions pas là aujourd'hui. »

Si Aoi eut une réaction moins expressive qu'Uruha, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi Reita parlait. A vrai dire, il avait la nette impression que tout le monde dans le groupe partageait un secret dont il n'avait pas idée; et ça faisait mal, encore plus que l'éloignement de son meilleur ami. Personne n'avait jugé bon de le mettre dans la confidence avant, même si apparemment Reita et Ruki n'étaient dedans que depuis la veille.

Il observa Uruha, qui, assis en face de lui, avec les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il se remettait d'un choc particulièrement violent, ce qui était sans doute le cas mais il ne pouvait pas juger sans connaître l'histoire, c'est pourquoi il pris la parole, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Dites, plutôt que d'en parler à mots couverts comme si c'était encore un secret, vous pourriez expliciter un peu tout ça? »

Ça eut au moins le mérite de ramener l'attention d'Uruha sur lui. Cependant, il était encore trop perturbé et c'est Kai qui répondit à sa question.

« Je reçois depuis des mois des menaces à l'encontre d'Uruha et toi, principalement. »

Aoi haussa un sourcil. C'était une blague, pas vrai?

« Il y en a eu de tous les styles, menaces de s'en prendre à vous, de balancer des photos compromettantes à la presse, de lancer des rumeurs, ce genre de truc sympas que font certaines de nos fans extrêmes. »

Dans la voix de Kai il y avait le poids de sa responsabilité en tant que leader.

« Et que fallait-il faire pour rester à l'abri? »

Uruha lança un regard peiné à Aoi qui ne comprit sa signification qu'avec la réponse de Kai.

« Elle voulait que... qu'Uruha reste exclusivement avec toi dans toutes ses sorties publiques, que vous soyez proches sur scène, ce genre de trucs. »

Le guitariste n'eut subitement plus rien à dire, digérant l'information. Kai poursuivit.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait réussi à contacter Uruha aussi puisque tout votre courrier passe par la boîte et je l'avais fait surveiller.

\- Elle arrivait toujours à retrouver mon numéro de portable, intervint le guitariste châtain.

\- Encore un problème supplémentaire, marmonna Kai. Donc j'ai essayé de respecter ses conditions sans avoir à vous le dire, car elle voulait que ce soit naturel, et puis je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire...

\- Je crois qu'Uruha n'a rien dit pour la même raison, n'est-ce pas? remarqua Ruki. »

Le châtain hocha la tête.

« Ouais, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais gérer ça seul. J'ai commencé à paniquer un peu après qu'on se soit fait enfermer avec Nao. Et plus je recevais de menaces, moins je me sentais à l'aise de vous cacher ça, et plus je m'éloignais.

\- Et plus elle avait de raisons de te menacer davantage, ajouta pour lui le chanteur.

\- Exact...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas tout simplement parlé? S'enquit Aoi, ayant fini d'assimiler les informations. »

Uruha releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que tu aurais voulu entendre qu'il fallait qu'on joue à être plus proche pour le bon plaisir d'une fan dérangée?

\- J'aurai encore préféré ça plutôt que ton odieux silence. »

Uruha pâlit et détourna le regard. Ruki soupira et se massa le visage.

« Aoi... Kai et Uruha ont tous les deux eut leurs raisons de garder ça pour eux et nous ne pouvons pas imaginer quelle pression ça a représenté, ok? Je ne sais pas si c'était le bon choix mais de toute façon la question ne se pose plus maintenant que nous sommes tous au courant. »

Aoi se retint de lancer un regard noir au chanteur; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que derrière sa fausse neutralité il soutenait Uruha.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur... J'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne à vous alors je me suis complètement éloigné, après le coup de l'escalier je... je n'arrivais même plus à venir ici le cœur léger. Ne rien vous dire était égoïste, et ça ne m'a pas aidé à me sentir mieux pour autant, avoua le châtain.

\- Je m'excuse aussi, Uruha. J'aurai dû t'en parler depuis le départ, tu étais le premier concerné. Mais j'ai voulu faire le leader et ça m'a dépassé aussi rapidement que toi. J'ai joué au dur pour ne pas vous laisser penser que je ne pouvais pas tout faire, c'était orgueilleux de ma part. »

Tous pouvaient sentir que la voix de Kai était nouée.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour... les choses que j'ai dites sous l'effet de la colère. »

Kai esquissa un mince sourire et hocha la tête. A ce moment, Ruki, qui avait suivi attentivement les excuses du batteur et du guitariste, frappa dans ses mains.

« Bien! Je crois qu'on est bon là, non? Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment! »

Uruha lui jeta un regard en coin qu'il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

« Personne? Redemanda-t-il en regardant tous ses amis un par un. Bon, hier soir j'ai eu une idée.

\- On doit avoir peur? »

Ruki étendit la jambe pour donner un coup léger dans la cheville de Reita qui venait de parler.

« Merci la confiance... je disais donc, j'ai eu une idée. Je propose que chaque semaine, on prenne un moment pour aller boire un verre ou manger tous les cinq, histoire de discuter vraiment et d'aborder d'éventuels problèmes dans un cadre serein.

\- On faisait ça au début, nota Kai.

\- Oui, on a arrêté au bout d'un moment, quand on a commencé à bien s'entendre et à avoir des emplois du temps hétérogènes.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Aoi.

\- Pareil. »

Après la réponse d'Uruha, tous attendirent celle de Reita.

« Mf, je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Ruki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce à quoi le bassiste leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour une fois que tu dis un truc intelligent, tu ne vas t'en vanter toute la journée, ajouta-t-il à voix très audible. »

Ruki ouvrit la bouche comme pour s'outrager mais Kai posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour le prévenir de lancer une joute verbale qui durerait des heures. Le chanteur reprit son sérieux autant que possible.

« Bon, c'est décidé alors. On décidera à chaque début de semaine ce qu'on fait, et on verra si on doit le faire plus en avance.

\- Et si on jouait maintenant les gars? »

Pour une fois, personne ne se fit prier pour se mettre au travail.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les trois derniers chapitres à écrire la même chose sous différentes formes, et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas fâché(e)s que cette partie de l'histoire soit enfin derrière nous. Mais l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là! Il reste des choses en suspens, beaucoup (trop) de personnages célibataires... _

_J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 26 et j'ai encore pas mal de développements prévus. _

_Merci à tous de suivre cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez à ce stade. _

_A très vite!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour! Voilà encore un chapitre centré sur les the GazettE, vous entendrez bientôt parler des Alice Nine ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Encore une fois, j'espère que vous trouverez cette scène assez réaliste. Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

La semaine suivant les excuses d'Uruha fut aussi normale compte tenu des circonstances, à savoir l'atmosphère encore tendue entre Aoi et lui, et la recherche des fauteurs de troubles. Hormis ces points, ils parvinrent à répéter normalement tous ensembles, pour la première fois depuis la tournée. Evidemment, tout n'était pas rose puisque Kai et Uruha passaient leur temps à droite et à gauche pour faire avancer leur enquête. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient révélé que des employés étaient probablement impliqués, l'ambiance dans la PSC s'était considérablement refroidie, à l'inverse de celle au sein de the GazettE. Les gens se regardaient avec méfiance quand ils passaient dans les couloirs; évidemment, puisque c'était une affaire qui était censée rester discrète, tout le monde était déjà au courant.

Kai avait aussi beaucoup à faire pour le groupe, car avec les récents événements il avait délaissé ses tâches de leader. Il avait même demandé de l'aide à Reita, en désespoir de cause - il avait besoin de dormir un peu.

Uruha allait clairement mieux, même s'il n'était pas totalement tranquille. Il subissait tous les jours les conséquences de son incapacité à agir correctement, en voyant par exemple la fatigue sur les traits de Kai ou en se faisant sermonner par des personnes hautes-placées qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il - et Kai aussi d'ailleurs - avait caché l'affaire des menaces pendant aussi longtemps.

Il y avait aussi Aoi. Aoi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ne revenait pas vers lui alors qu'il n'avait plus de raison de l'éviter - n'est-ce pas? Uruha se rendait bien compte qu'il continuait de le blesser, ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas qui les séparait désormais. Et s'il devait être totalement honnête, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, aussi horrible à dire que ce soit étant donné qu'ils étaient des amis très proches.

Uruha sentait comme une distance entre eux. Bien sûr, c'était normal qu'il y en ait une après les récents événements, mais plus que ça, il avait l'impression qu'Aoi n'était pas prêt à reprendre leur relation telle qu'elle était avant. Son ressentiment avait l'air d'être plus fort que son manque, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour le roux qui n'avait plus envie de se faire crier dessus.

Si Aoi n'était pas capable de passer par-dessus ses sentiments négatifs, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le pas. En fait, cette réflexion arrangeait bien Uruha, il n'avait juste pas envie de faire d'efforts. Lui voulait juste oublier les heures sombres qu'il avait vécues et tout dans le comportement d'Aoi le lui rappelait.

Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un et qu'il demande des conseils? Comme s'il avait besoin d'une excuse pour aller discuter avec Kazu... Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis une semaine mais Kazu avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Ruki plusieurs fois. Ça touchait Uruha qu'il s'inquiète pour lui de la sorte, surtout après la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Uruha avait parfois le teint légèrement rouge quand il repensait à l'étreinte de Kazu et à ses derniers mots, sentiment qui, il fallait le dire, contrastait drastiquement avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Aoi en ce moment.

Son collègue guitariste voyait bien qu'Uruha était dans la lune et qu'à l'inverse de la tournée, c'était plutôt de la rêverie positive, à en croire ses vagues sourires et son air globalement apaisé. Et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas. Il avait pensé, avant qu'Uruha revienne, qu'il était à bout. Eh bien, ça n'était pas le cas. Chaque jour se révélait plus difficile à passer que le précédent; il savait qu'il allait finir par exploser et que ça ne serait pas propre. Il voulait des explications, il voulait que son meilleur ami lui revienne et il voulait découvrir qui était cette personne à qui Uruha semblait penser dès qu'il avait quelques minutes. Il avait songé à Nao au début, mais le roux n'avait pas changé d'attitude avec lui, alors Aoi avait peine à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Il était sûr qu'en temps normal, si Uruha avait eu un crush sur quelqu'un, il serait venu lui dire tout de suite - il n'y avait pas de secret entre eux de ce côté-là, Aoi savait qu'Uruha aimait les hommes, tout comme Uruha savait qu'Aoi n'avait pas de préférence pour un sexe ou l'autre. Mais rien. Rien de rien.

C'était l'horreur.

Aoi explosa finalement le samedi, à la fin de la répétition. Kai venait de faire une remarque à Uruha et Ruki qui discutaient à voix basse au lieu de l'écouter parler.

« Ça suffit! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, avant de retirer sa guitare et de la poser sur le canapé d'un geste plus agressif qu'il n'aurait dû. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Uruha, tu viens avec moi. »

Il s'approcha lestement du roux qui fronça les sourcils quand il l'attrapa par le poignet. Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais la patience d'Aoi avait détruit ses limites et il ne souffrirait pas de résistance. Impuissant, Uruha envoya un regard d'excuse aux autres et se laissa emmener hors de la salle par son ami furieux.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Avec un peu de chance, Aoi allait lui crier dessus, se calmer et ils pourraient se réconcilier.

Sauf que... Aoi n'était pas Kai et ne se satisfaisait pas d'excuses.

Il fit entrer Uruha dans une salle vide pas très loin de la leur et ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils restèrent tous les deux debout au milieu de la pièce, face à face. Aoi avait les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Uruha, quant à lui, était un peu nerveux, il devait l'avouer.

Comme Aoi laissait durer le silence, Uruha se lança.

« Bon, euh... je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers temps. »

Aoi se pinça l'arête du nez et lâcha quelques profondes respirations, comme s'il essayait de se calmer. Uruha changea de tactique.

« Ecoute, je ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en parler, d'accord?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, parvint à dire Aoi d'une voix presque mesurée. »

Uruha se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

« Si tu es jaloux, ça ne sert à rien hein. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde sauf moi était au courant la semaine dernière, tu peux me dire? »

Le ton montait.

« J'en ai parlé avec Ruki parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et Kai le savait et en a parlé avec Reita je crois.

\- Quand tu en as parlé avec Ruki, tu aurais pu au moins avoir la décence de m'en parler aussi, au lieu de ça je me suis retrouvé comme le dernier des imbéciles. Ça n'aurait pas été plus difficile pour toi de répéter ton histoire...

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir des sentiments!

\- Quand on voit où ça nous a menés, tes sentiments... marmonna Aoi d'une voix amère. »

Uruha en resta un instant interloqué.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me reprocher d'avoir été faible? »

Aoi ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder son vis-à-vis d'un air sombre.

« J'y crois pas, s'exclama Uruha. Purée, ça c'est la meilleure. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, au juste?

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton comportement, là. Tu crois qu'il est normal? Parce que tu me reproches le mien mais tu ne devrais pas te croire blanc comme neige. D'accord, je ne suis pas venu te voir en priorité, mais puisque tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine, ça ne m'a pas forcément donné envie de revenir vers toi. »

Aoi recula d'un pas. Hormis ça, s'il fut blessé par la tirade du roux, il ne le montra pas.

« Et comment j'étais censé savoir qu'il fallait que je revienne en faisait comme si de rien n'était, puisque tu ne me parles pas?

\- Un ami normal aurait enfoui tout ça et serait revenu. »

Uruha regretta ses mots, trop tard.

« Ça s'appelle de l'hypocrisie et je ne cautionne pas ça. D'ailleurs, puisque tu parles d'ami normal, j'imagine que tu ferais mieux de retourner vers eux. »

Le roux voulut parler mais l'autre continua.

« T'inquiète va, j'ai compris que je te tapais sur les nerfs. Va donc rejoindre tes amis normaux. »

Avant sa dernière phrase, Uruha aurait voulu s'excuser. Mais son humeur changea brusquement.

« Ne te fais pas passer pour la victime Aoi. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si tu n'avais pas continué à m'en vouloir, on n'en serait pas là. Surtout pour de la jalousie, franchement, t'as quel âge? »

Uruha était plus blasé qu'énervé et souhaita se trouver loin, loin d'ici. Il ne croyait pas à une amélioration de la situation, pas pour le moment.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire des remarques sur ma maturité, Uruha. Commence par observer ton comportement et on en reparlera.

\- Putain mais arrête! »

Uruha se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il releva la tête pour fixer Aoi, les lèvres tremblantes d'un trop plein de sentiments mitigés.

« Arrête d'être aussi fier et dis-moi réellement ce que tu penses. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et si tu veux vraiment que je revienne vers toi parce que moi, je ne vois pas.

\- Ah, tu ne vois pas? Commenta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. »

Uruha ferma les yeux, très fort. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa gorge se noua et il sentit une larme se former au coin de son œil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état alors qu'il avait plutôt envie de s'enfuir quand Aoi l'avait amené là. C'était trop bizarre. Si au moins ça pouvait lui faire perdre sa façade, ça serait certainement bénéfique pour la suite de leur échange.

« Uruha, arrête. »

Même si les mots n'étaient pas tendres, le ton l'était un peu plus. Le roux rouvrit les yeux pour voir son collègue se mordre la lèvre.

« Arrête parce que je suis en droit de t'en vouloir, mais je n'y arrive plus.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à reconnaître qu'on ne peut pas tout contrôler? »

Ça, c'était sincère, et tout à fait adapté à la situation. Aoi eut un rire sans joie et contre toute attente, se laissa tomber à côté de son ami qui sécha son œil larmoyant.

On progressait, non?

« Tu m'as blessé, tu comprends ça? »

Uruha s'empêcha de baisser la tête.

« Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que j'ai fini par penser que... tu avais de bonnes raisons de t'éloigner de moi, pas seulement des secrets dont tu ne voulais pas parler.

\- Oh... »

Uruha n'avait pas pensé à ça et s'en voulu davantage.

« J'ai eu tort de ne rien te dire, vraiment... J'aurai pu au moins t'expliquer un peu, je suppose que tu ne m'aurais pas pressé et ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça non plus. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'étais enfermé sur moi-même, centré sur ma douleur, égoïstement.

\- J'aimerai te dire maintenant que je ne t'en veux pas, mais... hm. »

Uruha sentait la boule dans sa gorge et malgré la gêne occasionnée, il était soulagé qu'elle soit là, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était plus insensible vis-à-vis de son ami.

« Je comprends Aoi, et j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de me pardonner. »

Aoi ne lui fit qu'un mince sourire, mais par rapport à son expression depuis une semaine, c'était le jour et la nuit. Uruha se surpris à avoir réellement envie de lui sourire, ce n'était pas juste une réaction mécanique.

Le roux commença à respirer un peu mieux. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il restait du chemin à parcourir, comme pour tout ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

En attendant, c'était déjà ça de moins à faire.

Ils restèrent à se regarder et à profiter de la baisse de tension entre eux pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'Uruha ait la bonne idée de remarquer qu'ils avaient lâchés les trois autres et qu'il serait peut-être temps de les rejoindre s'ils voulaient éviter une énième crise de Kai.

Curieusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, le leader parut plus soulagé que véritablement énervé, même s'il leur grogna dessus pour la forme - ça prouvait qu'Aoi n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il disait avant qu'il se lève comme une furie.

* * *

_Pas facile de réparer les choses que l'on a cassées (et c'est valable pour Uruha comme pour moi du coup!)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine! _


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonsoir! Une fois de plus je m'excuse pour le retard. Mon ordinateur a eu quelques soucis de connexion à internet pendant les vacances et depuis que je suis rentrée je prépare mes partiels... Je prend du retard dans l'écriture aussi du coup..._

_Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre XXV**

Tora observait Hiroto et Saga du coin de l'œil, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que disait Shou. Ça n'avait rien d'évident car il aurait préféré entendre la conversation des deux autres. Shou voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'attention du bassiste et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

C'était un peu devenu le mot d'ordre du groupe depuis le retour de Saga et Hiroto. On ne faisait aucune référence à ce qu'il s'était passé et on agissait normalement. Sauf que... sauf que Saga réapprenait maladroitement à se servir de sa main, qu'il avait l'air blasé tout le temps et que Nao rechutait.

Tora savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'être à côté de la plaque. Heureusement, sa santé avait choisi de se stabiliser, ce qui était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Par contre, son cœur... Il pensait que ça lui ferait du bien de revoir Hiroto tous les jours, mais en fait, comme le châtain était toujours avec Saga, c'était presque pire que mieux.

Bon, il était de mauvaise foi. Dès son retour, Hiroto était venu le voir pour s'enquérir sur sa santé, ce qui était très gentil de sa part et surtout ça indiquait qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Ça avait fait plaisir à Tora et il se fichait de l'égoïsme de la chose.

Le point sur lequel il avait le plus de mal, c'était que Hiroto couvait Saga et qu'il était le seul à ne pas voir que Saga en avait assez. Tora avait entendu Nao en parler avec Shou deux jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, Hiroto était celui qui connaissait le mieux Saga et donc qui était le plus apte à l'aider, mais de l'avis des trois autres, il en faisait un peu trop.

Et bien que Tora soit jaloux de cette débauche d'attention qui n'était pas le moins du monde portée sur lui, il était assez admiratif de la force de caractère de Hiroto et de la puissance de son lien avec Saga qui ne faisait rien pour remercier le châtain de l'aider. Ça aurait été si simple d'aimer Hiroto et de détester Saga.

Alors Tora évitait les deux meilleurs amis et restait principalement avec Shou et Nao - un peu plus qu'avant. Hiroto parlait avec eux naturellement, même il était le seul à qui Saga daignait répondre. Ils avaient compris au bout de quelques jours que la situation était plus grave que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Si défoncer un mur avec son poing n'avait pas suffi pour bannir la colère de Saga, alors quel espoir y avait-t-il sinon le temps?

Tora ne savait pas avec précision quand ni comment il avait commencé à voir Hiroto autrement que comme un ami et collègue. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ça s'était fait graduellement et il avait mis quelques mois à s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas tombé un jour sur son ami en train de se changer dans les vestiaires, ni n'avait aperçu une photo de lui torse nu sur internet - ça il l'avait fait après. Non, rien de physique au départ, bien que Hiroto soit plutôt beau garçon. C'était surtout sa personnalité qui avait attiré Tora. Sa ténacité à toute épreuve, sa gentillesse et sa grande culture musicale qui en faisait un interlocuteur agréable et passionné, c'était tout ça, Hiroto.

Quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, Tora s'était juré de ne rien faire pour les concrétiser. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre le groupe sens dessus-dessous – parce qu'il était dès le départ persuadé que Hiroto ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir que Hiroto soit proche de lui et de souffrir de cette absence de réciprocité.

La situation n'était pas évidente et la résolution de Tora vacillait selon son humeur. Parfois, la présence de Saga lui donnait envie de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à leur amitié, et parfois ça lui donnait envie de se relever, de montrer qu'il était fort et pouvait supporter ça – évidemment, la deuxième arrivait moins souvent.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude, la musique lui servait d'échappatoire, et malheureusement en ce moment ça n'était plus suffisant. Il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Il fut interrompu dans ses divagations par Nao qui l'appelait.

« Oui?

\- Tu étais dans la lune. »

Tora fit un sourire d'excuse et jeta discrètement un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Nao. Saga n'était plus là et Hiroto pianotait sur son portable. Il se reconcentra sur Nao.

« Tu vas bien, Tora? »

Nao avait l'air inquiet. Et curieusement pâle.

« Ça va, ça va. J'ai juste du mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. »

C'était tout aussi stratégique que sincère que de retourner l'attention sur son interlocuteur.

« Oh, tu sais... répondit-il vaguement en se grattant la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment le contrôle sur mon état, alors... »

Tora fronça les sourcils.

« Mais maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de veiller sur tout le monde, tu peux t'occuper de toi, non? »

A la surprise du bassiste, Nao rougit un peu puis fit la grimace. Derrière lui, Shou, qui était en train de ranger des partitions dans une chemise leva son pouce.

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter, remarqua-t-il. »

Le batteur aux cheveux rouges leva les yeux au ciel.

« On dirait que j'ai cinq ans, à vous entendre parler.

\- Peut-être qu'on changerait de discours si tu hm... allais consulter quelqu'un, par exemple. »

Nao soupira pour la forme.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois, mais Nao... commença Shou. »

Il fut interrompu par Tora qui parla sans trop réfléchir.

« Est-ce que ça te rassurerait si quelqu'un t'accompagnait au début? »

Nao le regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Shou approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Tu... tu serais d'accord pour venir avec moi?

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, si ça peut t'aider.

\- Je te remercie, Tora. »

Nao n'osa pas dire que ça ne changerait peut-être rien pour lui – hormis le fait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que Shou tenait à lui – mais ça changeait quelque chose pour Tora car il ne l'avait pas vu aussi impliqué depuis longtemps. Dans le fond, sa proposition lui faisait très plaisir.

Si Tora n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, il ne regrettait pas pour autant de l'avoir fait. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Nao en valait la peine.

C'était à la fois une manière de lui rendre la pareille pour la semaine passée, quand Nao était venu jusqu'à chez lui, et égoïstement, une manière de se détourner de Saga et Hiroto.

Tora essayait d'avancer.

[...]

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua, faisant sursauter Kazu qui somnolait devant la télévision allumée. Il était dix-neuf heures et il avait travaillé comme un fou toute la journée.

« Kazu-chan! Je suis rentré, cria la voix du blond dans le couloir.

\- Ça va, j'ai entendu, pas la peine de crier.

\- Oulà, ça va toi? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus posé en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question? Je vais bien, c'est toi qui es survolté. »

Ruki posa ses affaires sur un fauteuil et s'affala dans le canapé à côté de son colocataire.

« Je le reconnais. Mais faut dire, aussi, y'a eu des rebondissements aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ouais?

\- Vers dix-huit heures, on discutait tranquille quand Aoi s'est énervé pour rien. Il a chopé Uruha par le bras et s'est barré avec lui. Avec les deux autres on était un peu perdus, mais du coup on a continué à discuter parce qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, et puis il était temps qu'ils prennent les choses en main les deux cocos. »

L'expression utilisée par Ruki sembla inquiéter Kazu car il fronça les sourcils et demanda des précisions.

« Comment ça, prendre les choses en main? »

Ruki resta silencieux un instant, tentant de comprendre le trouble de son ami. Il avait bien une idée mais préféra répondre avant.

« Bah s'expliquer quoi, ça faisait une semaine que ça allait mieux pour tout le monde, sauf entre eux deux. Ils continuaient leur jeu du chat et de la souris sans se rendre compte que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement parce qu'ils sont quand mêmes potes depuis longtemps. »

L'éclat soulagé dans le regard de Kazu permit à Ruki de comprendre.

« Alors Kazu-chan, on est jaloux?

\- Quoi? Non, bien sûr, je sais qu'ils sont juste amis...

\- Mouais, le fait même que tu dises ça prouve que tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'il y a entre eux. »

Kazu grogna.

« Et tu sais comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-il pour changer un peu de sujet. Parce que c'était grave tendu entre eux, non?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Uruha m'a juste raconté qu'il avait dû le supplier d'accepter ses excuses et qu'il avait prêt d'abandonner l'idée de se réconcilier avec Aoi car il était trop borné. Maintenant qu'ils sont revenus sur de bonnes bases, j'imagine qu'ils reprendront doucement leurs habitudes. »

Ruki examinait attentivement les réactions pas si discrètes de son colocataire à ses remarques pas si innocentes. Et il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Visiblement, Kazu ne jouait pas et était sincèrement intéressé par Uruha, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisque le roux n'était pas insensible à lui. Ruki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer les marieuses mais ça semblait diablement intéressant, si tant est qu'ils aient besoin de lui.

« Ce serait cool pour la stabilité de votre groupe.

\- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'Uruha et Aoi vont passer de nouveau du temps ensemble qu'il ne viendra plus en passer avec toi...

\- Ruki. Arrête de te faire des films juste parce que je lui ai offert un câlin de réconfort.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, hein. Et quand tu le regardais, c'était pour le réconforter aussi.

\- Va te faire foutre, fouineuse. »

Le blond lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai raison, yeah!

\- Sale môme.

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire n'entachera ma satisfaction. Tu as des vues sur mon petit Uruha.

\- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça a l'air de te réjouir autant, avoua Kazu, reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

\- C'est pas évident? Je vous apprécie tous les deux et vous vous êtes très bien entendus dès le départ, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

\- Mouais, et si ça se passe mal entre nous, ça sera le bordel non?

\- Comme à chaque qu'un couple avec des amis communs rompt, répondit Ruki, pragmatique. »

Kazu se gratta le crâne et réfléchis un instant, avant de sourire joyeusement.

« D'accord, donc j'ai ta bénédiction pour pervertir ton pote alors? »

Le blond fit mine d'être exaspéré.

« Je rêve où tu savais que la conversation allait en arriver là?

\- Je ne savais, je l'espérais, nuance.

\- T'es vraiment quelqu'un... Uruha ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi. D'ailleurs, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi je trouve.

\- Normal, seuls les aveugles peuvent résister à mon charme, remarqua Kazu, en prenant des airs de diva.

\- Bah bien sûr, et ça va les chevilles? »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler, redevant occasionnellement sérieux pour évoquer leurs sentiments respectifs, ce avec quoi ils étaient assez mal à l'aise. Kazu était satisfait de voir que Ruki le connaisse aussi bien, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se confier réellement, et surtout sa réaction avait été très positive.

Maintenant, il fallait séduire Uruha!

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu!_

_Tonari, voilà enfin ta réponse pour Tora! Tu y avais pensé?_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonsoir! Je sais que j'avais promis de finir cette fiction pour juin et qu'on est en juin mais je suis en vacances depuis seulement une semaine et je ne pensais pas que mes partiels allaient me demander autant d'implication et de temps. Du coup ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écris, et je pars au Danemark dans une semaine, donc je vais faire mon maximum mais je ne suis sûre de rien. J'espère en tout ça que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI**

Hiroto observait Saga étirer minutieusement sa main depuis de longues minutes, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parle, ce qui était plutôt fréquent depuis l'accident. Saga n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire sans que son ami s'inquiète, et Hiroto voyait bien que Saga était loin d'être dans l'humeur de leurs conversations habituelles.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de répétition et le châtain avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était un peu différent de plus tôt dans la journée, quand il se sentait observé sans comprendre s'il rêvait ou non. Là... C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose en suspens, une sorte de prémonition d'un évènement.

Il comprit qu'il avait raison quand Saga toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'un ton mal à l'aise. Le châtain avait déjà les yeux sur lui mais Saga regardait le sol en tordant ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? »

Il le vit prendre encore une ou deux grandes inspirations avant de se lancer.

« J'ai décidé de rejoindre Keitoh. »

Hiroto écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi? S'exclama-t-il. »

Saga releva la tête et compris son erreur en notant sa panique.

« Désolé, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé. Je vais aller le voir pendant quelques temps. »

Hiroto parut soulagé quelques secondes, mais bien vite son front se rida.

« Je sais que tu as envie de le voir et qu'il te manque, et tu lui manques aussi, c'est clair... Donc je comprends bien ton besoin. Par contre... qu'est-ce que ça va véritablement t'apporter? Sur le long terme, je veux dire. »

Saga soupira, d'un air un peu exaspéré.

« J'en sais trop rien, c'est pas évident. Si je reste ici de toute façon je vais exploser à un moment ou à un autre. Et j'évite de me dire que ce sera pire pour nous quand il faudra se séparer une nouvelle fois pour que je rentre au Japon. »

Il resta un instant silencieux, tournant ses pensées dans sa tête déjà soumise à la migraine.

« Mais d'un autre côté, je pense que ça pourrait nous aider tous les deux. Le sevrage direct est trop difficile, alors se voir un peu permettra sûrement de le vivre plus sereinement après. »

Hiroto n'avait pas entendu son ami faire preuve d'autant de réflexion et de maturité depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

« Et soyons réalistes, il n'y a que le temps de vol qui est vraiment handicapant. Le prix de l'avion en lui-même, bah... Si on y réfléchit ça coûte plus cher à certains parents d'élever leur enfant à plein temps.

\- Si tu penses que c'est le mieux à faire, je te suis. Tu as l'air d'y avoir bien réfléchi. »

Saga hocha la tête.

« En effet. Il fallait que je réagisse, je suppose. C'est encore douloureux, mais me dire que je vais le revoir rapidement m'aide beaucoup.

\- Tu as une idée de quand tu veux y aller?

\- Je serai tenté de partir maintenant, évidemment. Sauf que j'en ai encore pour un bon mois de rééducation et il vaudrait mieux que j'aille au bout si je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaise surprise plus tard.

\- On dirait que tu en as déjà parlé avec ton médecin, remarqua Hiroto, très observateur. »

Saga eut la décence de rougir un peu.

« Ouais. Je ne voulais pas me faire de films.

\- Tu as eu raison. Je suis fier de toi. »

Saga adressa un sourire fatigué au châtain.

« Tiens moi juste au courant, que je puisse m'organiser aussi.

\- Tu veux venir? »

Hiroto haussa un sourcil, faussement ennuyé.

« Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas vivre sans moi.

\- Que tu crois, répondit Saga d'un ton supérieur. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant.

\- J'en reviens pas, il me fait le coup de la friendzone, s'exclama Hiroto. »

Il fut fier du rire qu'il arracha à son ami mais essayer de rester dans son rôle. Ça ressemblait définitivement à leurs anciennes conversations – si on pouvait appeler ces chamailleries ainsi.

« Pour les boulets dans ton genre, il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne. Il faut tout vous dire clairement, malheureusement pour vous. »

Hiroto frappa le - bon - bras de Saga, se satisfaisant de son grognement de protestation.

\- Je serai toi, je ne parlerai pas de boulet, hm? Remarqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil suggestif en direction de la main de son ami qui lui décocha un regard des plus noirs. Plus sérieusement, continua-t-il. Je compte bien venir avec toi.

\- Tu as intérêt de le mériter, alors, murmura Saga, avec tout de même un vague sourire aux lèvres. »

[...]

Uruha était nerveux et plus il pensait à ses raisons de l'être, plus il s'énervait contre lui-même parce que c'était quand même drôlement stupide.

Stresser parce qu'il allait passer une soirée entière avec Aoi, non mais franchement! Le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'il serait sûrement moins stressé s'il devait passer la soirée en compagnie de Kazu. Avec tout ce que ça impliquait...

Et il était là, quasiment en train de se ronger les ongles comme une adolescente qui attendait son rencard. Il leva les yeux au ciel. L'image était suffisamment forte pour le distraire un instant, malheureusement pas assez pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

En plus Aoi était en retard.

A peine cette pensée eut-elle traversée son esprit qu'il se fustigea davantage. En retard? Il n'y avait jamais eu d'heures entre eux, tout se faisait à l'improviste et au dernier moment. Le fait qu'ils se soient donné une heure – presque un rendez-vous si on y pensait – était cruellement hors norme, et ça renforçait l'idée que les choses avaient changé.

Il l'entendit justement toquer à la porte et se morigéna pour ne pas bondir ouvrir. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ses quelques inspirations profondes ne servirent à rien, il avait l'air à bout de souffle en ouvrant à son ami, comme si c'était lui qui venait de monter les trois étages à pieds.

Son ami lui fit un sourire naturel, si naturel qu'Uruha se demanda s'il était le seul à se sentir mal. Il le fit entrer néanmoins et le laissa poser ses affaires avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon avec des bières. C'était un samedi soir et ils avaient jugés qu'il valait mieux se voir d'abord dans un environnement familier – c'était Uruha qui avait proposé - plutôt que dans un bar où ils ne pourraient peut-être pas discuter aussi facilement.

Les deux premières heures ne furent guère animées. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et Uruha était de toute façon trop mal à l'aise – à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas un problème – pour avoir une discussion normale. Ils regardèrent un épisode d'un drama historique plutôt captivant et quand Uruha se leva pour aller chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine, Aoi le suivit naturellement. La bière aidant, les quelques mots qu'ils échangèrent ne furent plus si isolés, et le temps qu'ils reviennent dans le salon, la conversation ne connaissait plus de blancs.

Ils parlaient à voix curieusement basse, comme s'ils avaient peur que cette sorte de paix fragile explose à chaque instant. Uruha nota qu'il n'était pas le seul à stresser: Aoi était juste meilleur que lui pour le cacher. Ça se voyait surtout dans le léger tremblement de ses mains ou de la façon dont il touchait parfois sa poitrine, comme si son cœur lui faisait mal.

De retour sur le canapé, Uruha s'installa en tailleur pour voir son ami de profil. La télévision tournait toujours mais ils l'oublièrent, ne voulant pas lâcher la chaîne de mot qui défilait entre eux. C'était précieux.

« Au fait, tu te rappelles qu'il y a la soirée de la PSC bientôt? »

Uruha avait finalement décidé de prendre ses aises et était allongé sur le canapé avec ses jambes sur les genoux d'Aoi. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant sa question.

« On est déjà en décembre? Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

Il se retourna et l'évidence s'annonça sous la forme d'un calendrier accroché au mur.

« On est déjà en décembre, répéta-t-il avec un poil plus de conviction.

\- Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que les températures avaient chuté ? »

Uruha leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était le genre de chose auquel il prêtait attention... En tout cas, ça craignait un peu, qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte que le temps passait à cette vitesse-là.

Tous les ans, durant la dernière semaine de décembre, une soirée était organisée dans les locaux de la PSC pour tous les artistes qui y travaillaient. Officiellement, c'était un moyen de resserrer les liens et de rester un groupe soudé, officieusement c'était surtout pour s'éclater avec ses amis et boire plus que de raison.

Et les GazettE n'étaient pas du genre à se faire prier pour y aller. De plus, étant entre artistes, il était extrêmement rare qu'ils soient importunés. Le plus souvent, si ça arrivait qu'il se fasse aborder, c'était par des musiciens de groupes récemment formés qui découvraient qu'ils signaient sous le même label. Pour ces nouveaux artistes, c'était souvent un choc! Et aux les anciens comme les GazettE, ça leur donnait l'occasion de se rappeler de leurs propres débuts, une décennie plus tôt. Etaient-ils déjà si vieux?

« Tu vas y aller j'espère? S'inquiéta Aoi.

\- Bien sûr! Pourquoi je n'irai pas?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu eu l'air de tomber des nues alors... »

Uruha jugea préférable de ne pas avouer les véritables raisons de son trouble. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de compromettre leur tentative de réconciliation.

« Oh, j'ai juste dû me reconnecter avec l'espace-temps, c'est tout. »

Aoi fit une grimace comique. Il n'y avait qu'Uruha pour dire un truc pareil.

« J'en profite tant que tu es reconnecté pour te poser d'autres questions alors. Tu comptes faire quoi pour la soirée de Noël? »

Le roux lui jeta un regard en coin pour essayer de déterminer s'il attendait une réponse spécifique, parce qu'en langage cryptico-romantique, cette question avait souvent des implications plus lourdes. Il espéra bien que non, puisqu'il n'y avait rien de romantique entre Aoi et lui. Il devait probablement se faire des films, son ami avait l'air parfaitement normal.

« J'sais pas trop, t'as une idée toi? Admis Uruha.

\- Pas spécialement, c'est pour ça que je te demande.

\- Personne n'est en couple dans le groupe, de toute façon? »

Aoi confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Donc on devrait pouvoir faire un truc à cinq, logiquement. Ça pourrait être sympa. Sauf si on considère qu'on se voit déjà toute l'année et qu'on pourrait faire une pause de temps en temps, remarqua Uruha avec un petit rire.

\- Mouais, faut voir. »

Uruha nota que curieusement, Aoi n'était pas emballé par l'idée. Pourtant il avait dit ne pas avoir d'autres projets, n'est-ce pas?

« On en reparlera avec eux plus tard. C'est loin encore, Noël. »

Ils laissèrent tomber l'idée de discuter et se plongèrent dans un film d'action qu'Uruha se fit un plaisir de critiquer, dès que les actions des personnages, les décors ou le scénario lui semblaient saugrenus. Il entendait parfois Aoi soupirer, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

A la fin du film, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin et Uruha proposa à Aoi de rester. Après quelques instants d'hésitation et de fausse politesse, il céda et aida son ami à ranger la vaisselle avant de le suivre dans sa chambre.

En s'endormant avec le souffle d'Aoi non loin de sa nuque, dans le calme de sa chambre, Uruha eut l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant, enfin.

* * *

_La partie avec Uru et Aoi ne sert pas à grand chose mais je la trouve importante dans la mesure où elle montre que reprendre une relation après des disputes est difficile._

_Sinon, il y en a parmi vous qui étaient au concert de the GazettE vendredi 3 juin à Paris? Le Zénith n'était pas plein mais j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait une super ambiance. Même s'ils n'ont joué qu'une 1h30... Mais bon, c'était déjà super cool de le voir en vrai. Ruki avait des vêtement amples et un grand chapeau, on s'est demandé ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais en tout cas il s'est bien éclaté à danser partout. Bref, je suis super contente de ce concert._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt._


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tous! *roulement de tambour* Oui, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Vous pouvez remercier Tonari, qui du fond du Japon m'a rappelée à mes devoirs de fanfictions. Je ne garantis absolument pas la qualité de chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai écrit en deux fois et relu aussitôt. Mais bon, au moins il est là et je cherche le courage pour écrire la suite rapidement. Toute critique (style, orthographe, intrigue) est évidemment bienvenue, histoire que je ne fasse pas n"importe quoi pour les chapitres restants. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Uruha avait entendu Aoi partir dans la matinée, sans qu'il n'ait eut conscience de l'heure qu'il était. Il s'était étonné de son départ et s'était finalement rendormi. Il se leva vers onze heures et traîna sans but dans l'appartement en attendant que la cafetière fasse son oeuvre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et le paysage désolé de la rue lui rappela leur conversation de la veille. Effectivement, on était bien en hiver... Il allait falloir penser sérieusement à la soirée de la PSC et à celle de Noël.

Un peu égoïstement, Uruha songea que la passer avec Kazu serait sûrement très agréable. Il se demanda alors ce que son ami avait prévu de faire pour cette date et nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui poser la question la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient - sans avoir l'air trop intéressé, bien évidemment.

Si jamais Kai et Reita avaient prévu quelque chose de leur côté, ça pourrait être l'occasion de faire la fête avec Kazu et ses amis.

Uruha se servit une tasse de café dans la cuisine, la vide en quelques instants et s'en resservit aussitôt une autre. Alors qu'elle allait subir le même sort que la première, le portable d'Uruha sonna. Il reposa la tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et localisa son téléphone sur le canapé. Il s'y installa et décrocha.

"Allo?

\- Salut Uruha, c'est Nao. Je ne te dérange pas?

\- Je viens juste de me lever, mais c'est bon. Comment vas-tu?

\- Ca ça, ça va. J'ai des nouvelles à te raconter. Ca va toi?"

Nao avait l'air fatigué, mais moins au bord de la crise que d'habitude.

"Plutôt bien, ça ira encore mieux quand j'aurais descendu un litre de café.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi?

\- Si, au contraire. Aoi a passé la soirée ici, c'était grave tendu au début, on ne savait pas quoi se dire. Et c'était trop bizarre parce qu'on n'a presque jamais eu ce problème, sauf quand on était fâchés. Puis après c'est allé mieux et il a dormi ici au final. Il est parti ce matin sans rien dire, avoua Uruha.

\- Il sait qu'il ne faut pas te déranger quand tu dors, plaisanta Nao.

\- Mouais, c'est bizarre, d'habitude il attend. M'enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter toi?

\- Je suis allé voir un médecin à l'hôpital hier, avec Tora.

\- Oh, d'accord. Comment ça s'est passé alors?

\- Plutôt bien, j'imagine. C'est difficile de savoir quoi en penser au début quand tu as l'impression que tout te tombes dessus et que tu n'arriveras pas à fournir les efforts nécessaires pour t'en sortir."

Effectivement, Nao avait l'air un peu découragé.

"Bien sûr que si tu vas réussir à t'en sortir, franchement. Ca fait des années que tu te bats, Nao. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, le plus difficile sera bientôt derrière toi, maintenant que tu as enclenché le processus. Tu as pris conscience qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et tu es allé voir ce médecin. C'est super, non?

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Une fois que tu te seras habitué à la nouveauté, ça ira parce que ce sera toujours la même chose. Et je ne pense pas que tu souffriras autant que tu as souffert jusqu'à maintenant, alors ça va aller.

\- J'espère que tu as raison... Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Pour moi et pour les autres, je dois aller mieux.

\- Ne pense pas aux autres, sauf si ça te donne plus de motivation que de ne penser qu'à toi. C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire d'abord pour toi-même, et si ça améliore l'ambiance dans le groupe et les relations avec tes amis, tant mieux. Ils ne doivent pas être la seule motivation, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes forcé, d'accord? Sinon c'est là que ça va foirer."

Uruha s'efforça d'avoir l'air convainquant. Bien entendu, il croyait ce qu'il disait, mais il avait besoin que Nao le croit également.

"Je pense que je comprends. Je le fais pour moi, aussi. Shou a fini par me convaincre. Enfin, je le suis depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça en valait la peine...

\- Tu en vaux la peine, Nao. Garde ça en tête. La preuve c'est que je néglige mon café pour toi, ajouta Uruha avec humour."

A son soulagement, Nao eut la réaction espérée et rit. L'ambiance s'en trouva un peu allégée.

\- Combien de fois dois-tu aller voir ce médecin?

\- Environ deux fois par semaine, si je peux. Mais Shou a l'air tellement préoccupé par ma guérison que ça ne fait aucun doute que je vais être à tous mes rendez-vous.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tora va continuer de t'accompagner?

\- Je crois que oui, il a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour m'épauler. Et Shou sera là le cas échéant.

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler un jour si tu as besoin que je vienne avec toi.

\- C'est gentil Uruha, mais tu es sûr que ça ne causera pas plus de problèmes dans ton groupe?

\- Je pense que ça ira, on s'est expliqués avec Kai, et le problème ne venait pas directement du fait que je passais du temps avec toi, alors...

\- Je vois. Je te le dirais si j'ai un problème, alors.

\- Super. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Me reposer, sûrement. Et toi?

\- La même chose. Il a l'air de faire trop froid pour sortir.

\- Je suis bien d'accord! Il sera temps de sortir lundi matin pour aller bosser.

\- Exact. Bon, alors passe une bonne journée et repose-toi bien. On se voit lundi!

\- Toi aussi Uruha, à lundi."

Uruha soupira longuement et espéra que Nao commençait à voir le bout du tunnel. Puis il remit son café à chauffer en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa journée.

[...]

La journée semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Uruha était arrivé parmi les premiers à la PSC, pour une fois en avance, et Kai lui était tombé dessus avant même qu'il puisse entrer dans la salle de répétition. Il n'était pas en colère mais voulait juste prévenir le guitariste qu'ils fallaient qu'ils se penchent tous les deux sur leur histoire de fan dérangée afin que les choses avancent et que l'affaire soit règlée.

Suite à ça, la journée s'était lentement écoulée entre discussions techniques, répétition et élaboration d'une nouvelle chanson dont Aoi avait eu l'idée. Malgré son week-end tranquille, Uruha n'avait pas la tête au travail et chaque minute lui parut plus longue que la précédente.

En milieu de journée, il reçut quelques SMS de Kazu qui lui donnèrent un peu d'entrain, mais le temps que la journée se termine et qu'il se retrouve à suivre Kai dans les couloirs vers un autre bureau, son énergie positive était malheureusement retombée.

Il s'installa donc avec Kai et tout un tas de paperasse dans une salle vide. Kai avait déjà abattu beaucoup de travail avec ce qu'il savait mais il lui fallait la coopération d'Uruha pour la suite.

"Okay, il faudrait que tu fasses un rapport sur toutes les fois ou cette fille t'a contacté, si tu as encore les numéros en mémoire, si tu as changé de téléphone, et les fois où tu t'es fait enfermé et poussé dans l'escalier. C'est pour les charges d'accusation une fois qu'on l'aura trouvée.

\- D'accord, mais comment on va la trouver?

\- Elle avait des complices ici. Il suffit de mettre la main dessus. Des personnes sont en train de s'en occuper en ce moment. Ensuite ça nous permettra d'une façon ou d'une autre de remonter jusqu'à elle. Et on pense que si on ne l'attrape pas rapidement, elle va se montrer encore, et on sera préparés pour ça.

\- Mais si elle décidait de s'en prendre à nous en dehors de la PSC?

\- On gère ça aussi, ne t'inquiète pas."

Uruha fit la grimace à Kai qui était très sérieux.

"Ca veut dire quoi ça, que quelqu'un me suit pour vérifier qu'il ne m'arrive rien?

\- Ca veut dire qu'on fait ce qu'il faut, Uruha. Cette situation est plus dangereuse que tu ne le crois.

\- Non, excuse-moi, mais c'est quand-même moi qui ai fait les frais de cette folle plusieurs fois.

\- Pardonne-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une situation exceptionnelle comme celle-ci requiert des mesures exceptionnelles. Essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'on fait pour ta protection et agit normalement, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Ca ne durera pas des mois, de toute manière.

\- Ouais..."

Uruha passa un peu plus de deux heures à rédiger son rapport, tandis que Kai consultait des papiers et passait des coups de fil. Un homme vint aussi s'entretenir avec lui et Uruha s'efforça de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, même s'il était concerné par leur conciliabule.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il demanda son avis à Kai car il lui restait des zones de blanc. Ils remirent un peu d'ordre dans le rapport et Kai déclara que ça suffisait pour cette fois. Le temps qu'il rangent leurs affaires et sortent du bâtiment, il était près de neuf heures du soir.

Le froid et l'obscurité de la rue donnèrent l'impression à Uruha qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures alors que ça en faisait moins de la moitié. Il salua son collègue et rentra chez lui à pieds, pestant contre le froid et les heures supplémentaires même s'il savait que c'était pour la bonne cause.

[...]

Ruki ressera le col de son épais manteau autour de lui et allongea le pas. La boutique de ses amis n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de là, mais en attendant, le froid mordant ne lui laissait pas de répit.

Ils avaient terminé de travailler en début d'après-midi et face aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, Ruki avait décidé de rendre visite à Kazu - il ne voulait pas encore s'avouer que c'était Yasu qu'il voulait voir d'abord. Il avait demandé à Uruha s'il souhaitait se joindre à lui pour voir Kazu mais Uruha lui avait retourné un curieux sourire - un peu gêné, en y repensant - et lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait déjà vu ce jour-là. Ruki n'avait pas posé plus de questions, il savait qu'il pourrait avoir l'histoire complète en demandant à Kazu.

Il entra finalement dans la boutique qui lui apparut comme un havre de chaleur au sein du désert glacé. Le seul avantage qu'il pouvait accorder à cette saison tenait au fait qu'il était plus simple de rester anonyme quand on peut se couvrir de multiples couches de vêtements sans être suspect.

Il enleva son bonnet et ses gants, pour déroula un peu son écharpe, ce qui permit à Allen de le reconnaître et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

"Salut Taka, comment tu vas?

\- J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir vous narguer.

\- C'est vil ça."

Puis Allen remarqua le nez rouge de froid de Ruki et son sourire se fit un peu moqueur.

"Mais nous on n'a pas eu à traverser la ville."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

"Kazu est sorti chercher une commande et les deux autres sont dans le magasin, normalement. Je te laisse aller les narguer si tu veux."

Ruki adressa un sourire à Allen et se mit en quête d'une tête familière aux cheveux roses dans les rayonnages. Il y avait une petite dizaine de personnes dans le magasin, mais son ami n'y figurait pas. Il se retourna vers Allen et lui indiqua l'arrière boutique du doigt, demandant silencieusement la permission d'y aller. Permission qui lui fut accordée d'un signe de tête. Ruki ouvrit donc la porte et trouva à l'intérieur de la pièce Yasu et Kenji en grande discussion. Ils se levèrent tous les deux en voyant le blond entrer.

"Hey! S'exclama Kenji d'un ton joyeux. Quel bon vent t'amène?"

Plus mesuré mais pas moins content, Yasu adressa un grand sourire au blond.

"J'avais du temps libre pour passer vous voir. Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, répondit Yasu."

Kenji choisit d'apporter sa propre réponse au même moment:

"Bien au contraire, tu vas même pouvoir nous aider."

Yasu se retourna vers son collègue et fronça un sourcil. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, ce qui intrigua Ruki - puisqu'il avait évidemment le regard rivé sur le visage de Yasu, sans crainte de discrétion.

"Ah oui?

\- On se demandait si vous alliez faire un DVD de votre dernière tournée, parce qu'on cherchait quel merch on allait pouvoir mettre en avant pendant les fêtes."

Ruki se gratta la tête.

"Aucune idée, en tout cas Kai ne nous en a pas parlé. Peut-être qu'il a un CD en route, un best-off ou je ne sais quoi. Il ne parle pas trop de ça avant que ce soit presque sur le marché de toute manière.

\- C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression qu'en tant que disquaires on est parfois mieux renseignés que les musiciens eux-mêmes."

Ruki soupira.

"Tu n'as pas idée. Mais c'est quelque part moins stressant de ne pas avoir à gérer tout ça. Moi je dessine les goodies, Kai gère la plupart des trucs pénibles, Aoi compose, parfois Uruha... Et Reita prends des vidéos pendant les tournées. Mais les rôles ne sont pas si rigides, alors bon..."

La conversation fut interrompue par Allen qui passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et demanda du renfort dans le magasin. Kenji adressa un clin d'oeil à Yasu; celui-ci lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule.

Yasu et Ruki se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu des cartons à moitié vides et de la réserve du magasin, dans une ambiance qui aurait pu être tendue après le départ du joyeux drille qu'était Kenji. Surtout que cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'alcool pour supprimer leurs inhibitions. Pour autant, la conversation se poursuivit sans accoups et Ruki se félicita d'être venu. Il se sentait bien avec lui.

Alors qu'il éclatait soudainement de rire suite à une blague du blond, Yasu redevint brutalement sérieux et regarda Ruki droit dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, malvenu, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai besoin de le dire.

\- Vas-y."

Ruki essaya d'avoir l'air sûr-de-lui mais voir Yasu aussi sérieux faisait battre son coeur plus fort.

"Tu viendrais boire un verre avec moi demain soir?"

* * *

_Prière de ne pas tenter de me lapider pour ce suspense._

_Est-ce que ce chapitre est un minimum intéressant ou est-ce que ça fait remplissage? Parce que mes projets de scènes sont tous écrits, et ensuite je me dis qu'il faut que je fasse un chapitre avec trois scènes, donc ça incite à écrire pour rien._

_Et sinon je vais bientôt poster Etoiles, un one-shot sur the GazettE, univers alternatif dans lequel Uruha est un jeune styliste qui essaye de faire ses preuves dans le monde de la mode et qui découvre un jour Aoi, un styliste renommé, sur le pas de sa porte. Il faut juste que je finisse deux-trois corrections. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil en attendant la suite d'OSC si vous pensez que ça peut vous plaire._


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour! Voici déjà la suite. J'essaye d'écrire le chapite 29 dans un délai raisonnable. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Uruha avait sentis que la tempête n'était pas loin de s'abattre sur eux lorsqu'Aoi avait cassé une corde de sa guitare en s'énervant un peu trop dessus et qu'il s'était mis à marmonner une suite de mots sans sens apparent mais probablement peu amènes. Tout le monde s'était bien gardé de lui dire quoi que ce soit ou de faire remarquer qu'il provoquait une baisse du moral du groupe.

Plusieurs fois, Kai avait interrogé Uruha du regard, comme s'il était le seul responsable des états d'âme de l'autre guitariste - ce qui n'était pas faux mais cette fois-ci il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. Uruha se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

L'explication lui fut apportée sur un plateau par le principal concerné, l'après-midi-même en sortant de la répétition. Kai les avait laissés partir plus tôt et Uruha avait noté que Ruki n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire deux fois. Il s'était quasiment volatilisé.

Aoi et lui marchaient tous les deux dans la rue depuis quelques minutes quand Aoi se décida à lâcher ce qui l'ennuyait.

"C'est qui, le mec avec qui t'es arrivé ce matin?"

La phrase ne fut pas prononcée sur un ton particulièrement agressif et Uruha sentit qu'Aoi se contrôlait.

Ce matin-là, il avait eu la surprise de tomber sur Kazu au volant de sa voiture, l'attendant garé devant chez lui. Il l'avait ammené à la PSC et Uruha avait apprécié le caractère totalement gratuit et aléatoire de cette action. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien dans la voiture et Uruha était arrivé pour travailler avec le coeur léger. Jusqu'à ce que la mauvaise humeur d'Aoi plombe l'ambiance.

Alors quoi, il était jaloux?

"C'est un ami, il a voulu m'épargner le trajet dans le froid donc il est venu me chercher chez moi.

\- Il travaille ici?"

Si Aoi l'avait vu arriver, il avait sûrement vu Kazu repartir avec la voiture, alors pourquoi posait-il la question?

"Non, il est disquaire, se contenta de répondre le roux, tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas.

\- Tu l'as connu comment?"

Il devait au moins reconnaître à Aoi sa capacité à se contrôler. Ses questions, bien qu'un peu envahissantes, n'étaient pas pressantes.

"Je peux te raconter mais il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi parce que ce n'est techniquement pas à moi de te le dire."

Aoi fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

"Je ne dirais rien.

\- Bien. C'est le colocataire de Ruki, en fait. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard un jour où je suis allé chez Ruki et qu'il n'était pas là. Kazu m'a ouvert et m'a appris qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis des mois. Du coup on a sympathisé.

\- Mm. Pourquoi Ruki n'en a pas parlé?

\- Bah, Kai n'a jamais été très rassuré de nous voir avoir des amis en dehors du groupe, de la boîte, tout ça. Donc Ruki a préféré ne pas lui dire qu'il s'était retrouvé en colocation avec un parfait inconnu qui le connaissait en tant qu'artiste puisqu'il vend nos CD.

\- Ca se tient. Mais c'est juste l'ami de Ruki?"

Uruha commença à comprendre où Aoi voulait en venir et s'efforça de rester naturel.

"J'imagine, ce serait très bizarre s'il y avait plus que ça entre eux."

Aoi fit la grimace et détourna le regard. Uruha se demanda ce qu'il avait dis de travers et essaya de se justifier sans savoir.

"On dirait deux frères, c'est pour ça. Et Ruki s'est assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguité entre eux, sinon ça n'aurait pas fonctionné."

Uruha se retint d'ajouter qu'en plus, ça l'arrangeait bien que Ruki n'en pince pas pour Kazu. Mais ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose à dire à Aoi, vu ses réactions.

"Donc tu es juste ami avec lui aussi?

\- Oui."

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout. Il sembla à Uruha qu'Aoi se calma après ça, mais il espéra de tout coeur que ce n'était qu'une impression parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face aux implications que ça pourrait avoir dans le futur.

[...]

Au fur et à mesure des rendez-vous de Nao à l'hôpital, Tora et lui se rapprochèrent considérablement. Un lien se créait entre eux et Nao n'était pas effrayé de le voir se développer. Derrière sa froideur apparente, Tora était quelqu'un de très prévenant et qui pouvait aussi le faire rire sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il l'écoutait parler aussi attentivement que Shou et Uruha, mais le sentiment était différent. Nao n'avait pas l'impression que Tora souffrait en même temps que lui et c'était agréable. Il pouvait lui raconter ce qu'il voulait, sans culpabiliser de lui faire du mal avec ses mots.

En deux semaines, ils se considéraient désormais comme des amis proches et se voyaient même en dehors du travail et des rendez-vous pour boire un verre et discuter. Ils se faisaient confiance parce que même si leur relation était récente, ils savaient qu'ils se souciaient sincèrement du bien-être de l'autre. Parfois ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire mais ce n'était pas grave.

Nao se posait de plus en plus souvent des questions sur les motivations premières de Tora, pourquoi il s'était proposé volontairement pour l'accompagner la première fois. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait fais ça juste pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant qu'il était malade. Tora ne s'embarassait pas de ce genre de sentiments d'habitude, et il était bien placé pour le savoir maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux. Alors il y avait sûrement autre chose, mais Nao craignait que ce qu'il veuille trouver ne soit pas la vérité. C'était compliqué d'essayer de lire en Tora, de décrypter ses gestes et ses paroles. C'est toujours compliqué quand on réalise qu'on voudrait peut-être plus d'une relation.

Le médecin de Nao lui avait expliqué qu'il était bénéfique pour lui d'être bien entouré de ses amis pendant le traitement, histoire d'avoir au moins une base solide dans sa vie pendant que le reste changeait. Alors Nao lui avait demandé, si, dans son état instable, est-ce que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un pouvaient être de mauvais signaux? Que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il veuille vraiment mais juste une impression due à son mal-être quasi permanent. Et le médecin lui avait répondu que le fait qu'il lui pose la question était une preuve de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Alors Nao se permettait de croire et attendait maintenant de savoir si ces sentiments étaient partagés. Il savait quelque part au fond de lui que Tora avait des sentiments pour Hiroto, puisque c'était difficile de passer à côté. Mais récemment Tora avait été bien plus proche de lui que du châtain, alors est-ce que ça pouvait changer un peu la donne?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser ça, puisque ce n'était mauvais pour personne. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hiroto soit intéressé par Tora, alors ce serait bien pour tout le monde si Tora l'aimait, lui. Il avait bien envie d'être un peu égoïste, pour une fois, et de se préoccuper de son propre plaisir avant tout.

Il fallait qu'il envoie des signaux à Tora afin de faire progresser la situation.

[...]

Ruki attendit que le bruit de l'eau de la douche couvre en partie sa voix pour changer radicalement de sujet. Il se trouvait assis en tailleur sur son canapé, et en face de lui, Uruha fit la grimace. Le regard de prédateur de son ami ne lui augurait rien de bon. Evidemment, il avait attendu que Kazu quitte la pièce afin de prendre une douche pour lui poser des questions. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour avoir une idée de la teneur de ces questions.

Le blond posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sourit à son ami.

"Pour la première fois depuis qu'on habite ensemble, Kazu a refusé de me parler de quelque chose. Et puisqu'il a malgré tout l'air très fier de lui, j'imagine que ça te concerne.

\- Pourquoi je t'en parlerai s'il ne t'a rien dit?

\- Parce que tu es mon ami?"

Uruha leva les yeux au ciel.

"Lui aussi.

\- Oui mais il est égoïste, il veut garder ses bonnes histoires pour lui tout seul.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il n'a pas voulu te dire."

Les yeux de Ruki brillèrent un peu.

"Ca veut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il me cache? Oh le..."

Uruha se cacha derrière sa main pour rire. Pas sûr qu'il y ait effectivement des tas d'histoires, mais l'intérêt du blond était étonnant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, sérieusement?

\- Un matin il s'est levé avant moi et il est parti avec la voiture. Il avait un sourire idiot aux lèvres."

Uruha fut heureux d'avoir gardé sa main devant son visage. Il s'efforça de ne pas sourire mais imaginer la scène était trop puissant pour son self-control.

"Il est venu me chercher chez moi.

\- Juste te chercher, rien d'autre?"

Uruha haussa les épaules.

"Il m'a emmené à la PSC et il est parti travailler."

Ruki fronça les sourcils.

"Y'avait rien à cacher en vrai, râla-t-il.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a fait semblant d'avoir quelque chose d'important pour te faire enrager un peu.

\- Sérieux, c'est pas cool."

Uruha se moqua un peu de l'air déçu de son ami.

"Raconte-moi comment tu t'en sors avec une certaine personne et je te raconterai quelque chose en plus.

\- Ah c'est beau, tu me menaces maintenant?"

Ruki soupira et décida de faire un effort, Uruha ne s'était pas fait tant prier que ça pour lui raconter, même s'il avait espéré plus.

"Je suis allé boire un verre avec Yasu."

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux d'Uruha s'écarquiller. Son ami n'avait jamais rencontré le collègue de Kazu mais les deux colocataires lui en avaient déjà parlé - Kazu plus que Ruki, évidemment.

"Et tu m'as caché ça!"

"Ca va, ça ne fait que... deux semaines?

\- Et ça se prétend un ami... Comment ça s'est passé alors?

\- C'est lui qui m'a proposé, le jour où je suis allé les voir parce que Kai nous avait laissés sortir plus tôt. J'étais un peu surpris, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que j'accepte. Yasu a l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial, même en dehors du cadre familier et tout ça. J'ai passé un bon moment et j'espère que lui aussi. On a dit qu'on laissait passer les fêtes et qu'on se revoyait après. Je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter et de prendre le moindre risque, alors on va y aller doucement et faire ça bien.

\- Je ne connais pas Yasu, mais si c'est un des bons amis de Kazu, je crois que tu peux au moins lui faire confiance. Et te faire plaisir."

Ruki laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres un instant.

"Je crois que je vais faire ça. Kazu a l'air décidé à jouer les marieuses en plus, donc bon."

Le blond secoua la tête et remit ses cheveux en place.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux me raconter de plus?"

Uruha redevint sérieux. Ce n'était pas un sujet avec lequel il pouvait se permettre de rire, cette fois.

"Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Aoi."

Ruki ne fit pas remarquer que ça ne concernait pas son colocataire et écouta plus attentivement le châtain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- J'ai du lui expliquer, pour Kazu. Que vous viviez ensemble."

Uruha grimaça.

"En fait il a vu Kazu m'ammener à la PSC et m'a demandé qui c'était ce type. Donc je lui ai dis que c'était mon ami et que tu habitais avec lui. Il a compris que tu n'en ais pas parlé à Kai à cause de ses réticences.

\- Mais...?

\- Mais il a l'air jaloux de Kazu..."

Ruki hocha la tête et se plongea un instant dans ses pensées.

"Jaloux parce que tu passes du temps avec lui, ou jaloux parce qu'il a peur qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Kazu et toi?

\- C'est bien ce que j'essaye de savoir... Il est bizarrement offensif, et en même temps il ne met pas les pieds dans le plat, donc difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment.

\- Le problème s'il est jaloux parce qu'il a peur que tu sois avec Kazu, c'est que rien ne pourra changer ça..."

Uruha ne pris même la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec Kazu. Ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne finirait pas par arriver.

Sur ces mots, l'un des principaux concernés sorti de la salle de bain, seulement à moitié habillé et Uruha fit un effort pour garder ses yeux rivés sur Ruki. Kazu lui adressa un petit sourire et alla finir de s'habiller dans sa chambre.

"Ouais, j'imagine. Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Mais j'espère qu'il a seulement peur de me perdre en tant qu'ami, parce que ça ne va pas arriver, pas avec le mal qu'on s'est donnés pour recoller les morceaux."

Ruki approuva.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à voir comment tout ça va tourner."

Leur conversation redevint un peu plus légère et ils dînèrent tous les trois quand Kazu revint dans le salon. Il raconta des anecdotes du magasin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ruki qui avait ainsi accès à des histoires sur Yasu.

Le blond s'excusa peu de temps après le dîner et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre après un sourire à l'adresse d'Uruha, qui compris le message et fit la grimace.

Kazu et lui finirent allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, en prenant comme excuse le fait qu'ils devaient chuchoter et donc être plus près. Uruha avait l'impression que tout son corps était électrique. Il n'avait jamais partagé un tel moment avec Kazu et cette nouvelle proximité lui plaisait bien et lui confirmait que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Plus tard, au cours de la nuit, Kazu embrassa Uruha dans le silence du salon. Le châtain se laissa faire, et c'est lui qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Kazu pour prolonger l'échange. Leurs corps n'étaient plus électriques, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Les frissons, la chaleur, et l'excitation grandissante court-circuitèrent leur cerveau et laissèrent faire leur coeur qui ne demandaient que ça.

Alors quand Kazu se releva doucement et lui pris la main pour l'emmener vers sa chambre, Uruha ne se posa pas de questions et le suivit, le sourire au lèvre et la tête dans les étoiles.

* * *

_Fin du suspense concernant le rendez-vous de Ruki et Yasu, plus de détails sur la jalousie d'Aoi et un rapprochement entre Nao et Tora, puis Uruha et Kazu. Les choses progressent doucement. Prochain chapitre, la fête de la PSC, avec son lot de surprises. J'espère que ça vous a plu._


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous! Un chapitre plus court et un peu différent de d'habitude: entièrement centré sur Uruha. Résolution de problèmes, nouvelles informations et une surprise à la fin. On se rapproche de la fin, dans deux à quatre chapitres j'imagine, juste le temps de régler chaque intrigue. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre XXIX**

La vaste salle prêtée par la PSC pour l'occasion était noire de monde. S'y pressaient, sous les puissants projecteurs, des artistes de la boîte, des responsables et des gens hauts-placés, des contacts et des invités spéciaux. Etre ici pour la soirée du nouvel an signifiait que vous étiez connu, riche, ou les deux.

La plupart des artistes s'était rassemblé dans un coin de la salle, plus à l'aise entre eux qu'avec tous ces gens importants. Ils n'avaient pas l'impression de vivre dans le même monde, puisque certains se faisaient beaucoup d'argent grâce au talent des autres. Mais bientôt, ils seraient obligés de se mêler à la foule et de faire bonne figure afin de maintenir de bonnes relations - et de bonnes rentrées d'argent pour leurs projets futurs.

Uruha quitta le coin sombre dans lequel il s'était arrêté un moment pour observer l'agitation autour de lui. Presque aussitôt, Aoi arriva vers lui, deux verres à la main, dans un beau mouvement de synchronisation involontaire avec Nao qui venait de la direction opposée. Uruha cru voir son collègue grimacer, mais il se contenta d'accepter le verre tendu sans faire de remarque.

"Uruha, Aoi, les salua Nao avec un sourire."

Le roux lui rendit son sourire, Aoi hocha la tête.

"Salut Nao. Tu passes une bonne soirée?"

Uruha but une gorgée de son verre et fut heureux de découvrir que c'était de l'alcool. Bien. Ca ne suffirait pas à oublier, mais c'était déjà ça.

"Oh, ça va, ça pourrait être pire. Il y a beaucoup de monde, mais je ne compte pas m'attarder, avoua Nao."

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux d'Uruha. Mais oui! Il lui suffisait de partir avant la fin. Et il était certain que Ruki apprécierait l'idée également. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, plus tard.

"J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde compte déserter rapidement."

Nao eut un rire sans humour.

"Dis ça à Saga. Hiroto l'a traîné ici parce que Shou veut qu'on fasse bonne figure, mais il aurait pu tout autant rester chez lui, au lieu de se balader partout avec un air meurtrier."

Aoi quitta son air mécontent pour en afficher un troublé.

"Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce qu'il aurait préféré être à des kilomètres d'ici, et qu'il ne trouvera probablement pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas, tu sais..."

Nao fit un regard équivoque; difficile de parler ici de secrets, quand il y avait tant d'oreilles qui traînaient. Aoi fronça les sourcils et Uruha lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Je vois. Eh bien, il pourra sans doute profiter de l'agitation qu'il risque d'y avoir tout à l'heure pour s'esquiver, même si ça ne résoudra pas complètement son problème.

\- Comment ça, de l'agitation? S'inquiéta Uruha.

\- C'est ce que je suis venu te dire, de la part de Kai. Ils pensent qu'elle va se montrer ce soir et que ça va être le bon moment pour l'attraper."

A côté d'eux, Nao ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Vous voulez dire que...

\- Non, elle est encore dans la nature. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, si on a une chance ce soir.

\- Il ne risque pas d'y avoir du grabuge ici?

\- Peut-être, on verra bien. De toute façon, il faut qu'on l'attrape, alors..."

Uruha fit la grimace et but plusieurs gorgées de son verre, tandis que par-dessus son épaule, Aoi observa un instant Ruki rire à une probable blague d'un membre de SCREW avec qui il discutait. Reita et Kai n'étaient pas loin, avec des gens hauts-placés. Leur conversation semblait bien plus sérieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour Noël, alors? interrogea Uruha.

\- On est allés au resto tous ensembles, même Saga a essayé de faire bonne figure, jusqu'à ce que sa consommation d'alcool le rattrape. Mais on a passé une plutôt bonne soirée. Et vous?"

Aoi se reconcentra sur leur conversation. Uruha lui jeta un regard avant de répondre.

"Etonamment, Kai nous a annoncé qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu, donc on a bu un verre tous ensembles en fin d'après-midi et on a passé la soirée chacun de notre côté."

Aoi termina son verre d'un trait et fit un mouvement vers un serveur en marmonnant quelque chose qu'aucun de ses interlocuteurs ne comprit. Nao voulut protester mais Uruha le retint d'un signe de main. Il attendit qu'Aoi soit suffisamment loin pour s'expliquer.

"Il n'est pas excessivement ravi que je l'ai "lâché" pour aller passer la soirée avec une certaine personne.

\- Il sait que tu étais avec lui?

\- Oui, je lui ai dis. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, tu sais? Il va falloir qu'il s'y habitue. Je ne vais pas ruiner mes chances pour lui, quand bien même on est amis depuis des années."

Nao soupira tandis qu'Uruha haussait les épaules d'un air fataliste.

"Je comprends. Alors, vous êtes ensembles maintenant?"

Uruha lui offrit un sourire sincère qu'il tenta à peine de cacher derrière son verre.

"Oui."

Nao lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

"Je suis vraiment content pour toi. J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour vous.

\- On va faire en sorte que oui."

Nao resta silencieux un instant, observant le visage détendu de son ami.

"J'aimerais que ça aille aussi bien pour moi, soupira-t-il."

Uruha fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'un pas.

"Que se passe-t-il?

\- Oh... Je t'ai dis qu'on se rapprochait grâce à mes rendez-vous?

\- Oui?

\- C'est toujours le cas. On est très proches, plus que jamais, sans doute.

\- Mais?

\- Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on n'est pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin, non, c'est pas vraiment ça. Disons qu'on n'a pas le même passé, ni les mêmes démons à gérer en ce moment, et j'ai bien peur que ça empêche tout... rapprochement plus poussé."

Si Uruha n'avait pas idée des détails, il pouvait au moins comprendre la conclusion de l'histoire.

"Sur le long terme?

\- Je crois. Ses démons ne dépendent pas que de lui, en plus."

Uruha était de plus en plus perdu, mais Nao avait plus besoin de parler que d'entendre ses questions alors il s'abstint.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?

\- Je ne sais pas. Continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mon traitement et voir où ça nous mène ensuite."

Uruha hocha la tête.

"D'accord. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'une oreille en attendant.

\- Sûr. Merci Ruwa."

Sur ce, Shou arriva derrière Nao et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Uruha, je crois que Kai te cherche. Il est parti par là."

Le chanteur désigna une porte dissimulée par des rideaux.

"Merci, Shou. Nao si je ne te recroise pas, passe une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Toi aussi, et courage pour ce qui arrive."

Uruha fit un clin d'oeil à son ami et quitta les deux Alice Nine pour rejoindre son leader. Etait-ce le moment de l'action, il allait bientôt le savoir. Il croisa le regard de Reita qui leva son pouce de loin. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un hall qui fourmillait d'activité.

Kai le repéra et arriva à son niveau.

"On avait raison, elle s'est montré, mais elle n'est pas allée bien loin.

\- Tu veux dire que... C'est déjà terminé?"

Kai eut un sourire narquois face à son air éberlué.

"Eh oui, on a travaillé dans l'ombre pour que ce soit le plus calme possible. Heureusement, on avait pas mal de gardes aux portes d'entrées."

Finalement, avoir passé autant de temps à interroger les membres du staff pour s'assurer de la loyauté de chacun n'avait pas été inutile.

Uruha relâcha soudainement la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

"Tu veux la voir?

\- Non... Je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir, même si j'aimerais lui dire à quel point ce qu'elle a fait nous a blessés. Tu l'as vue toi?

\- Oui. Elle a hésité entre me dire qu'elle m'adorait et qu'elle m'en voulait de ne pas avoir marché dans son plan. Je ne sais pas si elle folle, mais elle est définitivement dangereuse et elle va devoir répondre de ses actes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver?

\- Je vais porter plainte contre elle au nom du groupe, et Shou va le faire aussi, puisque Nao s'est retrouvé enfermé avec toi. Les membres du staff qui l'ont aidée ont été virés mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre, sauf pour celui qui s'en est physiquement pris à vous. Ils vont être jugés et écoperont d'une peine équivalente à leurs actions, ça c'est certain. Il faudra probablement que tu t'entretiennes avec l'avocat et que tu témoignes, et ensuite tout sera terminé.

\- Je vois.

\- Dorénavant, tu n'as plus à craindre qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et tu pourras te balader commme tu veux à l'extérieur."

Uruha sourit sincèrement. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

"Merci de t'être occupé de ça Kai.

\- Pas de problème. Notre entente était finalement plus forte qu'elle, heureusement."

Uruha acquiesça et prit congé de son leader pour retourner dans la salle principale. Il prit un verre et se laissa aborder par un autre musicien avec qui il discuta quelques instants, avant de rejoindre Reita pour des discussions plus sérieuses. Shou vint également les saluer.

Le compte à rebours de la nouvelle année lui donna une excuse pour se retrouver avec son groupe et boire un autre verre. Son esprit commençait à être embrumé et il se sentait un peu mieux. Il resta encore une heure avant de se diriger discrètement vers pour lui demander s'il pouvait rentrer. Kai le lui accorda avec un haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

Ruki s'amusait bien alors Uruha le laissa, récupéra son manteau et se prépara à quitter les locaux pour rentrer chez lui. Quelque chose dans son champ de vision l'incita à tourner la tête. A sa grande surprise, deux hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser dans un coin sombre du couloir. C'est alors que l'un des deux se recula et l'autre poussa une exclamation de surprise en croisant le regard d'Uruha, qui reconnut les cheveux colorés de Nao.

Uruha agita les mains, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu les surprendre. Le deuxième se retourna et regarda Uruha d'un air gêné. Qu'il s'agisse de Tora n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant, considérant la conversation que les deux amis avaient eu ensemble en début de soirée. Nao s'était mépris sur les intentions de Tora, si ce qu'il venait de voir était une preuve suffisante.

"Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, désolé. J'y vais, passez une bonne fin de soirée."

Il leur adressa un sourire et se hâta de sortir pour ne pas les déranger plus longtemps. Nao aurait des choses à lui raconter la prochaine fois, en tout cas.

Uruha envoya un message à Kazu pour lui demander où il passait la soirée. La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec la proposition de venir le chercher en voiture. Uruha accepta et songea que la suite de la nuit allait probablement être plus intéressante.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, ça fait plaisir! Et merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
